The Four Musketeers
by BloodStainedWhiteCat
Summary: Penculikan sang Putri oleh sekelompok pencuri terkenal menyebabkan kemelut di istana Senbonzakura. Tapi apakah hanya itu yang terjadi dalam Kerajaan tersebut? Sebentar lagi, selubung hitam Kerajaan tersebut akan tersingkap dan membongkar semua rahasia yang tersimpan rapi selama bertahun-tahun...
1. Chapter 1

Morte Nekochan presents

_BLEACH FANFICTION_

.

.

.

.

.

**THE FOUR MUSKETEERS**

.

.

Ichigo x Rukia

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: BLEACH selamanya milik Kubo Tite._

_Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, pemimpin kelompok pencuri ulung yang paling sulit ditangkap dan selalu membuat para Guardians kerepotan menghadapi ulahnya. Di saat terdesak, Ichigo terpaksa menculik Kuchiki Rukia, sang putri Kerajaan Senbonzakura, untuk menyelamatkan diri. Selama Rukia menjadi 'tawanan' Ichigo, saat itulah hati mulai tumbuh di antara mereka. Pada saat bersamaan, muncul persekongkolan untuk menggulingkan sang Raja dan menghancurkan Kerajaan. _

_Warning: Alay, abal, gaje, aneh bin ajaib, feelnya gak ngena, misstypo bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC-ness, Ichiruki-ness. Bagi penggemar Ichihime, Renruki, YURI apalagi YAOI yang nyasar ke sini, silakan menekan tombol back atau close. TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME!_

__Edited in May 27th, 2012.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Paris, France, 1476...

.

.

.

.

This chapter is brought to you by the god-damned school that I can't wait to get out of.

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," terdengar suara tawa yang familiar dan ditakuti di seluruh Kerajaan Senbonzakura. Semua orang di kedai makan segera berlindung atau lari ketakutan, karena keempat bandit telah menyerbu – lagi!

Sepotong kaki bersepatu boot hitam menghentakkan meja kayu lapuk di bawahnya hingga debu-debu kayu berterbangan. Pemilik kaki tersebut adalah seorang lelaki yang bertopeng hitam, berjubah hitam dan bertopi fedora hitam dengan senjata pedang besar. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, namun topeng tersebut hanya berhenti sampai ke bawah matanya sehingga kulitnya yang terbakar matahari, hidung mancungnya, dan bibirnya yang tipis terlihat. Namun rambutnya tidak terlihat karena dia mengikat kepalanya dengan headband sebelum memakai topi fedora hitam tersebut. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih di balik jubah hitamnya, celana hitam, dan sepatu boot hitam. Layaknya Zorro, ia melompat ke atas meja, menghunuskan pedang besarnya, dan berteriak sekuat tenaga, "Bagi kalian yang masih ingin hidup, masukkan semua harta benda kalian di dalam sini!" Dia melemparkan sebuah karung goni lusuh ke atas tanah.

Semua orang disitu dengan gemetaran melucuti semua perhiasan, uang, dompet, selendang, dan—bagi orang-orang yang tidak punya apa-apa—melucuti pakaian mereka sendiri karena tidak mau dibunuh. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan gemetaran, mereka memasukkan harta benda mereka ke dalam karung tersebut dan mundur pelan-pelan. "Kalau sudah selesai, letakkan tangan kalian di atas kepala dan tiarap di tanah! Cepat!" Serunya. Para pengunjung kedai tersebut segera melakukan apa yang diminta si bandit jubah hitam tersebut dengan gemetaran—bahkan ada yang sampai pipis di celana sendiri hanya karena mendengar suara si jubah hitam yang menggelegar dan menakutkan.

Sementara itu, salah seorang temannya dengan kacamata tanpa bingkai, jubah putih, bersenjatakan busur, dan topi fedora putih mendekati si jubah hitam, "Hei, sudah mulai ada keributan disini," katanya hati-hati.

Temannya yang seorang lagi juga mendekatinya, "Benar, gawat kalau para _Guardians_ memergoki kita." Dia bertopeng merah, bertopi ketat merah dengan bagian atas sobek supaya kunciran merahnya terlihat jelas, dan memakai jubah merah. Pedangnya besar dan bergerigi mirip gergaji. Salah satu temannya yang paling besar, tetap diam disudut, berjaga-jaga bila ada _Guardian_ yang datang. Dia menggunakan topeng hitam, topi cokelat, mantel hitam dan tak bersenjata. Hanya menggunakan lengannya yang besar sebagai senjata.

Pemimpinnya yang berpakaian layaknya Zorro itu tak menjawab. Nampaknya dia sedang berpikir. Sesaat kemudian, dia tersenyum, "Serahkan saja padaku," katanya percaya diri.

"Hei! Kayaknya sudah penuh tu karung, bawa karungnya!" Perintah si jubah putih. Si cowok jubah merah itu langsung mengambil karung itu dan mereka berempat bergegas lari dari kedai makan—sementara orang-orang yang panik melarikan diri dari kedai tersebut. Nampaknya pemilik kedai itu tidak akan mendapat pengunjung untuk sementara waktu.

Teman mereka yang bermantel gelap itu bergegas menuju ke arah mereka, "Gawat, para penjaga sudah disini!" Katanya.

Si jubah hitam itu mengertakkan giginya. Ini masalah serius. Tapi dengan komandonya, mereka berempat keluar dari kedai dan menghadapi sekompi pasukan _Guardian_ dengan pimpinan Grimmjow Jeagerjack, "Kalian takkan bisa lari kali ini." Katanya. "SERANG!" Dengan satu kata itu, para pasukan _Guardians_ itu mulai maju dengan senjata terhunus ke arah mereka.

Keempat orang itu dengan mudah menampik dan melumpuhkan para _Guardians_ tersebut, tapi mereka kalah jumlah. "Oi, Kurosaki," seru jubah putih, "Cepat pikirkan jalan keluarnya!" Serunya.

Tiba-tiba, bandit berjubah hitam itu bersiul keras. Tak lama setelah itu, dari jauh terdengar suara ringkikan kuda dan disusul bunyi derap langkah kuda. Para pasukan dan keempat bandit itu berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar suara itu. Dan dari horison sana, dari balik jalan setapak hutan, muncullah empat kuda dari balik asap debu jalanan. Masing-masing besar, bersadel, rapi, dan bersih. Kuda yang paling depan memimpin, berwarna hitam mengkilau, dibelakangnya adalah kuda berwarna putih bersih, dibelakangnya kuda berwarna merah bata, dan paling belakang adalah kuda berwarna cokelat berbintik hitam.

Dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan Guardians karena kedatangan kendaraan pribadi mereka, para bandir tersebut segera menampik semua serangan—tak peduli dengan pasukan _Guardians_ yang dengan mudah mengekor—dan langsung loncat ke punggung kuda masing-masing. "HEAAA, HEEAAA!" Mereka pun memacu kuda mereka menuju ke kota...

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Paduka," penasihat Raja yang berambut putih panjang berlutut di hadapan Sang Raja yang sedang berada di balkon, "keempat bandit yang sering meresahkan rakyat kembali muncul, paduka. Mereka menuju ke pusat kota." Katanya dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat karena sakit.

Sang Raja, Kuchiki Byakuya mengangguk mendengar laporan tersebut. "Begitu, ya." Katanya. "Selama mereka tak membunuh siapapun, kita biarkan saja dulu." Lanjutnya.

Sang penasihat mengangkat kepala mendengar reaksi rajanya, "Tapi, paduka—!"

Sang Raja menoleh pada penasihatnya dari pemandangan yang memperlihatkan seluruh wilayah Kerajaan Senbonzakura, "Tak usah cemas, Ukitake. Kalau saatnya tiba, aku sendirilah yang akan melawan mereka."

Penasihat tersebut, Ukitake Juushirou, menunjukkan wajah cemas, "Paduka..."

.

.

Bunga-bunga biru wasurenagusa dan violet ungu terinjak oleh kaki-kaki mungil seekor kelinci putih. Hewan mungil tersebut menggoyang-goyangkan hidung mungilnya dan segera melompat bersembunyi di dalam semak azalea ketika mendengar suara familiar, "Chappy!"

"Chappy! Kemarilah, manis! Saatnya makan!" Suara tersebut terdengar lagi. Seorang gadis dengan kulit putih, mata biru safir, dan rambut hitam pendek yang menggelitik rahangnya muncul. Dia menggunakan gaun berwarna putih. Leher gaunnya lebar dan dihias dengan renda-renda sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang mungil. Di tengah-tengah gaunnya dijahit kain berwarna krim yang dijahit dengan benang perak dan disatukan dengan pita merah—di bagian dada dan punggung. Lengan gaunnya pendek, tipis, dan hanya bertengger di bahunya sehingga sering turun—memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih seperti susu. Gaunnya yang putih mencapai mata kakinya, berlipit-lipit, dibiarkan mengalir ke bawah sehingga tidak terlihat menggelembung, dan dihias dengan benang perak. Di kaki mungilnya, ia mengenakan sepatu balet putih yang lucu, namun tipis. "Chappy? Ayolah, jangan main-main." Panggilnya lagi dengan wajah cemas.

"Yang Mulia, Rukia-sama," mendengar namanya disebut, Kuchiki Rukia menoleh dan mendapati tukang kebun kerajaan berdiri beberapa meter di samping kolam. "Tolong jangan diinjak bunga-bunganya, ya. Mereka bunga kesukaan Yang Mulia Ratu Hisana."

Sang putri tanpa mahkota tersebut mengangguk sambil tersenyum sopan pada tukang kebun tua tersebut, "Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu bersemangat mencari kelinciku." Katanya sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Biar saya saja yang mencarinya, Yang Mulia. Seorang Putri seperti anda harusnya tak usah repot-repot mencari kelinci anda seorang diri." Kata tukang kebun tua itu dengan ramah. Sambil berkata begitu, tukang kebun tersebut mencari-cari hewan tersebut di semak-semak yang berada di dekat tembok kerajaan yang memisahkan kebun samping dan kebun dalam. "Lagipula, bukankah Tuan Puteri harus makan bersama Paduka Raja dan Ratu di saat seperti ini?" Tanyanya ramah.

Rukia tersenyum malu, "Ah, aku..."

"Rukia," Gadis berambut hitam tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan kebun dengan koridor. Ia melihat ibunya—seorang wanita dengan wajah keibuan, rambut hitamnya sepanjang bahu jatuh di antara matanya. Sang Ratu—Ibunda Rukia menggunakan gaun sederhana berwarna ungu muda dengan selendang sutra berwarna pink yang tersampir di bahunya. Gaun ibunya berlengan panjang, mencapai kakinya, dan lehernya membentuk V. Gaun ibunya juga tidak terlalu besar atau mencolok, melainkan—sama seperti Rukia—dibiarkan mengalir ke bawah.

"Sedang apa kamu disini, sayang? Apa kau tidak lapar? Ayahmu cemas melihatmu tidak datang." Tanya ibunya dengan lembut tanpa ada nada tajam sedikitpun dan tanpa kehilangan senyumnya yang keibuan tersebut.

"Ibu," Gumam Rukia. "Ah, aku... Aku punya firasat aneh dan karena itu aku merasa tidak lapar. Itu saja." Katanya sambil bermain dengan pita merah yang menyatukan kain di bagian dadanya—tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Firasat apa itu, anakku?" Tanya ibunya. Ibunda Rukia mendekati putrinya dan mengelus rambut putrinya yang diputuskan untuk dipotong pendek ketika ia menginjak remaja.

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab—bahkan Rukia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut—si tukang kebun mendekati mereka, "Paduka Ratu, Tuan Puteri," Sapanya dengan hormat sambil membungkuk. Sang ratu ikut membungkuk sopan melihat kedatangan tukang kebun yang jauh lebih tua daripada mereka. "Saya menemukan kelinci anda." Katanya sambil mengangkat hewan mungil berbulu putih tersebut kepada Rukia.

"Chappy! Kau membuatku khawatir!" Kata Rukia sambil menerima hewan itu dan menggendongnya di tangannya. Ia membungkuk pada tukang kebun tua tersebut. "Terima kasih sudah menemukan kelinciku, Pak." Kata Rukia dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Tukang kebun tersebut hanya mengangguk dan membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Tuan Puteri bersama Paduka Ratu.

Sang Ratu, Kuchiki Hisana, hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Alasanmu menghilang dari makan malam bukan hanya karena kelinci ini, bukan?" Tanyanya. Rukia menatap kelincinya dengan sedih. Ibunda Ratu mengerti arti tatapan tersebut, "Sayangku, ibu juga tidak mau kau tidak bahagia. Tapi pertunangan ini harus dilangsungkan demi kedamaian Kerajaan. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Rukia mendesah. Percuma saja membantah. Perkataan ayahnya adalah final. "Aku mengerti, Ibunda."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Derap kuda terdengar di sepanjang jalan dan meninggalkan debu pasir kemana-mana. Kuda hitam yang dinaiki oleh Bandit Hitam tersebut memimpin di depan—memimpin kemana kuda yang lain harus pergi. Seorang tukang sayur hendak menyeberang ketika dia mendengar derap kuda-kuda tersebut dari kejauhan dan segera menjauh dari tengah jalan ketika sepotong tangan berselimut sarung tangan merah dengan tepat menyambar seikat sawi dari gerobaknya. Tukang sayur tersebut hanya bisa berseru tanpa ada hasil, "Hei! Bayar dulu!" Sedangkan keempat kuda yang berderap tadi hanya meninggalkan debu pasir.

Bandit berjubah merah tersebut meringis puas sambil mengamati seikat sayur sawi yang tadi dia sambar dari gerobak tukang sayur tadi. Bandit berjubah putih mengecamnya, "Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini, Abarai." Serunya. "Apakah perlu kuingatkan kalau kita sedang dikejar-kejar _Guardians_?"

Bandit berjubah merah yang dipanggil Abarai itu mendengus kesal, "Hei, yang namanya bandit sejati itu bisa mencuri apa saja, kapan saja, dimana saja! Mengerti?"

Sang pemimpin—bandit berjubah hitam—merasa terganggu dengan pertengkaran mereka. "Diamlah, kalian!" Serunya tanpa menolehkan pandangan dari jalan, "Aku sedang memikirkan jalur yang tepat yang bisa digunakan untuk meloloskan diri dari mereka! Kalau kalian bisa bertengkar, setidaknya beri aku saran!"

Mereka menoleh kebelakang. Nampak pasukan berkuda _Guardians_ mengejar mereka, dan nampaknya makin lama makin dekat, "Gawat, Kurosaki! Mereka semakin dekat!"

Si jubah hitam yang dipanggil Kurosaki melempar pandangan mematikan pada jubah putih, "Diamlah, Ishida! Bukannya kau yang biasanya banyak akal?" Serunya gemas. Mereka terus memacu kuda mereka tak tentu arah, sampai kemudian si jubah hitam berseru, "Ikut aku!" Serunya sambil memacu kudanya ke arah tengah kota. Mereka memacu kuda mereka dan berbelok di pertigaan. Abarai dan Ishida agak khawatir karena kadang Kurosaki buta arah. Tapi mereka tetap mengikutinya.

"Kurosaki," seru Ishida. "Apa kau yakin kau tahu jalan? Bukankah ini jalan menuju istana?"

"Aku tahu," Jawab Kurosaki, si jubah hitam.

"Apa? Jadi kau tahu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" Ishida berseru gemas dan jengkel. Tapi si jubah hitam Kurosaki itu tak menjawab—melainkan tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

.

.

"Paduka," seorang pengawal bernama Tatsuzaemon Iba bersujud di hadapan Raja Byakuya yang sedang meminum anggurnya dari cawan berwarna kuning keemasan, "Para bandit nampaknya menuju tepat ke arah istana ini, Yang Mulia." Lapornya.

Raja Byakuya terdiam sejenak. Ia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum ia bangkit dari kursinya yang berwarna merah marun, "Perintah pasukan untuk bersiap-siap," katanya. "Aku sendiri yang akan maju melawan mereka." Dia mengambil pedangnya yang selama ini dipegang oleh Penasihatnya yang berambut cokelat kehitaman dan selalu menggunakan caping. Dengan telaten, Paduka Raja mengikatkan pedang tersebut di pinggangnya.

.

.

Keempat bandit itu terhenti tepat didepan gerbang istana yang tinggi besar, terbuat dari kayu, dan tebal—tak mungkin bisa didobrak dengan mudah. Akan tetapi, derap kuda dibelakang mereka memaksa mereka untuk maju menerobos gerbang. Dengan satu seruan, Bandit berjubah hitam tersebut menarik tali kekang kudanya sehingga kuda hitam tersebut berdiri dengan dua kaki belakang, kuda hitamnya meringkik terkejut, dan mendorong pintu gerbang dengan kedua kaki depan kudanya sebelum lari karena kaget. Mereka pun lari ke dalam halaman depan istana melewati jalan utama Istana yang dibatasi oleh semak-semak, sementara di kanan kirinya terdapat kolam koi.

"Wow, jadi dalam istana itu seperti ini? Luas sekali," Abarai, si jubah merah, mengamati sekitarnya dengan kagum.

"Benarkan pikiranmu!" Seru Ishida, si jubah putih, "Kita kesini bukan untuk main-main!"

Mereka mengikuti kuda hitam menuju ke lapangan dalam istana yang ternyata sudah terdiri dari banyak pasukan _Guardians_ baik yang berkuda ataupun tidak dan mereka semua bersenjata. Serentak, Bandit jubah hitam tersebut menarik tali kekang kudanya dan mereka berhenti di tempat. "Kurosaki," Ishida, si jubah putih menatapnya sambil memincingkan mata. "Lain kali, takkan kubiarkan kau memimpin jalan." Katanya sinis. Kurosaki, si jubah hitam, dengan panik menoleh kesana-kemari—mencari jalan keluar.

Belum sempat Kurosaki menemukan jalan keluar, muncullah sang Raja Byakuya dari balik kerumunan berkuda tersebut. Beliau menunggang kuda putih terbaik di kerajaan dengan pakaian besi lengkap dengan pedangnya. Mereka berempat menelan ludah. Sang Raja Kuchiki Byakuya tidak menjadi Raja hanya dengan modal nama dan keturunan—kekuatannya benar-benar hebat. Apalagi menurut rumor, Raja Byakuya memiliki jurus mematikan dashyat yang belum pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapapun.

"Kalian para bandit tidak pantas menyandang nama Musketeers—apalagi berada disini." Kata Paduka Raja. Beliau menghunuskan pedangnya, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan memastikan kalian tidak perlu menanggung malu atas nama kalian yang bertolak belakang dengan perbuatan kalian ini." Sambil berkata begitu, beliau menggenggam pedangnya sejajar dengan dadanya, persis seperti orang berdoa. Keempatnya panik—itu adalah gerakan untuk melepaskan kekuatan tersembunyinya! Kurosaki, si jubah hitam menoleh kiri-kanan dengan panik untuk melihat apakah ada jalan lolos dari situasi ini. Matanya menangkap pagar semak tanaman yang dipotong rapi tepat di belakang kerumunan penjaga yang tak berkuda. Itu dia! Ia tak boleh membuang waktu lagi!

"_Chire_—"

"HEAAA!" Bandit berjubah hitam tersebut berseru—memotong apapun yang akan dikatakan Raja Byakuya selanjutnya—dan dia memacu kudanya. Kerumunan tanpa kuda yang sama sekali tak menduga apa yang terjadi segera menghunuskan tombak ke arah keempat bandit tersebut. Bukannya berhenti, bandit berjubah hitam itu malah semakin memacu kudanya ke arah tombak tersebut, "Zangetsu!" Seru pria berjubah hitam itu. Seperti mengerti yang dimaksud tuannya, kuda hitam tersebut merunduk dan melompat dengan kedua kaki belakangnya yang kuat—melewati para penjaga tanpa kuda itu dan melewati semak-semak yang dijadikan pagar—diikuti dengan tiga anak buahnya yang kudanya melakukan hal yang sama.

Pasukan berkuda yang sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa mereka justru akan dilewati segera kocar-kacir dan mengejar para bandit tersebut—berusaha menghalau mereka, "Pasukan! Siaga! Para bandit memasuki area taman pribadi istana! Jangan sampai mereka lolos!"

Byakuya melebarkan matanya mendengar hal tersebut, "Hisana! Rukia!"

.

.

Samar-samar, Hisana dan Rukia mendengar suara keributan para penjaga yang saling berseru-seru dan suara ringkikan dan derapan kuda. "Ibunda, ada keributan apa itu?" Tanya Rukia cemas.

"Aku yakin tak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dulu, Sayang." Kata ibunya dengan lembut, menuntun putrinya dengan tangan di atas punggung putrinya dengan lembut. Paduka Ratu tahu keributan tersebut berarti ada yang masuk ke dalam istana tanpa ijin, jadi ia menuntun putrinya untuk masuk ke dalam. "Kau yakin tidak mau makan, sayang? Hari ini Hachigen-san memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

"Ah, ibunda, aku..." Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kelinci putihnya berontak dari tangannya dan melompat lari ke arah samping—berlawanan dari arah seharusnya Rukia masuk ke dalam istana. "Ah! Chappy! Mau kemana?" Seru Rukia seraya lari mengejar kelinci putih tersebut.

"Rukia, sayang! Biarkan saja! Ayo, kita masuk!" Seru ibunya dengan cemas.

"Tapi, ibunda—" Rukia tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena seekor kuda hitam yang besar melompat dari tembok di belakangnya, melewati kepalanya dan mendarat di hadapan Rukia—diikuti oleh tiga kuda-kuda lainnya yang berwarna berbeda-beda. Rukia mengamati pria yang menaiki kuda hitam tersebut. Pria yang langsing, tinggi. Wajahnya tidak jelas karena dia mengenakan topeng sebatas mata berwarna hitam dan topi fedora berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan jubah hitamnya nampak berkibar di belakangnya. Di punggungnya juga tersembul keluar gagang katana yang besar yang dibalut oleh kain putih. Rukia terpaku di tempat. Ia pernah mendengar tentang orang ini; Kurosaki Ichigo, pemimpin pencuri terkenal yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai Four Musketeers. Menurutnya pribadi, mereka lebih pantas disebut Four Bandits.

Pria yang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut bertatapan dengannya. Rukia bisa melihat bahwa matanya berwarna cokelat hazel. Rukia memincingkan mata, "Apa yang anda inginkan disini?"

Pria itu menelengkan kepala dengan wajah tak berdosa, "Dari kata-kata anda barusan, saya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa anda tahu tentang saya." Kemudian dia tersenyum sopan dan mengangkat topinya dengan hormat kepadanya. "Saya tidak pernah melihat anda sebelumnya, tapi saya pernah mendengar tentang anda, Tuan Puteri. Harus kuakui, anda terlihat lebih cantik dari isu yang beredar." Katanya sambil meringis menggoda.

Rukia memutar matanya, "Menggoda seorang puteri tanpa ijin dari Paduka Raja adalah sebuah pelanggaran hukum, Tuan Bandit." Katanya tenang.

"Ah, kami semua sudah melanggar hukum dengan menjadi kelompok kriminal dengan mencuri dari yang kaya dan memberi pada yang miskin. Apa bedanya melanggar satu hukum lagi?" Tanyanya dengan percaya diri.

Rukia baru akan membalas ketika ibunya memanggil, "Rukia! Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" Ibunya yang pucat karena sakit itu terlihat lebih pucat lagi karena ketakutan. "Ibunda!" Seru Rukia. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ibunda mundur saja."

Pria berjubah hitam itu menoleh kepada ibunya yang terlihat pucat pasi karena ketakutan. Entah ketakutan karena sekarang buronan kerajaan ada di hadapannya, atau karena putrinya sedang berhadapan dengan pria buronan tersebut. "Paduka Ratu," Sapa pria itu dengan hormat sambil mengangkat topinya dan membungkukkan badannya, "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu langsung dengan anda dan putri anda yang cantik ini."

Sang Ratu terlihat menahan rasa takut tapi ia berusaha tegar, "Tolong jangan lukai putriku."

"Anda bisa tenang, karena saya tidak akan pernah melukai siapapun, termasuk putri anda—itu saya bisa janjikan kepada anda." Sahut pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Kurosaki! Bisakah kau hentikan formalitasnya sejenak dan fokus pada melarikan diri?" Seorang pria berkacamata dengan jubah putih berseru padanya.

Rukia mengamati mereka. Mungkinkah mereka bersaudara? Tapi tak ada yang mirip di antara mereka dan setiap dari mereka memiliki ciri warna masing-masing. Pria berjubah hitam itu terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan si Jubah Putih tersebut. Ia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengamati dirinya dari rambut hingga kaki. Rukia merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu, "Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya dengan curiga. Pria tersebut hanya meringis, tapi dengan begitu saja Rukia bisa mengetahui bahwa pria itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba, ayahnya, Raja Byakuya muncul dari balkon, "Pasukan, tangkap mereka! Lindungi sang putri!" Tiba-tiba, entah dari mana, para pasukan mengepung mereka dengan senjata terhunus. Para dayang-dayang kerajaan berusaha melindungi Paduka Ratu mereka, tapi karena posisi Rukia terpojok di depan tembok, maka ia tidak bisa dilindungi. Rukia memperhitungkan kemungkinannya. Ia bisa lari menuju ke arah penjaga yang berada di belakang keempat pria berkuda ini untuk mencari perlindungan. Dia bisa memanfaatkan elemen kejutan dan mungkin ia bisa lolos dari bahaya ini. Rukia mencuri-curi pandang antara ayahnya di balkon, pria berjubah hitam itu, dan penjaga yang saat ini berada di belakang keempat pria tersebut untuk mencari kesempatan yang tepat untuk kabur dan berlindung.

Setelah dirasanya waktunya tepat, secepat kilat, Rukia berlari menerjang kuda hitam yang paling besar dan menuju ke arah penjaga untuk perlindungan—tapi yang terjadi justru terbalik 180 derajat, karena seolah telah mengetahui bahwa Rukia akan menerjang ke arahnya, pria berjubah hitam itu menyambut terjangannya dengan rangkulan di abdomen dan tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sebuah pedang besar di lehernya. Rukia membeku. _Cepat sekali_, pikirnya. Rukia bisa merasakan bahwa ia sedang duduk di salah satu paha pria yang sedang mengancamnya ini dengan satu tangan merangkul perutnya dan satu tangan lagi digunakan untuk memegang pedang yang saat ini ada di lehernya.

"Tolong jangan bergerak," Kata pria itu tenang. Napas Rukia terengah-engah dan menelan ludah merasakan rangkulan pria itu di abdomennya mengencang dan merasakan dingin baja pedang yang saat ini berada di ambang lehernya. Atas komando yang tenang tersebut, seluruh pasukan langsung berhenti bergerak; Paduka Raja mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan gerakan seluruh pasukan. "Tolong turunkan senjata kalian dan beri kami jalan keluar; aku juga tak mau dipaksa melukai gadis secantik ini." Katanya kepada seluruh pasukan, tapi matanya yang cokelat dingin dan tajam mengawasi gerak-gerik Paduka Raja. Rukia berhenti bernapas ketika ayahnya mengisyaratkan kepada seluruh pasukan untuk menurunkan senjatanya dan mundur. _Ayah?_

Para pasukan mundur, dan memberi mereka jalan untuk keluar. Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa mengambil gerakan tiba-tiba, keempat bandit tersebut memacu kuda mereka untuk berjalan pelan-pelan melewati pasukan sambil menaikkan senjata mereka dengan waspada. Setelah yang dirasa selamanya, mereka tiba di pintu keluar, tempat yang sama dimana mereka masuk tadi. Meskipun sudah sampai di luar area istana, pria berjubah hitam itu sama sekali tak mengendurkan pegangannya pada Rukia. Malah, dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang gadis itu dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi—lebih dekat pada dirinya. Sang putri tak bisa berontak karena pedang besar si jubah hitam masih menempel di lehernya. Napasnya terengah karena adrenalin yang mengalir di darahnya. Saat ini, punggungnya menempel di abdomen pria ini, dan walaupun terpisah oleh beberapa lembar kain, Rukia bisa merasakan panas tubuh pria ini mengalir ke dalam dirinya.

Tiba-tiba pria berjubah hitam itu membawa Rukia ke pangkuannya dan memacu kudanya berlari secepat mungkin, diikuti ketiga temannya. Rukia panik, "Ap—?" Pria tersebut mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang dengan kain—cukup erat untuk membuatnya tak bisa bergerak tanpa membuatnya kesakitan. "Turunkan aku, dasar barbar!" Seru Rukia.

"Maaf, Tuan Puteri. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan teman-temanku." Kata pria itu. Sejenak—karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat—Rukia bisa merasakan aroma cokelat bercampur dengan kayu manis yang ternyata berasal dari pria itu, dan ia bisa melihat lebih dekat lagi mata cokelat yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan sedih dan penuh sesal—sebelum pria itu menutup matanya dengan kain dan disusul dengan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya. Rukia tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Ia berontak, tapi ia tahu itu percuma—apalagi lengan besar pria itu menariknya untuk menempel di tubuhnya. "Dan aku juga tidak bisa menurunkanmu sembarangan di hutan—aku tidak mau melihat Tuan Puteri diterkam binatang buas atau tersesat." Pada saat Rukia mendengar kata-kata itu, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum berusaha berbicara dan berontak lagi. "Santailah. Kami ini orang baik-baik—kami tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu. Kami cuma tidak bisa membiarkan seorang sandera pergi begitu saja." Dalam hati, Rukia berdoa semoga pria ini berkata jujur. Tapi—ayolah—mereka pelanggar hukum! Mana ada pelanggar hukum berbicara jujur?

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Uwaaaa... Morte nongol lagi dengan fic rombakan! (+.+") Okeh, gak usah diomongin; aku tau kalian mau ngomong apa, "Ehh? Morte tu ternyata masih hidup yahh? Kupikir dia udah mati meninggalkan gading—eh, fanfic." Noup, I'm still alive, people! Alive and breathing! °\(=o=)/° (lagian yang mati meninggalkan gading itu gajah kalee) So, jangan tuduh aku lupa dengan fic2ku yah. Bagi seorang author, melupakan fic sendiri itu ibarat ibu lupa sama anaknya! X( And I will never forget my babies! X3 *glomps

Kurasa pertanyaan yang akan pertama kali muncul adalah, "Kok ngerombak ulang fic jadul sih? Padahal kita inget sama ceritanya aja enggak." (Aduh, gawat dong kalo kalian lupa. Saya ingetin yah.) Ceritanya panjang. Saya sedang membuat fic request dari Searaki Icchy (itung2 latian). Selagi membuatnya, saya iseng2 membaca fic2 jadul saya sebagai referensi. Kebetulan kebuka tuh The Four Musketeers. Begitu saya baca ulang Four Musketeers dari chapter satu, saya cengo, "Masak yang kayak begini ini buatan akuuuu?" (dengan muka tak percaya) Saking histerisnya dan malunya gue dengan fic ijo royo-royo itu, dengan cepat dan tanpa ampun, langsung aku babat habis dan kurombak ulang dengan gaya ceritaku dalam The Knight and the Princess. Begitu aku baca ulang semua cerita Four Musketeers dan kubandingin sama Knight and Princess, gue mikir, "Ternyata gue masih ijo banget, yak..." (baru nyadar ni anak)

Dan karena alasan itulah, The Four Musketeers ini saya delete dan rombak ulang. Tapi jangan cemas, apdetnya cepet kok. Kan ceritanya udah ada, tinggal ngedit aja. Cuman masalahnya, ceritanya belum selesai. Saya juga harus apdet The Knight and the Princess, I Love My Shinigami (akan saya ubah namanya jadi Ore no Shinigami wa Daisuki), dan saya masih mengerjakan fic request dari Searaki Icchy. Jadi kepala saya berjejalan ide-ide mentok dan gambaran2 fic2 baru. Belum lagi penyakit malas dan WB sering kambuh. Sungguh terlalu... (ala Rhoma Irama)(=.=")

Sekali lagi disclaimer, cerita ini berawal dari ide The Great Kon-sama. Kon-sama, maafkan saya sekali lagi telah meng-orisinilkan idemu... *bungkuk2 sampek kejedot lantai* harap maafkan saya. Baiklah, sekian curhat ngocol dari Morte. Bila anda masih bersama saya, silakan klik biru-biru di bawah ini—alias review. Jangan pelit review kayak saya ya :) saya ini bukan teladan yang baik :p


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have a washing machine, white clothes, and detergents—so yeah, I own bleach. What? It's not the bleach that we're talking about? Oh, well.

What's this? Aku apdet dua kali dalam sebulan ini? *zomg! The world must have come to an end!

Edited in August 26th, 2012

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seorang pria berusia kurang lebih tiga puluhan terdiam di atas balkon terbuka, menikmati sinar terakhir matahari yang terbenam—atau setidaknya, ia berusaha untuk menikmatinya. Matanya tertutup dan alisnya mengkerut, tanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir dalam. Rambutnya yang panjang ditiup angin sore. Posturnya yang tinggi terlihat agak kaku dan tangannya dilipat ke belakang. Ia menggunakan jubah putih kerajaan dan mengenakan sebuah mahkota besar. Pria tersebut membuka matanya. Wajahnya memang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ekspresi apapun, akan tetapi bila dilihat lebih baik lagi, matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang dalam kesulitan. Pria tersebut adalah Paduka Raja Kuchiki Byakuya. Berbagai emosi berseliweran di dalam mata biru keabuan tersebut. Kemarahan, kesedihan, ketakutan, kecemasan; terlalu banyak beban yang ditanggung oleh Raja tersebut. Putrinya diculik oleh komplotan buronan—ia benar-benar sudah menganggap remeh kelompok pencuri tersebut. Penyakit istrinya kambuh kembali karena kecemasan akan putrinya dan sekarang ini dokter kerajaan masih memeriksa keadaan istrinya. Pria tersebut mendesah frustasi dan memijat kening di antara matanya.

"Lapor, Paduka." Pria tersebut tak menoleh maupun menjawab, tetapi prajurit tersebut tetap melanjutkan, "kami telah mengejar mereka sampai ke dalam hutan, tapi jejak kelompok tersebut menghilang." Rasanya Raja tersebut ingin berbalik, menghajar prajuritnya yang tidak becus, dan langsung mencari putrinya sendiri saja. Tapi niat tersebut diurungkannya. "Kapten Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez sudah membaik kondisinya dan menurut Penasihat Unohana, Kapten Grimmjow sudah bisa kembali bertugas dua hari lagi."

Raja tersebut masih memejamkan mata dan menghela napas tanpa suara—setidaknya ada berita bagus. Ia tidak berkata apapun selama beberapa saat sehingga prajurit yang melapor tersebut mulai khawatir bila beliau tidak mendengarkan. Paduka Raja tersebut membuka matanya dan menatap matahari terbenam, "bagaimana dengan istriku?" tanyanya singkat.

"Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu masih belum sadar, Paduka." lapornya.

Raja Byakuya menghela napas tanpa suara. Ia baru saja akan berbalik ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan suara kaki yang tergesa-gesa kemudian berhenti di belakangnya. "Paduka," Raja tersebut mendengar suara yang lain lagi. "Yang Mulia Pangeran Hitsugaya Toushirou dari Kerajaan Hyourinmaru telah tiba. Para Yang Mulia Menteri dan Penasihat sekarang sedang bersamanya—menunggu anda—di dalam ruang sidang."

Alis sang Raja kembali mengkerut. Ia berbalik dan kedua prajurit tersebut menundukkan kepala lagi—tidak berani melihat ke mata Raja. "Aku akan segera kesana. Jika istriku sudah bangun, panggil aku segera." titahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah prajurit yang bersimpuh di hadapannya itu dan langsung melewati mereka.

"Daulat, Paduka."

.

.

Ketika Paduka Raja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, semua orang dalam ruangan itu berdiri dan meletakkan tangan kanan mereka di dada—tepat di mana jantung mereka berada. "_Long live the King!_" seru mereka menyerukan sumpah mereka. Barulah ketika Paduka Raja telah membungkuk sekilas sebagai tanda hormat kepada orang-orang di dalam ruangan dan duduk di atas kursi paling besar, semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut duduk kembali. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Mari kita langsung kepada topiknya," kata Raja seraya duduk di kursi yang paling besar yang terbuat dari beludru merah. "Seperti yang sudah kita tahu, putriku diculik oleh para Bandit yang menamai diri mereka Musketeers," Raja berkata dengan sedikit nada jijik pada kata 'musketeers'. "Mungkin hal tersebut salahku karena aku sendirilah yang memprovokasi mereka. Akan tetapi, baru sekarang para Musketeers bertindak sejauh ini untuk lolos dari _Guardians_. Selain itu, banyak juga laporan yang masuk kepadaku mengenai tindak tanduk mereka di kota. Ada yang bilang mereka mencuri tapi ada juga yang bilang mereka membunuh, namun sampai saat ini belum pernah ada laporan yang bisa membuktikan bahwa para Musketeers pernah membunuh orang. Namun kita juga tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka menculik putriku. Jika mereka hendak menyanderanya untuk kabur kemudian melepaskannya, aku akan paham. Tapi mereka menyandera putriku sekaligus menculiknya. Menurut kalian, apa tujuan kelompok ini mencuri dan bahkan membawa kabur putriku? Apakah ada gagasan tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap para bandit ini dan mengembalikan putriku?" tanyanya.

Penasihat Kyouraku tersenyum, "Paduka, dengan segala hormat, bukannya saya merendahkan para _Guardians_, tapi saya rasa cara kekerasan takkan mempan terhadap mereka." katanya sambil tersenyum santai.

Menterinya, gadis berkacamata disebelahnya, bernama Ise Nanao mengiyakan, "benar, Paduka." Kemudian dia berdiri sambil membaca sebuah file, "seperti yang sudah Paduka lihat, mereka begitu lihai dan sepertinya sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam melakukan pencurian, membela diri, dan melarikan diri."

Penasihat Ukitake berdiri, "Paduka," katanya. "Dengan segala hormat, saya pikir cara biasa takkan bisa menangkap para Musketeers hidup-hidup."

Ruangan hening sejenak. "Mohon dijelaskan," kata-kata Sang Raja mendorong Ukitake untuk melanjutkan.

"Saya rasa, penyebab utama kita tidak bisa menangkap para Musketeers adalah karena rakyat kita takut pada mereka. Sehingga mereka juga tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Akan lebih baik, kita juga melibatkan rakyat dalam pencariannya. Dengan begitu, proses pencarian akan berjalan lancar dan juga secara tidak langsung akan menyadarkan rakyat akan pentingnya kerjasama dan tidak perlu takut untuk menghadapi para Musketeers." Ruangan menjadi agak berisik setelah penjelasan tersebut dan orang-orang berkasak-kusuk, mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ukitake.

Kemudian Kyouraku menyahut, "memang ketakutan rakyat sedikit banyak berpengaruh terhadap frekuensi penyerang para bandit ini. Tapi aku rasa penyebab utamanya bukanlah hal tersebut." Ruangan menjadi hening lagi ketika mendengar Penasihat berambut cokelat kehitaman tersebut. "Saya rasa, ada motif pribadi dalam melakukan ini. Saya bukanlah seorang psikiater, tetapi pikirkanlah kasus berikut. Ada seorang anak yang berbuat onar di dalam kelas dan mencuri setiap barang teman-temannya. Apa yang pertama kali guru lakukan? Ia pasti akan memanggil orang tuanya—dengan kata lain, mencari alasan mengapa ia berbuat demikian. Pastilah anak tersebut melakukan hal nakal itu bukan semata-mata untuk mencuri barang teman-temannya, namun karena ia ingin mencari perhatian. Mungkin saja di rumah, anak tersebut tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya—atau orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Karena itu dia melakukan hal nakal—untuk mencari perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya—dan satu-satunya cara baginya untuk melakukan itu adalah dengan berbuat nakal."

Ruangan tersebut hening. Penasihat Unohana bertanya kepada Kyouraku, "lalu, Kyouraku-san, bila memang teori anda ini benar, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Kita menunggu. Kita tunggu bila ada konfirmasi dari Musketeers ini bila mereka memang menyandera Sang Putri karena motif uang. Bila tidak ada konfirmasi, kita harus mencari tahu latar belakang mereka sebelum menjadi komplotan pencuri. Itu akan menjadi pedoman tentang bagaimana harus menangani mereka."

"Menunggu?" tanya Ukitake. "Mana mungkin kita bisa menunggu dengan tenang sementara Sang Putri diculik? Bisa saja mereka berniat jahat—"

"Saya meragukan hal tersebut, Ukitake." sangkal Kyouraku.

"Bagaimana anda bisa begitu yakin?" tanya seorang penasihat wanita tua bernama Iemura Yasochika.

"Karena saya belum pernah mendapatkan bukti bahwa Musketeers pernah melukai orang." jawabnya dengan sederhana.

Ruangan menjadi agak berisik—sebagian ada yang menyetujui pendapat Kyouraku, namun sebagian lagi menolak dengan keras. "Saudara-saudara," Suara Raja Byakuya mendiamkan seluruh ruangan. "Saya merasa pendapat Penasihat Kyouraku ada benarnya. Memang selama ini tidak ada bukti bahwa Musketeers pernah membunuh atau melukai korban yang dicurinya dan tentang tujuan pribadi bandit ini. Tapi dengan segala hormat, Penasihat, saya tidak akan menunggu untuk mencari putri saya."

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkan Yang Mulia Putri. Silakan lakukan yang menurut Yang Mulia paling baik." kata Kyouraku sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum santai.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan, Paduka?" tanya Penasihat Ukitake.

Ruangan tersebut sejenak hening, sampai kemudian seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh mungil dan rambut putih keperakan berdiri, "Paduka, dengan segala hormat, saya mencalonkan diri untuk memimpin pasukan yang akan dikerahkan untuk mencari Yang Mulia Putri!" katanya mantap. Laki-laki yang terlihat seperti remaja berumur empat belas tahun tersebut adalah Pangeran Hitsugaya Toushirou dari Kerajaan Hyourinmaru. Beliau adalah sahabat dekat Putri Rukia karena mereka merasa senasib sepenanggungan—mereka merasa memiliki masalah hidup yang sama. Oleh karena itu, Toushirou selalu agak protektif terhadap sahabatnya itu.

Paduka Raja mengangguk, "saya mengerti perasaan anda, Saudara Hitsugaya," katanya. "Namun, sebelumnya saya harus mengambil tindakan untuk menangani keempat bandit ini."

"Dengan segala hormat, Paduka Yang Mulia, saya rasa hal itu bisa kita atasi bila kita sudah menemukan Tuan Puteri terlebih dahulu." kata Hitsugaya. "Saya hanya berpikir, Tuan Puteri tidaklah selemah yang kita kira dan ia pasti sudah memperkirakan rencana untuk melarikan diri dari keempat bandit tersebut. Sejauh saya mengenal Tuan Puteri, ia adalah seorang yang takkan mundur tanpa perlawanan. Bila hal ini terjadi padanya, saya tahu dia takkan menyerah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan. Bila memang dia berhasil kabur, kita pasti bisa menemukannya dan kita bisa mencari tahu keberadaan keempat bandit tersebut, Yang Mulia."

Kyouraku mengangkat tangan—menarik perhatian Pangeran Hitsugaya, "itu mungkin saja, Yang Mulia Pangeran—dan segala hormat, saya tidak merendahkan Tuan Puteri atas kemampuannya. Tapi anda harus tahu kalau kita harus bersiap untuk yang terburuk."

"Lalu apa yang anda sarankan kita lakukan, Penasihat Kyouraku?" tanya Paduka Raja.

"Saya rasa tidak salah untuk segera mencari Tuan Puteri," kata Kyouraku sambil mengusap dagunya pelan. "Tapi kurasa, kita juga harus mencari tahu motif di belakang penculikan ini."

"Baiklah," Paduka Raja—untuk pertama kalinya—menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi merah tersebut—dan baru mengetahui kalau kursi tersebut lebih empuk dari yang ia kira sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu, Yang Mulia Pangeran Hitsugaya," Pangeran bertubuh mungil tersebut berdiri ketika namanya dipanggil, "Saya mempercayakan kelompok pencari kepada anda." Hitsugaya mengangguk mantap. "Sedangkan Penasihat Kyouraku dan Ukitake," Kedua penasihat tersebut berdiri pula ketika namanya dipanggil. "Saya mempercayakan rencana menangani keempat bandit tersebut pada anda sekalian. Penasihat Kyouraku, sesuai perkataan anda, saya memperbolehkan anda menginvestigasi latar belakang Musketeers dengan cara apapun yang menurut anda perlu. Saya percaya anda cukup bijaksana untuk mengemban kebebasan yang saya percayakan kepada anda." Kyouraku tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Rajanya. "Yang lainnya, kalian tidak diperbolehkan mencampuri urusan ketiga orang ini selain menambah relawan ke dalam tim pencarian atau memberi saran. Tapi keputusan akan diambil oleh ketiga orang ini. Apakah saya bisa dimengerti?"

"Kami mengerti, Paduka." Semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut serentak merespon.

"Baiklah," kata Raja Byakuya seraya bangkit dari kursinya. "Saya harus pergi menengok istri saya. Sementara itu, saya percayakan putri saya pada anda, Pangeran." Hitsugaya mengangguk mantap. "Rapat dibubarkan."

"Daulat, Paduka!"

.

.

Hitsugaya keluar ruangan di antara orang-orang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mengusap rambut peraknya—mulai darimana ia akan mencari Rukia? Setidaknya yang pertama harus dia lakukan adalah mencari tahu ke arah mana Musketeers membawa Rukia, setelah itu, _just go with the flow_, pikirnya. Ia harus bertanya pada pria tinggi yang berkacamata hitam itu. Siapa namanya tadi? Tetsuzaemon Iba. Kalau tidak salah tadi dia yang mengepalai pencarian itu. Baru saja ia berpikir untuk mencari orang itu dan bertanya padanya ketika mata turquoise Hitsugaya menangkap sosok gadis familiar yang mungil dan nampak ringkih. Rambutnya yang berponi membingkai wajah bulatnya dengan indah dan sisa rambutnya dicepol di atas kepalanya. Matanya yang cokelat kehitaman menangkap mata turquoise milik dirinya dan Hitsugaya merasakan jantungnya melewatkan satu detak, "Hinamori." gumamnya. _Apa yang dilakukannya disini?_ Gadis mungil itu nampak terintimidasi saat berada di antara orang-orang yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya—dalam arti konotasi maupun denotasi tentu saja. Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya dan mendekati gadis itu.

Gadis tersebut, Hinamori Momo, yang tadi nampaknya mencari-cari Hitsugaya di antara kerumunan para petinggi, langsung membungkuk penuh hormat ketika melihat Sang Pangeran mendekat, "Yang Mulia Pangeran Hitsugaya," katanya gugup. Ketika mendengar panggilan formal tersebut, Hitsugaya menatap gadis itu dengan agak dingin—seperti seharusnya seorang pangeran. "Baginda Ratu menyuruh saya untuk menjemput dan menemani anda untuk kembali ke Kerajaan..." katanya dengan pipi bersemu pink.

Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan yang membuat pipinya bersemu pink itu—dia tahu-tahu berpikir kalau Hinamori terlihat _cute_—lalu ia terdiam sebentar, "begitu," katanya pelan—setengah lega, setengah kecewa. "Ibu yang menyuruhmu..." Hinamori tetap menunduk tanpa berkata apa-apa, karena dia tahu mukanya makin merah. Hitsugaya menyentuh pundak Hinamori dengan lembut, "sudahlah, jangan bersikap terlalu formal begitu," katanya. Hinamori memandang Hitsugaya dengan malu-malu. "Aku telah ditugaskan untuk mengepalai pencarian terhadap Sang Putri, jadi aku belum bisa kembali ke kerajaan." katanya.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Kalau boleh saya tahu, ada apa dengan Tuan Puteri?" tanya Hinamori dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Dia diculik." Kata-kata itu membuat Hinamori memandang Hitsugaya dengan kaget. "Kaget? Aku juga." Hitsugaya menggosok rambut peraknya lagi. "Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mencarinya. Yang jelas, harus dimulai dari nol. Jadi kau paham, Hinamori? Aku masih belum bisa pulang. Karena itu, aku mau kau ikut denganku." Hinamori menelengkan kepala bingung, "aku mau kau ikut denganku mencari Rukia. Ikut aku."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seorang pria muda bertopi fedora hitam melompat turun dari kudanya dan menyalakan sebuah lampu minyak. Kita bisa melihat wajahnya yang disinari remang-remang lampu minyak tersebut. Matanya berwarna cokelat hazel, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya tipis. Tapi selain itu, kita tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dengan jelas. Selain karena cahaya yang kurang, juga karena topeng hitam sebatas mata yang ia pakai. Dengan sangat berhati-hati, ia menuntun kudanya berjalan agar gadis yang tertidur di atasnya tidak terbangun. Ia menuntun kudanya ke arah sebuah balok besar yang nampak sudah tua yang tak jauh di atasnya tergantung sebuah akar pohon. Bagi mata orang awam tentu saja akan terlihat begitu karena mereka tak tahu ada apa didalamnya.

Pria itu menarik akar pohon yang menggantung beberapa senti di atas kepalanya dan balok kayu yang nampak tua itu terbuka, memperlihatkan jalan ke bawah tanah. Pintu itu kecil dan hanya memuat seekor kuda saja. Ketika pintu rahasia itu terbuka, ketiga personil bandit itu ikut melompat turun dari kuda mereka dan mulai menuntun kuda mereka masing-masing, dipimpin oleh pria berjubah hitam tersebut. Jalan tersebut berupa terowongan yang terbuat dari batu. Mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati tanpa membuat suara keras. Semua juga tahu bahwa kuda takut dengan terowongan—ditambah dengan suara keras akan membuat kuda-kuda mereka panik dan kabur dari terowongan tersebut. Selama beberapa menit mereka berjalan dan hening menyelimuti terowongan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dan menuntun kudanya, pria berjubah hitam tersebut melihat tangga yang terbuat dari batu yang disusun. Ia tersenyum, mereka sudah dekat. Sesaat kemudian ia bisa melihat pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Dengan hati-hati, ia mendorong pintu tersebut hingga terbuka. Kuda-kuda milik teman-temannya dengan lega berjalan lebih cepat ke arah cahaya. Ketika mereka sudah keluar, mereka berhenti sesaat untuk menghirup udara segar. Pemuda berjubah hitam itu melihat ke arah samping, ia melihat gerbang menuju mansion yang bercat hitam—pintu tersebut memang dibangun dekat dengan mansionnya. Pemuda tersebut mendecakkan lidahnya dan kuda hitamnya berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu kembali menuntun kudanya ke arah kandang kuda yang terletak di luar gerbang mansion—diikuti dengan keempat temannya.

Setelah kudanya merasa nyaman dengan kandangnya, pemuda tersebut menurunkan sang putri dengan perlahan—maksudnya hendak menggendong gadis itu. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu berontak—kakinya menendang kemana-mana dan ia menggeliat-geliat di tangan pemuda itu—teriakannya teredam dengan sumpalan di mulutnya. "Hei, diam dulu, Perempuan!" seru pemuda itu dengan kesal. Karena capek menggendong gadis yang keras kepala itu, pemuda itu lalu menggendongnya seperti dia menggendong karung beras—dikepitnya di bawah tangannya. "Berisik! Aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu, Perempuan!" Tapi gadis keras kepala itu terus saja berontak walaupun pemuda itu sudah sampai ke dalam mansion.

Orang-orang di mansion itu—ketiga temannya—menoleh pada pemimpin mereka yang baru datang dan melongo pada 'barang' bawaannya. "Merepotkan. Kenapa kau tidak bungkam saja gadis itu dan buang mayatnya?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala dan tato di alis yang menyambung ke sepanjang tubuhnya. Mendengar perkataannya, gadis itu kemudian terdiam tapi berontak lebih keras lagi.

"Diamlah, Abarai. Kau tahu sendiri kita tidak pernah melukai siapapun. Itu di luar prinsip kita." kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan menggunakan kacamata. Ia mendorong kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya dan lensanya memantulkan cahaya. "Walaupun aku memang ingin tahu apa tujuannya mengambil gadis itu, Kurosaki. Dia sang putri—kau tahu kau akan membahayakan kami semua kalau kau membawa gadis itu. Aku yakin pasukan Sang Raja sudah mencari ke seluruh pelosok negeri ini."

"Kau lupa mansion kita ini terletak dimana, Ishida?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Kurosaki. "Tempat ini berada di luar pengaruh Senbonzakura, pasukan itu takkan mengejar kita sampai sini." katanya. "Tapi sudah cukup bincang-bincangnya. Aku harus mengantarkan Sang Putri ke tempat tidur." Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, pemuda itu menggendong perempuan tersebut dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya dengan sigap membuka topi fedora, topengnya, dan headband yang mengikat kepalanya. Ketiga orang itu bisa melihat pemuda berambut oranye tersebut menggendong gadis yang meronta-ronta itu di bawah tangan kanannya.

.

.

Rukia begitu takut. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini? Tempat tidur? Jangan-jangan dia akan diapa-apakan! Dia harus lari dari sini. Orang ini tidak mungkin bisa mengikatnya seperti ini terus—cepat atau lambat, orang ini harus melepaskannya. Dan ketika ia melepaskannya, ia akan lari. Lari saja. Rukia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan dikunci kembali, kemudian ia merasakan dirinya diletakkan di atas kasur empuk. Gawat! Orang ini tidak main-main! Rukia terus berontak dan ia merasakan kakinya menendang sesuatu yang keras. Tahu-tahu kakinya dicengkeram oleh orang itu, "kalau kau tidak tenang, aku tidak bisa melepaskan ikatanmu, Kucing Nakal." Rukia bisa merasakan hembusan napas orang itu di telinganya. Rukia panik dan semakin meronta-ronta. "Hei! Hei! Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu!" Kali ini orang itu berseru dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Rukia hingga mereka berdua jatuh di atas kasur. Rukia terus meronta dan ia merasakan sumpalan di mulutnya sudah tidak ada. Rukia memang masih tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, tapi dia memanfaatkan hal itu untuk berteriak. "Hei! Jangan teriak, bodoh! Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa! Kalau kau tidak tenang juga, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini dalam keadaan terikat!" Kata-kata itu membuat Rukia tenang sedikit. Selama beberapa saat, Rukia menenangkan diri. Tangan besar itu perlahan mundur dari mulutnya. "Kumohon, jangan teriak atau berontak. Aku akan melepaskanmu, oke?" Kata-katanya dan nadanya berbicara membuat Rukia agak lebih tenang. Kemudian dia merasakan ikatan di sekitar matanya dilepaskan. Rukia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan chandelier terang yang tergantung di langit-langit. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda dengan rambut sewarna senja dan mata sewarna kayu. "Nah, mudah kan, Kucing Manis?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyuman tampan. Rukia merasakan pipinya panas untuk sesaat. Kemudian pria itu beranjak ke belakang tubuhnya dan Rukia merasakan pria itu sedang membuka tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. "Maafkan aku harus menculikmu begini, Tuan Puteri. Tapi kami bukan orang-orang barbar. Kami tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu selama kau juga mengikuti aturan kami."

"Kau akan mengunciku di sini, kan, Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia dengan was-was.

Pria itu mengangkat satu alis, "kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya dengan agak heran.

Rukia mengernyitkan dahi, "reputasimu sebagai bandit membuatmu terkenal di seluruh negeri, Kurosaki. Jangan pura-pura tak tahu." Jawab Rukia sambil memutar mata.

Pria itu hanya meringis mendengarnya, "aku merasa tersanjung bahwa seorang puteri mau repot-repot mengingat nama seorang sampah sepertiku." Katanya dengan sarkastis.

"Kau tidak akan mengunciku, bukan?" tanya Rukia lagi, mengingatkan mereka pada topik yang sebenarnya.

Pria itu mendesah. "Kalau tidak dibegitukan, aku tahu kau pasti akan mencoba kabur." Katanya sambil menggosok rambut jingganya. Kemudian ia tersenyum sombong, "kau memang tak melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Tapi setelah aku berdiri dan membuka pintu, kau pasti akan menerjangku dan kabur dari tempat ini. Benar kan?" tanyanya. Rukia terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin rencananya bisa ketahuan dengan begitu mudah? Apakah ia sebegitu gampangnya dibaca? Pria itu tertawa kecil melihat wajah Rukia yang tercengang dan seakan membaca pikirannya, dia berkata, "tentu saja aku tahu—aku sudah lama berada di bisnis ini—aku tahu gerak-gerik dan tanda orang yang mau melarikan diri. Tapi biar kuberitahu kau, Kucing Manis. Kami mengurungmu di sini demi kebaikanmu juga. Tempat ini jauh dari rumahmu—lebih jauh dari yang kau kira—dan tempat ini dikelilingi oleh hutan dan tebing. Kalaupun kau bisa kabur dari sini, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya dengan sikap menantang. Rukia terdiam dan ia sadar bahwa pria itu benar. "Butuh dua hari untuk keluar dari hutan dan butuh tiga hari untuk menuruni tebing—itu pun kalau kau tidak tersesat atau mati jatuh lebih dulu. Dan setelah itu masih ada beribu-ribu mil untuk kembali ke rumahmu. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku takkan mengambil resiko itu. Di luar mansion ini adalah alam liar, Kucing Kecil. Percayalah—kau takkan bertahan lebih dari lima menit di luar sana tanpa kami." Rukia memincingkan matanya dengan geram mendengar nada meremehkan itu—tapi ia sadar bahwa pria itu benar dan ia kalah. Ia takkan bisa pergi kemana-mana. "Kalau kau sudah paham, lebih baik urungkan sajalah niatmu melarikan diri, Tuan Puteri. Nanti kami bisa repot mengurus mayatmu."

"Jangan bilang begitu!" Seru Rukia ketika mendengar kata 'mayat'. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalian menang. Aku tidak akan melarikan diri—tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan berhenti berusaha melarikan diri." Katanya. Kemudian dia melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak pernah dilakukannya—ia memohon. "Ibuku membutuhkanku—dan ayahku pasti akan cemas. Kumohon, kembalikan aku ke rumahku secepatnya."

Pria itu memandangnya beberapa saat dan Rukia tidak tahu apakah itu pandangan iba atau meremehkan. "Aku tahu. Kami juga tidak berniat menahanmu selamanya. Waktu itu aku hanya berniat menjadikanmu sandera saja supaya teman-temanku bisa selamat—tapi aku sadar, kalau aku melepaskanmu di gerbang waktu itu, pemanah yang berada di atap balkon akan menembakku." Kata pria itu.

Rukia terkesiap, "Pemanah? Pemanah yang mana?"

"Aduh—apa kau tidak lihat di atap balkon tempat ayahmu berada terdapat seorang pemanah yang membidik ke arahku? Karena itulah pedangku kuletakkan di lehermu untuk memantulkan cahaya ke arahnya agar konsentrasinya pecah. Dari awal, aku sama sekali tidak berniat melukaimu." Pria itu kembali menggosok belakang lehernya. Rukia hanya menelengkan kepala tak mengerti. Sejak kapan Ayahnya begitu siap siaga untuk menyiapkan seorang pemanah pada saat darurat tak terduga seperti itu? Pria itu mendesah, membuat Rukia kembali fokus pada percakapan mereka lagi. "Untuk sementara kau harus tinggal di sini. Jangan kabur, mengerti?"

"Iya, iya." Rukia memutar mata.

Kemudian terdengar suara feminin dari luar, "Kakak! Makan malamnya sudah siap!"

Makan malam? Glek. Rukia menelan ludah. Dari kemarin, dia tidak makan—perutnya kosong dan minta diisi. Dia tidak melihat pria itu memandangnya sekilas kemudian membuang muka. Tahu-tahu ia mendengar pria itu berkata, "Kalau kau janji tidak akan kabur, aku akan mengijinkanmu keluar dari kamar ini untuk makan malam." Katanya. Rukia menatap pria itu dengan cepat. Semudah itukah—atau pria ini ingin sesuatu yang lebih? "Aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu jika itu yang kau pertanyakan. Kau pasti lapar. Perjalanan kemarin makan waktu seharian. Berjanjilah, maka kunci pintu itu akan kubuka. Kalau tidak, aku akan membawakanmu makanan."

"Jadi walaupun aku tidak berjanji, aku akan tetap dapat makanan?" Tanya Rukia.

"Atau kau lebih suka kami meninggalkanmu mati kelaparan?" Pria itu bertanya balik. Alis Rukia mengkerut mendengarnya. Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "itu tadi adalah pertanyaan. Jadi? Janji atau tidak?" tanya pria itu kembali pada topiknya.

Rukia mendesah. Ia akan menyesali ini, tapi saat ini ia benar-benar lapar dan ia butuh makan. Ia harus menelan egonya dulu—mungkin lain kali ia bisa lebih beruntung. "Baiklah. Terserah kau. Aku janji."

Pria itu tersenyum menang—menyebabkan Rukia ingin sekali mencakar senyum sombong itu dari wajahnya. "Bagus." Pria itu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan cepat, memutar kunci pintunya, membukanya, dan membungkuk hormat mempersilakan Rukia keluar lebih dulu. "Silakan, _milady_." Katanya dengan gaya seorang butler tulen—tapi kata _milady_ diucapkannya dengan nada yang mengganggu.

Rukia memutar mata mendengar sindiran yang menurutnya kekanakkan tersebut. Tapi ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh pria itu. "Untuk ukuran seorang bandit dan penculik, harus kuakui, kau mengerti bagaimana caranya memperlakukan perempuan." Kata Rukia setengah menyindir.

Pria itu menggeram karena kesal, "Bukan penculik. Panggil aku Ichigo." Katanya sambil menyusul gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, Ichigo. Panggil aku Rukia—mengingat aku akan menjadi... 'tawananmu' di rumah ini untuk sementara waktu." Rukia membalas dengan wajah bosan. Ichigo memutar mata. Yah, waktunya berada di mansion ini akan terasa sangat panjang dengan adanya anggota baru yang tidak ingin berada disini. Tapi harus diakuinya, mengganggu gadis ini terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Ichigo meringis sombong, "Jangan cemas, Kucing Manis. Kalau kau merasa bosan, kami bisa mengurungmu di kamar itu sampai kau terbiasa dengan rumah ini." Kata-kata yang dilapisi nada arogan yang begitu kental tersebut membuat Rukia merasa terintimidasi—dan ia benci merasa terintimidasi. Rukia menatap ke arah pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan perasaan benci, karena ia tahu kalau dia tak memiliki kuasa apapun di rumah ini dan Rukia berada di bawah kendali pemilik rumah ini—Kurosaki Ichigo. Kalau ia mau, Ichigo bisa saja mengurungnya ke ruang bawah tanah tanpa memberinya makan dan ia bisa saja memperlakukannya seperti binatang. Tapi hal itu tidak ia lakukan karena Rukia tahu pria tersebut memiliki cara lain yang lebih _lembut_ untuk membuat orang lain mengerti siapa yang memegang kekuasaan disini—dan ia juga takkan segan melakukannya. Pria ini terlalu pintar.

"Aku membencimu, Kurosaki!" Rukia mendesis lalu membuang muka.

_Benar-benar kucing yang liar_, pikir Ichigo sambil tersenyum arogan. "Perasaanmu terbalas." Responnya terhadap perkataan Rukia tadi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sang Raja dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu berubah total saat ia sendirian bersama istrinya di ruangan mereka. Byakuya telah meminta para penjaga dan tabib untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan istrinya sendiri untuk sementara. Wajah istrinya pucat pasi. Bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna pink berubah menjadi kebiruan. Ia tak ingin mengatakannya tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa tubuh ringkih istrinya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang mereka mirip sekali dengan mayat. Ia berlutut di sisi tempat tidur dan menggenggam tangan istrinya. Dingin. Ia mungkin tidak memperlihatkannya, tapi Byakuya sangat ketakutan. Satu-satunya tanda bahwa istrinya masih hidup adalah gerakan perutnya yang naik turun saat ia bernapas. Dengan ujung jarinya, Byakuya mengelus pipi istrinya dengan sangat hati-hati—ia tak ingin melukai tubuh istrinya yang sudah sangat lemah, seolah tubuhnya terbuat dari kaca.

Sejak dulu, istrinya sakit-sakitan. Bahkan ia melahirkan putrinya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Ketika itu, istrinya kehilangan banyak darah dan hampir tak dapat ditolong. Untung saja pendarahan itu berhasil dicegah—tapi akibatnya, Byakuya tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi yang bisa menjadi penerus keluarga dan tahtanya. Tapi Byakuya terlanjur mencintainya—sangat mencintainya. Byakuya rela melakukan apapun bila itu artinya bisa membahagiakan istri dan putrinya. Bila dewa memintanya untuk menukar nyawanya dengan nyawa istrinya, maka Byakuya dengan senang hati akan menyerahkan nyawanya bila artinya istri dan putrinya bisa selamat. Byakuya mendesah dan meletakkan keningnya di atas punggung tangan istrinya. Kemudian ia menatap istrinya dengan lembut dan mencium setiap jari-jari istrinya.

"Aku akan menemukan putri kita, Hisana." gumamnya lirih—suaranya penuh dengan emosi. "Aku janji, aku akan menemukannya dan kita bisa bertiga lagi—seperti dulu." Byakuya membungkuk dan mencium kening istrinya dengan penuh kasih sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan tidur yang seharusnya ditempati olehnya dan istrinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Sepuluh halaman word. Ah... hatiku senang melihat review2 kalian. Walaupun cuma fic rombakan, tapi kalian tetap antusias membacanya. Aku jadi terharu, huhuhu...

Beberapa fakta dlm cerita ini:

1. Aku hampir lupa kalau bhs indonya 'corpse' itu 'mayat'. Oh, well...

2. Aku gk bs menemukan bhs indo yg tepat utk turquoise.

3. Turquoise itu nama warna—BUKAN kura-kura—just in case you don't know.

4. Tiga paragraf terakhir ttg Byakuya aslinya gk ada.

5. Yes, I want to change Rukia's personality. Disini Rukia bakalan agak dableg, keras kepala, dan sarkastis—gak kayak di fic sebelumnya dimana dia jadi goody-two-shoes yg nurut apapun dikatakan orang (kecuali ayahnya).

6. Ichigo akan jadi gabungan antara Robin Hood dan Kid si Pencuri (bukan Kaito Kid loh. Eh? Udah tau ya kalo aku pake imagenya Kaito? Ck...). Lincah, cerdik, pemarah, sarkastis, arogan, tapi baik dan dermawan. Tapi sifatnya yg bakal paling keliatan menonjol adl sarkastis & arogan—terutama trhdp Rukia.

7. Di fic yg sebelumnya, Ichigo keliatan kayak big-softy trhdp Rukia yg baru aja dikenal & tau2 udh jatuh cinta. Ak berniat mengubah hal ini tanpa hrs mengubah alur ceritanya. Tapi pastinya di endingnya mereka berdua akan tetap bersama dong. ICHIRUKI FOREVER!

Aku mau bales review yg gak login dulu ah.

**Haruka Ndo susah login**: salam kenal dan terima kasih kembali :) warna mata Rukia menurut saya biru safir. Memang di animenya, warna mata Rukia lebih ke arah violet (ungu), tapi di manganya, warna mata Rukia biru safir agak keabuan. Jadi saya nganut Kubo aja (manga). Maaf, saya nggak tau warna mata Naruto—saya nggak pernah merhatiin *dihajar naruto FC*

**Piyocco**: hah? Kamu nggak inget sama ceritanya? Q.Q *nangis di pojokan* huhuhu, kejamnya dirimu... ;-; tapi gak apalah, nih saya ingetin lagi. :p Hehehe. The Knight akan apdet. Tunggu yah.

**Chadeschan**: eh? Masak? Setau saya, aku dapat ijin bikin fic ini dari alur ceritanya The Great Kon-sama, dan bukan dari author native. Jd aku gk tau dimana km pernah baca alur ini dlm bhs inggris. Mungkin ada yg mirip? Kalo iya, maka hal itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka *apasih?* Gimana kalo tanya sama The Great Kon-sama ajah? Siapa tau dia udh bikin ceritanya dlm bhs inggris?

**ChappyBerry Lover**: Huhuhu, saya juga kangen sama fic itu... (saya kan authornya yah?) nggak discontinue kok. Cuman susah aja bikin alur ceritanya. Yupz, saya berencana menghapus humornya karena saya sudah lama sadar bahwa saya tidak berbakat menulis fic humor =.=" *loncat ke liang kubur* Jadi saya akan pakai gaya nulis deskriptif yang biasanya saya pake di The Knight—gaya nulis jaman jadul =.=a

Ternyata banyak juga yang review *loncat2 gembira. Saya jadi semangat :D Sorry for the OOCness. Jangan lupa, ini AU. Saya tdk bisa menjamin kalau semua karakter will be In Character. Review lagi yah. Reviews make authors happy and happy authors will update faster :)) tapi inget, aku gk punya fire hidrant, jadi aku gak menerima flame atau rumahku bakalan kebakaran nanti. O(∩_∩)O


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Let's see, Inoue kills herself and Renji hooked up with Tatsuki—yeah, I own Bleach.

This chapter is brought to you by a cup of chocolate milk and fried squids. No match? Whatever, it's true, though.

Edited in August 26th, 2012

.

* * *

.

.

Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasa. Tak ada yang menggubris keberadaan Rukia di meja tersebut dan tak ada yang menyinggung soal dirinya. Keempat orang tersebut makan, bercanda, dan tertawa. Sekali-sekali terjadi pertengkaran kecil tapi segera dilerai oleh pria besar yang duduk di samping kirinya dan omelan seorang anak gadis yang Rukia kira umurnya tak lebih dari empat belas tahun. Anak gadis itu berambut cokelat pasir yang dikuncir menjadi dua dan bermata cokelat susu. Senyumnya begitu manis dan polos. Menurut Kurosaki, gadis ini bernama Yuzu dan dari cara anak itu memanggil Kurosaki, nampaknya anak gadis itu adalah adiknya. Yang menyapanya di meja waktu itu hanyalah anak gadis yang ramah itu. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menanyakan siapa dirinya atau bagaimana dia bisa sampai sini. Ia hanya tersenyum menyambutnya dan menawarkan air atau kelebihan lauk. Ketika Rukia menggeleng, gadis itu bahkan nampak cemas dan bertanya bila ia mau dimasakkan sesuatu yang bisa menambahkan nafsu makannya. Rukia hanya tertawa kecil dan menggeleng sekali lagi—tidak ingin anak itu ikut repot atas keberadaannya yang seharusnya tidak diinginkan di rumah ini. Anak itu begitu ramah, halus, keibuan, dan nampak begitu ringkih sehingga anak itu mengingatkan dirinya pada ibunya yang halus dan sakit-sakitan di rumah. Rukia bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan ibunya di rumah? Apakah ia mencemaskan dirinya hingga sakit? Rukia dalam hati berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada ibundanya.

Saat keempat orang tersebut masih sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing dan menertawakan satu sama lain, Rukia menilik mereka satu per satu. Di ujung meja, satu setengah meter di hadapannya, duduk sang Pemimpin, Kurosaki Ichigo, yang tertawa dan mengganggu dua orang di sampingnya dengan candaannya yang sarkastis. Orang yang baru pertama kali mengenalnya pasti akan langsung tersinggung dengan kata-katanya, tapi nampaknya dua orang di sampingnya itu sudah terbiasa dan membalas perkataannya dengan kata-kata yang sarkastis pula—malah kadang-kadang mereka bisa menangkap candaan dalam nada bicara Kurosaki yang justru menurutnya sangat mengejek dan tertawa bersama. Rukia menyadari bahwa sejak mengantarnya ke meja makan, pria itu sama sekali tidak berbicara dengannya. Hanya sekali-sekali saja pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum pria itu kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanannya atau pada dua orang yang berkonyol-konyolan di sampingnya. Bahkan saat Rukia kesulitan mengambil _cream puff_ di atas meja yang terletak agak jauh darinya, Kurosaki hanya memandangnya sekilas dengan pandangan kosong lalu kembali makan. Sungguh pria brengsek. Kurosaki makan dengan cepat tapi sopan. Ia tidak langsung mengisap semua lauk di atas meja seperti lintah, tapi dia mengambil sedikit-sedikit dan Rukia sedikit memincingkan mata ketika mengetahui bahwa pria itu mematuhi _table manner_—ia bahkan tidak menekan ujung meja dengan sikunya dan selalu menyeka bibirnya dengan saputangan setelah meminum anggur dari gelasnya. Tapi ia mengunyah dan menelan makanannya dengan cepat sehingga makanan di piringnya cepat habis dan ia akan segera mengambil lagi. Ia memanggil teman-temannya dengan sebutan berlainan. Pada pria berbaju putih di sebelah kanannya, ia memanggilnya Ishida—sementara pria di sebelah kirinya memanggil orang yang sama dengan Uryuu. Pada pria berambut merah panjang di sebelah kirinya, Kurosaki memanggilnya Renji, sementara Ishida memanggil pria itu dengan Abarai. Sementara, Kurosaki memanggil pria yang paling besar yang duduk paling dekat dengan Rukia dengan sebutan Chad—sementara Ishida dan Abarai memanggilnya dengan Sado. Nampaknya ia punya cara sendiri untuk memanggil orang lain sebagai tanda kedekatan mereka dengannya—ia bahkan tidak pernah memanggil mereka dengan embel-embel –san atau –kun. Kurosaki adalah pria yang langsung—tak ada basa-basi—dan tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain. Selain itu, bila ia berbicara—Rukia mengamati—tak ada yang memotong perkataannya walaupun sebenarnya perkataannya itu sama sekali tidak penting. Rukia menangkap bahwa ketiga orang ini menaruh hormat dan segan pada Kurosaki. Ia tak mengerti; apanya yang harus dihormati dari pria brengsek yang tak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita itu? Bahkan Kurosaki tak pernah memanggil dirinya dengan namanya—ia selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kucing. Alis Rukia berkerut—kenapa ia memanggil dirinya dengan Kucing? Kenapa tidak Kelinci saja? Selain itu, Rukia juga menangkap aura kepemimpinan dan wibawa yang begitu besar dari pria berambut oranye itu—walaupun terkadang ia bersikap konyol. Harus diakuinya, aura kewibawaannya terkadang mengintimidasinya—walaupun Rukia mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan hal itu. Rukia tidak bisa tidak bertanya-tanya; siapa sebenarnya Kurosaki Ichigo ini?

Di samping kanan Kurosaki adalah Ishida—atau itulah yang setidaknya didengar olehnya dari mulut Kurosaki karena pria brengsek itu sama sekali tidak memperkenalkannya pada siapapun di meja ini. Ishida adalah orang yang benar-benar kebalikan dari Kurosaki. Dari caranya ia mengikuti _table manner_, makan, bertingkah, bahkan kata-katanya, semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Rambutnya hitam dan kulitnya pucat. Rukia tidak bisa melihat warna matanya dengan jelas karena selalu tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya yang selalu didorongnya ke batang hidungnya—benda sial itu selalu turun dari tempatnya semula—dan lensa kacamata tersebut akan memantulkan cahaya yang membuat Rukia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang dipakainya. Ia nampak pendiam dan bersahaja bila tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Tapi bila sudah berhadapan dengan Kurosaki dan kata-katanya yang seperti air terjun—terus mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan—Ishida akan menyemprotkan sederet kata-kata kreatif dari kebun binatang yang artinya sendiri saja Rukia sudah menyerah mengartikannya—meskipun Rukia tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar ingin tahu artinya. Nampaknya hanya Kurosaki saja yang bisa membuatnya mati gaya. Selain itu, nampaknya Ishida memiliki gaya _fashion_ yang aneh. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang mengenakan jubah putih di saat makan malam santai? Namun, gerak-geriknya yang nampaknya diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga terkesan halus, intelijen, dan bersahaja membuat Rukia berpikir pria itu mungkin keturunan bangsawan—atau mungkin pernah mengikuti pelajaran sebagai bangsawan. Sebisa mungkin, Rukia mengamati, Ishida menghindar dari perkataan yang kotor dan kecerdasannya membuatnya bisa mengikuti—dan membalas—celaan Kurosaki yang arogan. Dari pengamatan Rukia, Ishida adalah orang yang sopan, elegan, dan sangat berhati-hati. Ia juga nampaknya tidak akan maju dalam pertengkaran atau kekerasan yang dirasanya tidak perlu. Pria itu takkan mengambil resiko yang tidak perlu, tipikal pria pasif—hampir mengingatkannya pada ayahnya. Menurut kesimpulannya, pria itu tidak terlalu ramah dan agak dingin dengan orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin Rukia tidak ingin berada di sisi jeleknya.

Kemudian di samping kiri Kurosaki, di hadapan Ishida, adalah Abarai Renji. Setidaknya itulah yang ditangkapnya karena Kurosaki memanggilnya dengan Renji dan Ishida memanggilnya dengan Abarai. Kurang lebih, pria berambut merah dengan tato nyentrik itu hampir sama dengan Kurosaki—hanya saja lebih liar dan tidak memiliki _manners_ sama sekali—seolah-olah pria ini dulunya dibesarkan di hutan atau apa. Semua makanan di meja langsung dihisapnya tanpa ampun—ia bahkan mengambilnya dengan tangan kosong. Dia bahkan tidak peduli bila remah-remah daging ayam dan saos menutupi mulut dan jarinya. Bila sisa-sisa tersebut sudah dirasa mengganggu, maka ia akan mengelapnya dengan lengan bajunya. Sungguh orang yang tidak punya gaya. Dari yang dilihatnya, Abarai sama sekali tidak akur dengan Ishida. Sebenarnya hal itu wajar—kalau dengan Kurosaki yang memiliki aura kewibawaan saja Ishida bisa mengeluarkan seluruh isi kebun binatang dari mulut sopannya, apalagi dengan pria yang kelihatannya dibesarkan di hutan ini. Selain itu, Rukia bisa merasakan bahwa pria berambut merah panjang—dan hampir tak terawat itu—sebenarnya berotak dangkal, alias agak kurang pintar—bodoh yang diperhalus. Rukia bisa menangkap garis bibir jenaka yang ada pada pria itu. Ia tak pernah memikirkan apapun yang dikatakannya—semua kata-katanya mengalir begitu saja. Tidak seperti Kurosaki yang memilih kata-kata yang halus tapi dapat memberi tekanan dan nada yang tepat yang bisa membuat orang naik darah tanpa harus menghinanya secara langsung—alias menyindir. Abarai sama sekali tidak menyindir, ia langsung menusuk dengan sederetan kata kebun binatang Afrika yang kosa katanya bahkan belum pernah didengar oleh Rukia. Bila ia ingin menghina, maka ia akan benar-benar menghina, dengan kata-kata yang culas dan menusuk perasaan. Tapi nampaknya ketiga temannya memang sudah terbiasa mendengar caranya berbicara yang blak-blakan dan terkesan polos. Selain itu dia hanya sekali-sekali saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak konyol. Ia memiliki rasa humor yang garing dan terlalu mesum. Rukia bisa langsung mengetahui kalau pria itu tidak terlalu menghargai wanita. Pria itu juga cepat marah dan gampang tersinggung. Selain itu, ia juga selalu menggerutu tentang makanan yang menurutnya tidak cukup banyak untuk membuat ia benar-benar kenyang—bahkan saat ia sedang bersendawa. Tentu saja hal itu langsung dibalas dengan dampratan halus dari Kurosaki. Rukia berkesimpulan bahwa Abarai adalah pria kedua di daftarnya yang harus ia hindari di rumah ini (tentu saja nama pertama di daftarnya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo).

Pria keempat adalah orang yang sangat pendiam dan misterius. Tubuhnya begitu besar sehingga Rukia merasa dirinya seperti kerdil berada begitu dekat dengan pria itu. Tapi selama itu, pria itu hanya berbicara jika diajak bicara dan tak pernah ikut berpatisipasi dalam kekonyolan di meja makan yang diketuai oleh Kurosaki. Rambutnya yang cokelat gelap berombak menutupi matanya dan kulitnya gelap. Sedangkan di bahu kanannya yang berotot, terdapat sebuah tato bergambar hati yang dililit oleh seekor ular yang membuka taringnya sehingga terlihat ganas dan berbisa. Di bawah hati tersebut terdapat pita yang bertuliskan 'amore e muerte'—'cinta dan kematian'. Pria ini mungkin bukan dari negeri ini, pikirnya. Bila bicara, pria itu hanya akan mengeluarkan beberapa kata yang menurutnya perlu saja, sekali-kali tersenyum bila memang kekonyolan mereka bertiga membuatnya geli, dan akan langsung bertindak bila Abarai sudah membuat suasana menjadi rusuh. Suaranya dalam dan kadang Rukia berpikir kalau air dalam gelasnya bergetar saat pria itu mengeluarkan suara—tapi mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Semula, Rukia menyangka kalau pria ini yang paling kasar, tapi ternyata hanya pria itu yang membantu Rukia mengambilkan _cream puff_ yang tangan kecilnya tidak sanggup mencapai—sesuatu yang, Rukia berani bertaruh, takkan dilakukan oleh Kurosaki. Saat Rukia tersenyum padanya sebagai tanda terima kasih pun, pria itu mengangguk padanya. Sementara tiga pria yang lain menjadi orang-orang brengsek terhadapnya (tak mengacuhkannya dan bersikap seolah ia angin lalu), pria yang dipanggil Sado ini menjadi orang yang _gentleman_. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Nampaknya Sado sangat memegang prinsip "_silence is gold_". Caranya makan juga bersahaja, seperti Ishida yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia melempitkan sapu tangan di kerahnya sebelum makan dan saat mengunyah pun dilakukannya dengan tanpa suara dan tak ada sisa makanan yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya—meskipun sikunya masih menekan ujung meja. Setidaknya pria ini memiliki dasar dari _table manner_. Namun dari mereka bertiga, Sado lah yang paling misterius dan tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi Rukia bisa merasakan bahwa pria besar ini sebenarnya sangat baik dan lembut—lebih baik dari mereka bertiga digabung. Akan hal itu, Rukia yakin.

Kemudian ada dua orang yang bekerja di dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Yang satunya adalah anak gadis yang dipanggil Kurosaki dengan Yuzu dan memanggil Kurosaki dengan sebutan 'kakak'. Satu orang lagi tidak pernah nampak dari dapur. Ketika Rukia mendengar bunyi air mengalir dan bunyi piring yang saling beradu, Rukia berpikir bahwa orang tersebut—siapapun dia—mungkin sedang mencuci piring.

Malam semakin larut dan waktu makan malam—serta waktu untuk berkonyol-konyolan—sudah habis. Sado, Ishida, dan Abarai sudah berada di pembaringannya masing-masing, sedangkan Kurosaki pergi ke balik pintu di belakang dapur. Rukia masih duduk di kursinya, mencoba untuk mengudap sisa _cream puff_ yang disisakan oleh keempat pria itu—rupanya dari keempat pria itu hanya Sado yang menyukai rasa manis _cream puff_; Ishida dan Renji tidak menyukainya, sedangkan Kurosaki hanya mengambil sebuah. Hei, memangnya salah untuk mengamati orang-orang yang akan menjadi _housemate_-nya selama beberapa saat? Kurosaki tadi masuk ke pintu belakang bersama adiknya, Yuzu, dan satu orang lagi—yang Rukia lihat berambut hitam dan tingginya hampir sama dengan Yuzu. Ia ingat, Kurosaki memanggilnya dengan Karin. Mungkin salah satu adiknya? Berapa adik lagi yang dimiliki Kurosaki? Rukia masih menjilati sisa-sisa krim yang menempel di jari-jarinya saat pintu yang berada di belakang dapur terbuka—memperlihatkan Kurosaki. Ia sendirian tanpa kedua anak tersebut. Entah kenapa, Rukia bisa melihat mata Kurosaki terlihat sedikit lembut ketika ia baru saja menutup pintu tersebut. Tapi ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Rukia, kelembutannya menghilang dan diganti dengan sinar terhibur dan sebuah cengiran yang menurut Rukia agak mencurigakan muncul di bibirnya. Rukia merinding melihatnya dan memincingkan mata dengan curiga—rencana jahat apa lagi yang ada di pikirannya?

"Aku pikir kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan, kan? Kucing Manis?" tanya Ichigo dengan cengiran yang _oh-so-handsome_ di wajahnya seraya berjalan mendekati meja.

Rukia merengut, "Jangan panggil aku kucing! Aku ini manusia, mengerti!" Tapi Kurosaki tak menggubrisnya.

Pria berambut oranye itu menarik kursinya dan duduk di situ seperti semula, satu setengah meter di hadapan Rukia dan dipisahkan dengan meja makan. Rukia sungguh bersyukur pada fakta kedua. Ia duduk dengan posisi kaki menyilang di bawah meja dan kedua tangan di atas meja. Dagunya bertumpu pada jari-jarinya yang ditautkan. Ia mengamati Rukia dengan pandangan menghitung layaknya serigala yang mengamati mangsanya. Mau tak mau, Rukia merinding mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Tak ada pesan yang disampaikan melalui matanya atau sikapnya. Ia tak menatapnya dengan lembut atau mesum—seperti kebanyakan lelaki yang ia temui. Ichigo hanya menatapnya lurus-lurus—tanpa senyuman dan tanpa bergeming—layaknya serigala yang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyergap mangsanya bila ia bergerak sedikit saja. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ketika menatapnya seperti itu? Mata Kurosaki memindai dirinya. Rambutnya, matanya, pipinya, bibirnya, pakaiannya—mungkin ia sedikit berpikir apa yang ada di balik pakaiannya—tangannya, kulitnya yang putih bersih, gerak-geriknya, dan Rukia tahu ia sudah melihat sisa-sisa krim yang menempel di jarinya. Kalau pun ia melihat, ia tak berkomentar apapun. Mata Kurosaki yang bergerak memindai setengah tubuhnya yang terlihat di balik meja tahu-tahu bergerak kembali ke atas, menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Rukia. Rukia mencoba untuk tak bergerak, untuk menatap balik Kurosaki dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang ia berikan padanya. Layaknya seekor yang kucing yang dipojokkan oleh seekor serigala, ia menatap Kurosaki dengan tajam—menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Menyergapnya? Atau mungkin ia hanya akan menganggapnya angin lalu saja? Mungkinkah dia sedang berpikir kandang seperti apa yang cocok untuk tubuh mungilnya? Rukia hampir bergidik terhadap pikirannya sendiri. Hampir. Mata cokelat Kurosaki yang hangat dan tajam menatap mata Rukia yang safir keabuan. Mata Kurosaki menatapnya dengan tajam sehingga Rukia yakin pria itu bisa melihat seluruh jiwa dan raganya dari matanya dalam sekali lihat.

Setelah adu pandang selama _only-God-knows-how-long_, sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Kurosaki. Rukia mengangkat satu alis. Apa lagi yang ia rencanakan sekarang? "Kau manis sekali, Tuan Puteri." Nah, Rukia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa ia akan mengatakan itu. Rukia merasa pipinya panas mendengar pujian tak terduga itu dan ia mendengar Kurosaki tertawa lembut. Alis Rukia berkerut malu mendengar tawa pria itu. Kurosaki menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, "maaf aku tidak memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku. Aku bahkan tidak membantu saat kau kesulitan mengambil _cream puff_. Aku pasti terlihat seperti seorang yang brengsek."

Rukia mengangkat satu alis. _Rupanya dia menyadarinya?_ Pikirnya sarkastis. "Silakan ralat aku bila aku salah, tapi apakah kau tidak sadar kalau kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau orang brengsek?"

Rukia tersenyum puas melihat alis Kurosaki yang mengkerut dan mendengar geraman rendah dari tenggorokannya. Ia pasti kesal. Rasakan. Tapi Rukia kembali mengangkat alis ketika pria itu mendesah seolah kalah, "yah, memang. Kuakui, aku memang sudah berlaku seperti orang brengsek di matamu. Perlu kau tahu, aku akan berbicara pada teman-temanku mengenaimu. Maksudnya untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa kau tidak akan mendatangkan ancaman bagi kami."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku takkan mendatangkan ancaman bagi kalian?" tukas Rukia. "Kau menculikku dan membawaku ke tempat ini—entah di mana ini—dan mungkin saja sekarang pasukan ayahku sudah berhasil mencari jejak kalian. Seharusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum membawaku kemari. Kalau waktu itu kau hanya menyanderaku saja dan melepaskanku begitu kau keluar, aku tidak akan terlalu terkejut. Lalu kenapa—?"

"Sudah kubilang, ayahmu akan segera membunuhku begitu aku melepaskanmu dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi!" potong Ichigo. Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi, tanda bahwa ia sudah tidak sabar. Tapi sesaat kemudian, emosinya keluar, "_Guardians_ telah membunuh orang tuaku dan orang tua teman-temanku! Kalau aku menculikmu dan bernegosiasi, mungkin aku bisa berbicara pada ayahmu tentang hal itu." Rukia terdiam sesaat. Masalah pribadi rupanya. "_Guardians_ brengsek telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan menyamarkannya sebagai kecelakaan. Begitu juga dengan kakek Chad; hanya karena hutang, mereka memukuli kakek malang itu hingga mati! _Guardians_ macam apa itu? Bagaimana mungkin ayahmu tidak mendengar tentang hal itu? Kenapa ayahmu tidak berbuat apa-apa?" Sekarang mata Kurosaki menjadi liar dan marah. Tapi posisinya tetap bersandar di kursi dengan kaki menyilang di bawah meja dan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada bidangnya. "Selain itu ia juga berusaha membunuhku. Kalau bukan karena aku menyanderamu, aku pasti sudah mati dan teman-temanku pasti akan tertangkap." Ada nada sedih yang ditangkap Rukia di balik kata-katanya. Kurosaki mendengus, "memangnya mereka bisa apa tanpa aku? Aku yang menemukan mereka dan kami tumbuh bersama. Tanpa aku, mereka pasti..." Ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya berubah menjadi lembut dan sedih. Entah kenapa, Rukia tak tahan melihat Kurosaki yang seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih Kurosaki yang mengganggunya dengan kata-kata sarkastis daripada ia yang berubah menjadi orang _emo_ di hadapannya—seperti sekarang.

"Kau ingin aku bicara dengan ayahku?" tanya Rukia dengan hati-hati. Ia bersumpah, Kurosaki memiliki _mood_ yang lebih gampang berubah-ubah daripada _mood_ seorang wanita hamil. Kurosaki mendongak ke arahnya. "Kalau kau melepaskanku, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu atas tuduhan apapun. Aku... akan mencoba meyakinkan ayahku atas apa yang kau lakukan ini."

Rukia mendengar Kurosaki mendengus sinis, "hmph, kau pikir itu akan berhasil?" tukasnya. Kurosaki menatap Rukia lagi dengan tatapan tajam. "Ayahmu sudah berpikir bahwa kami adalah penjahat. Kalaupun kami melepaskanmu dan kau mencoba meyakinkannya, kau pikir ia akan melepaskan kami begitu saja? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Ia akan menahan kami dan 'hanya' akan menghukum kami belasan tahun penjara karena kau telah 'meyakinkannya' untuk tidak membunuh kami." katanya dengan nada sinis. Rukia terdiam mendengarnya. Memang benar. Ayahnya takkan tinggal diam walaupun Rukia sudah meyakinkannya, dan beliau pasti akan menghukum Four Musketeers apapun yang ia katakan. Ganjaran paling berat adalah hukuman mati, dan walaupun Rukia sudah meminta untuk tidak membunuh mereka, ayahnya pasti akan tetap memenjarakan mereka, paling lama seumur hidup.

Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya menatap Rukia yang sedang berpikir. "Kau pikir aku tak kenal ayahmu?" Rukia merasakan dirinya kaku ketika mendengar kata-katanya. Kurosaki mengenal ayahnya? Rukia menatap pria itu dengan cepat. "Biar kuberitahu, siapa diriku yang sebenarnya." Rukia menatap Kurosaki yang bangkit pelan-pelan dari kursinya dengan perasaan was-was. Kurosaki menatap Rukia lurus-lurus, "aku adalah Kurosaki Ichigo—putra tertua dari Kurosaki Isshin dan Kurosaki Masaki; serta kepala dari klan Kurosaki generasi ke-9." Kepala Rukia berputar dan matanya melebar ketika pria di hadapannya mendeklarasikan identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Klan Kurosaki? Kurosaki Ichigo—kepala klan Kurosaki yang sudah lama hilang? Jadi masih ada anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang masih hidup? Berarti yang membantai seluruh klan Kurosaki adalah _Guardians_? Apakah semua kejutan ini akan berakhir? Kurosaki menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Rukia yang masih memproses semua informasi yang ia berikan dengan senyum kecil, "dan ayahmu... adalah teman ayahku." Rupanya tidak. Senyum Kurosaki semakin lebar ketika melihat tatapan Rukia yang semakin nanar dengan setiap informasi yang ia berikan.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Kucing Kecil," Kurosaki mencondongkan tubuhnya ke atas meja, mendekati Rukia, membuat gadis itu kembali fokus padanya—entah kenapa Ichigo senang sekali melihat matanya fokus menatap balik dirinya. "Seberapapun kau mencoba melakukan perjanjian dengan sang iblis, iblis ini tidak akan melepaskanmu." katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan senyum arogan yang penuh kemenangan.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Rukia menatap pria di hadapannya itu dengan penuh benci. Pria ini baru saja mengakui bahwa ia adalah iblis. Sungguh pria brengsek! "Aku membencimu, Kurosaki." Rukia sekali lagi mendesis marah.

Senyum arogan Kurosaki semakin lebar mendengarnya, "aku juga mencintaimu, Kucing Manis." Kening Rukia semakin berkerut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kuchiki Byakuya sekarang sedang sibuk membaca laporan dari bawahan-bawahannya di ruang kerjanya ketika sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu. Sang Raja mendongak dari perkamen-perkamen yang berserakan di mejanya, "masuk."

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pengawal. Orang itu masuk dan membungkuk dengan satu lutut di hadapannya, "Paduka, Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu sudah siuman."

Mendengar hal itu, tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Sang Raja langsung berdiri dari bangkunya, melewati sang pengawal yang langsung mengikuti rajanya dari belakang, dan dengan langkah cepat, ia berjalan ke ruangannya. Di dalam ruangan yang remang-remang tersebut, Byakuya melihat istrinya, Hisana. Istrinya itu menoleh ke arah suaminya ketika mendengar ia datang dan tersenyum lemah. Byakuya bahkan tidak menyadari adanya dokter kerajaan yang masih berlutut di samping tempat tidur—sang raja menjadi seorang pria biasa lagi di hadapan istrinya. Byakuya berlutut di samping tempat tidur istrinya dan menggenggam tangannya, "Hisana," bisiknya lembut.

"Byakuya-sama," Istrinya membalas dengan lemah.

Dokter kerajaan memanggil sang Raja, "Paduka," Byakuya menoleh. "Keadaan istri anda sudah stabil. Tapi ia masih harus banyak istirahat dan tidak boleh memikirkan terlalu banyak hal. Penyakitnya dipicu oleh stress berkepanjangan." katanya. Lalu dokter itu meletakkan sebuah botol kecil yang terbuat dari kaca, "obat ini harus diminum tiga kali sehari, Paduka Ratu. Percayalah, anda akan segera sembuh. Bila obatnya sudah habis, segera panggil saya dan saya akan membawakan obatnya lagi." jelasnya. Setelah Byakuya mengucapkan terima kasih, dokter itu membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Hisana meremas tangan Byakuya yang menggenggamnya, "Byakuya-sama. Rukia...? Rukia?"

Byakuya memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar istrinya memanggil-manggil nama putrinya. "Aku akan menemukan putri kita, Hisana." Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata istrinya. "Rukia adalah anak yang cerdas dan tegar—ia akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu." Pria itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Byakuya takkan mengakui bahwa saat ia meyakinkan istrinya, ia juga berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau ingat ketika aku mencoba menghukumnya di dalam kamar?" tanyanya. Hisana tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Rukia masih berumur tujuh tahun ketika itu. "Dia memecahkan guci kesayanganku dan aku mengurungnya di kamar seharian. Tapi anak nakal itu lompat dari kamarnya—dari lantai tiga—dan mencoba membetulkan kembali guciku itu dengan lem." Byakuya tersenyum mengingat ulah putrinya yang nakal dan kreatif itu. Rukia hampir menangis ketika Byakuya memarahinya dan mengurungnya di kamar seharian. Tapi ia memilin selimut dan kain lainnya untuk dijadikan tali dan lompat ke luar jendela lantai tiganya dan memperbaiki guci yang pecah itu dengan menggunakan lem. Byakuya memergoki putrinya mencoba mengelem kembali guci yang telah dipecahkannya ketika ia masuk ke dapur. Rukia nampak sangat bersalah waktu itu dan ia berjanji takkan nakal lagi. Tentu saja Byakuya memaafkannya—siapa sih yang tahan dengan _puppy eyes_ Rukia? Byakuya tidak lagi peduli dengan gucinya yang bentuknya tidak seperti dulu lagi walaupun sudah dilem oleh putrinya.

"Kau ingat ketika Rukia pertama kali mencoba memasak?" tanya Hisana dengan senyum lembut.

"Yeah, anak nakal itu mengotori seluruh dapur dengan tepung." jawab Byakuya dengan senyum yang sama. "Tapi roti buatannya yang pertama kali itu lumayan untuk ukuran amatir, bukankah begitu? Sampai sekarang pun, ia masih meminta koki dapur mengajarinya membuat berbagai masakan." Byakuya masih ingat ketika ia memarahi Rukia karena telah mengotori dapur dengan tepung. Tapi setelah Rukia meyakinkan ayahnya untuk makan roti buatannya, Byakuya berubah pikiran dan Rukia kecil memamerkan senyumannya yang lebar dan bangga. "Kau ingat ketika kita pertama kali mengenalkannya pada Toushirou?" tanyanya kemudian. Mereka memperkenalkan Toushirou ketika Rukia berumur sembilan tahun.

"Ah, Toushirou. Aku sudah menganggapnya putraku sendiri." kata Hisana lemah. Ia ingat bahwa Rukia pandai membela diri karena ingin melindungi Toushirou.

"Waktu pertama kali kita memperkenalkan Rukia pada Toushirou, anak itu menertawakan rambut Toushirou yang berwarna putih hingga Toushirou menangis. Ingat?" Byakuya berkata.

"Ya, kemudian Rukia memukulnya dengan keras karena Toushirou menakut-nakuti kelincinya." Hisana tersenyum geli. "Tapi sampai sekarang mereka sangat akrab walaupun sering bertengkar dan aku tahu Toushirou masih sebal dengan Rukia karena telah membuatnya menangis waktu itu. Kurasa itu sebabnya Toushirou selalu berusaha bersaing dengan Rukia tentang apapun. Aku masih ingat ketika Toushirou mencoba mengalahkan Rukia dalam menggambar. Rukia menggambar kelinci dan Toushirou menggambar pohon dan aku menjadi jurinya. Aku menganggap gambar Rukia lebih bagus dan Rukia langsung menyombongkan diri pada anak malang itu hingga ia menangis." Hisana tersenyum geli. "Tapi Rukia selalu melindungi Toushirou. Aku ingat ketika Rukia menangkap Toushirou yang jatuh dari ayunan."

"Iya. Rukia menganggap dirinya kakak perempuan Toushirou." kata Byakuya geli. "Itu wajar; Toushirou berumur tiga tahun lebih muda darinya." Byakuya ingat ketika putrinya pulang dengan berbagai memar di tubuhnya dan baju yang kotor. Ketika Hisana menanyakannya dengan cemas, Rukia tersenyum lebar tanpa terlihat kesakitan sama sekali dan berkata, "_Aku baru saja menyelamatkan Shirou-chan dari atas pohon, Okaa-chama!_" Setelah itu, Byakuya memutuskan untuk mengajari Rukia ilmu bela diri dan ilmu pedang agar ia bisa melindungi dirinya bila ingin menyelamatkan temannya yang dipanggil Shirou-chan itu. Mulai dari umur sepuluh tahun, Rukia belajar ilmu pedang dan ilmu bela diri dan ia akan selalu merasa bangga bila telah menyelamatkan Toushirou yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya dari anjing yang mengejar atau ketika Toushirou dinakali oleh anak-anak berandalan di kota. Rukia akan membusungkan dada dengan bangga dan berdeklarasi, "_Aku kakak Toshirou-chan! Kalau macam-macam dengannya, harus menghadapi aku dulu!_"

"Byakuya-sama," Byakuya menatap istrinya ketika namanya dipanggil. "Aku merasa... keputusanmu itu menikahkan Rukia pada Gin itu... ide buruk." kata Hisana ragu. "Pria itu... Ketika aku menatapnya, aku merasa seolah tenggorokanku dililit oleh ular-ular berbisa. Aku tidak menyukainya, Byakuya-sama. Orang itu berbahaya—dan aku yakin Rukia mengetahuinya. Aku akan lebih merasa nyaman jika kau berniat menjodohkan Rukia dengan Toushirou—mereka berdua bisa saling melindungi."

Byakuya mendesah, "aku tahu, Hisana. Hanya saja, Aizen sudah memberi persyaratan perdamaian. Ini demi negeri kita, Hisana."

Hisana memincigkan mata pada suaminya, "apa yang tidak kau beritahu aku, Byakuya-sama?" tanya Hisana. Ia memang sudah curiga bila suaminya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan putrinya.

Byakuya mendesah, "Aizen mengancamku, Hisana." Mata Hisana melebar. "Ia berniat menyerang negeri ini bila aku tidak menyerahkan Rukia sebagai istri Gin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan, yang pasti itu tidak bagus." Mereka berdua terdiam. "Setidaknya hal bagus dari Rukia diculik adalah Aizen tidak akan menyerang negeri ini sampai kita menemukannya dan aku bisa memperpanjang waktu pernikahan mereka. Sejak awal aku tidak berniat menikahkan putriku pada pria licik itu." Hisana akhirnya mengerti kenapa suaminya tidak memberitahukannya hal ini dan kenapa suaminya akhir-akhir ini terlihat begitu cemas. Ia hanya tidak ingin istrinya cemas.

Hisana terdiam sejenak, memproses kata-kata suaminya di dalam kepalanya. "Tapi Byakuya-sama, bagaimana nanti bila mereka menikah, Rukia bisa di..." _dibunuh_, Hisana tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kening Byakuya berkerut dan ia menggenggam tangan Hisana erat, "jangan cemas. Bila sesuatu terjadi padanya setelah ia mengawini putriku, aku sendirilah yang akan menghabisinya. Dia dan seluruh kerajaannya!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bangun, Kucing Kecil." Mendengar suara familiar yang dibencinya berbisik tepat di telinganya (hingga Rukia bisa merasakan napasnya menggelitik telinga dan lehernya), Rukia melompat dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan secara refleks tangannya memukul sesuatu yang keras dan terdengar bunyi erangan. Rukia mengedip-kedipkan matanya yang masih tenggelam dengan kantuk dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dan di mana ia sekarang. Oh, benar juga. Kurosaki brengsek menculiknya dan sekarang ia tengah berada di—oh, sungguh mengejutkan—Mansion Kurosaki. Ia mendengar suara erangan pria di lantai. Rukia menoleh untuk melihat Kurosaki yang mengelus ulu hatinya. "Untuk apa itu tadi, Perempuan?" erangnya kesakitan.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya berkedip selama beberapa saat sampai kemudian ia sadar kalau ia baru saja memukul abdomen Kurosaki. Ia ingin tersenyum sombong, tapi Rukia sedang merasa ingin menguap sekarang. "Maaf, itu refleks terjadi bila aku terkejut." kata Rukia tanpa terlihat menyesal sama sekali. Rukia mendengar Kurosaki mengatakan sesuatu tentang kucing nakal, tapi Rukia tidak menangkapnya dengan jelas. Rukia mengulet dan mencoba untuk tidak menguap—dan gagal. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Pria itu bangkit sambil sesekali mengusap ulu hatinya—gadis ini benar-benar punya pukulan yang kuat, ia yakin pukulannya pasti akan membekas. "Sarapan sudah disiapkan. Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat makan, Renji bisa menghabiskan jatahmu. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku mau repot-repot membangunkanmu." kata Ichigo dengan sarkastis.

Rukia mendengus, "di saat aku berterima kasih padamu adalah saat di mana sapi-sapi bisa terbang di langit dan menyebarkan permen untuk anak-anak kecil." kata Rukia tidak kalah sarkastis.

Ichigo memutar mata dan ia baru akan merespon ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ia tidak punya kata-kata pintar untuk mengonter perkataan perempuan itu. "Terserah," Ichigo mengetahui dia kalah ketika melihat senyum puas di wajah Rukia. Keningnya semakin berkerut melihat senyum menang gadis itu. Ia berbalik dan mendekati pintu untuk keluar. "Sekarang cepatlah makan, Kucing Nakal. Atau aku akan membiarkan Renji memakan jatahmu—kau lihat sendiri kalau dia makan seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan dalam sebulan."

"Aku akan segera ke sana, Serigala." Rukia menelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menggoda. Ia melihat Kurosaki yang sudah mencapai pintu langsung menoleh mendengar sebutan itu dan matanya melebar tak percaya, pipinya mulai berubah warna menjadi pink. Ia membuka-tutup mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Rukia merasa menang. "Ada apa, Serigala? _Is this cat got your tongue_?" Tanya Rukia—masih dengan senyum menggoda.

Kening Kurosaki berkerut semakin dalam dan Rukia bisa mendengar geraman rendah dari tenggorokan Kurosaki, tanda bahwa ia kesal. Senyum Rukia makin lebar melihatnya. "Kau memanggilku begitu karena ingin membalasku yang telah memanggilmu Kucing, bukan?" tanyanya masih dengan kening yang berkerut. Jujur saja, rasanya sungguh aneh dipanggil dengan nama Serigala. Oh, ya, ia merasa Rukia memang ingin membalasnya.

Rukia mengangkat bahunya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berlagak tak peduli pada pria yang memandangnya dengan kesal. Dari sudut matanya, Rukia melihat Kurosaki hanya memutar mata dan langsung keluar dari kamar itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Rukia menghembuskan napas lega. Sebenarnya ada dua jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Memang separuhnya karena Rukia ingin Kurosaki merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipanggil dengan nama binatang. Tapi selain itu, karena Rukia memang merasa Kurosaki seperti serigala—terutama saat ia mengamatinya dengan tajam—seolah-olah ia adalah seekor kucing tak berdaya yang dianggap mangsa oleh Kurosaki, si serigala yang mengamati dan menunggu dengan sabar, menanti saat untuk menyergap dan memakannya. Pikiran itu membuatnya bergidik, tapi ia mencoba untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya.

Rukia segera bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang dihubungkan oleh pintu di sebelah kanan. Setelah selesai menggosok gigi dan membasuh mukanya, ia membuka baju tidur yang sejak semula ada di dalam lemari yang terletak di kamar tempat ia 'ditawan' dan mengganti bajunya dengan _dress_ musim panas yang nyaman dan tak terlalu menyolok. Ia memilih mengenakan _dress_ berwarna kuning gading berbahan katun yang mencapai bawah lututnya. _Bodice_ yang berwarna senada membalut badan mungilnya dan disatukan dengan pita berwarna _peach_ di bagian punggung. Lengan bajunya tipis, pendek, dan menggantung di bahunya yang putih bersih. Sementara bagian dada dipotong sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat belahan dadanya yang mungil lebih terlihat. Di antara _bodice_ dan _dress_ terdapat pita berwarna biru yang membalut pinggangnya, sehingga terlihat kontras antara kuning dengan biru. _Dress_ yang tak terlalu panjang itu dibiarkan mengalir ke bawah sehingga tidak mekar dan terdapat sedikit sulaman dengan benang emas yang berbentuk bunga-bunga. Menurut Rukia, ini adalah pakaian yang cantik sekali. Cantik dan nyaman dipakai. Semoga saja tidak ada yang berpendapat mesum dengan cara ia berpakaian pagi ini. Untuk sepatu, ia hanya memakai sepatu balet yang terbuat dari kain katun lembut yang kemarin ia pakai. Dengan sepatu selembut itu, langkahnya pun takkan kedengaran.

Rukia berjalan mengikuti suara-suara tawa yang tentunya terdapat di meja makan. Ia bisa mendengar tawa yang paling keras adalah tawa Abarai. Ketika ia mencapai meja makan, ia mendapati mereka duduk dengan posisi sama seperti tadi malam. Kurosaki di ujung meja—ia tertawa pelan sambil menyeruput susu cokelatnya. Di samping kanannya ada Ishida yang nampak menahan tawa sambil berusaha agar tidak gemetar. Di samping kirinya ada Abarai yang dengan terbuka terbahak hingga makanannya menghambur kemana-mana. Sado yang berada di samping kanan Ishida hanya tertawa pelan—suaranya yang dalam saat tertawa menggetarkan seluruh meja. Tak ada yang menoleh saat Rukia datang. Tentu saja, ia memakai sepatu yang sangat lembut hingga langkahnya takkan terdengar. Barulah ketika ia menarik kursi yang berlawanan arah dengan Kurosaki, Sado yang lebih dulu melihatnya. Pria besar itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik kursi untuknya duduk seperti seorang gentleman. Rukia tersenyum pada pria besar yang pendiam itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Pria besar itu mengangguk, tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ichigo baru melihatnya ketika Sado berdiri dan menarik kursi untuk gadis itu. Gadis itu mengenakan... _dress_ yang dijahit sendiri oleh ibunya. _Dress_ berwarna kuning gading dengan _bodice_ yang disatukan dengan pita _peach_ di punggungnya dan pita biru yang dibalut di sekitar pinggang. Ichigo ingat dengan baik _dress_ itu karena ia sendiri yang membantu ibunya menjahitkan baju itu untuk adiknya. Tapi ternyata gaun tersebut terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua sehingga ibunya terpaksa menyimpan _dress_ itu. Kemudian beberapa hari setelah baju itu selesai dibuat, ibunya memberikan gaun itu pada Ichigo yang saat itu masih berumur sebelas tahun. Ia menolak dengan keras tentu saja, tapi kata-kata ibunya setelah itu masih bisa diingatnya dengan baik di telinganya. "_Simpan baik-baik gaun ini, Ichigo. Suatu saat nanti, bila kau telah menemukan gadis yang tepat, yang telah kau putuskan untuk menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya seumur hidup, kau akan bisa mempercayakan gaun ini padanya. Katakan padanya bahwa aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta—khusus untuk wanita yang telah mencuri hati anakku._" Tentu saja, Ibunya mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir itu untuk menggoda Ichigo saja. Tentu saja Ichigo kecil waktu itu memerah dan malu, tapi ia tetap menyimpan gaun itu. Setelah orang tuanya meninggal, Ichigo kembali menyimpan gaun itu di lemari yang terletak di kamar Ibunya. Kenangan itu terlalu pahit untuk diingatnya. Fakta tentang gaun itu tak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun, termasuk ketiga teman Ichigo. Tapi sekarang Rukia datang mengenakan gaun tersebut—gaun yang dijahit oleh Ibunya dengan penuh cinta untuk wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya. Ichigo hampir mendengus mengingat kata-kata Ibunya—gadis keras kepala ini telah mencuri hatinya? Yang benar saja. Ia menyeruput susu cokelatnya sambil diam-diam mencuri pandang pada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya—mengamatinya dan mempelajari gerak-geriknya. Ia mendapati bahwa ia hanya tersenyum ramah pada Sado yang juga tersenyum kecil pada gadis itu. _Ia tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku_, protesnya dalam hati. Tanpa ia menyadarinya, alis Ichigo berkerut menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita memperkenalkan diri pada Yang Mulia Puteri," kata-kata tersebut diucapkan oleh Ishida yang memang terkenal dengan sopan santunnya. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Ishida atas perkataan yang tak terduga itu. Renji terlihat hendak memprotes ketika Ishida memotong apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh pria berambut merah itu, "Kita akan tinggal selama beberapa waktu bersama dengan Sang Puteri. Tidak baik bila kita terus-terusan menganggapnya angin lalu saja." Memang benar, pikir Ichigo. Boleh-boleh saja, Ichigo takkan keberatan. "Paling tidak, dengan begini, kita bisa saling mengenal. Bukankah begitu, Kuchiki-sama?" tanya Ishida dengan sopan pada Rukia.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku –sama. Panggil aku biasa saja." kata Rukia yang sudah terlihat gugup.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kupanggil Kuchiki-san?" tanya Ishida. Rukia mengangguk. Ishida tersenyum sopan, "kalau begitu biar kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Ishida Uryuu—mungkin kau sudah mengetahuinya karena dua orang bodoh di sini terus-terusan memanggilku begitu." katanya sambil melempat jempolnya ke arah Kurosaki yang hanya menatapnya dengan bosan dan Abarai yang menggeram karena kesal. "Aku ahli memanah di kelompok ini dan biar kuberitahu padamu bahwa aku adalah orang yang mengatur strategi dan mengenal arah di sini. Percayalah, tanpa aku, kedua orang barbar ini akan tersesat bahkan sebelum mereka berhasil mencuri apapun." lanjut Ishida—tentu saja yang ia maksud adalah Kurosaki dan Abarai. Rukia terkikik geli mendengarnya. Ishida ternyata memiliki rasa humor yang hampir sama dengannya—dan bagian baiknya, ia juga terus-terusan mempermainkan Kurosaki.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ishida-kun." kata Rukia ramah. "Aku senang ternyata di sini ada juga yang sering mempermainkan Kurosaki."

"Aku sering melakukan itu dan aku akan terus melakukannya bila itu membuatmu kerasan di sini," kata Ishida sambil tersenyum sopan. Suara geraman rendah dari Ichigo di sebelahnya tidak digubrisnya. "Abarai, perkenalkan dirimu." perintah Ishida.

Abarai menggeram tak suka tapi dengan patuh ia menoleh pada Rukia dan mengkerutkan keningnya, "namaku Abarai Renji dan aku tidak suka padamu." katanya blak-blakan. Rukia menelengkan kepala mendengarnya. "Kalau aku dibiarkan, mungkin aku sudah akan membunuhmu lebih dulu!" Tubuh Ishida menjadi kaku setelah mendengar Renji berkata begitu—pada seorang puteri pula. Ichigo tak melakukan apa-apa selain menatap Rukia yang sedang beradu pandang dengan Renji—menduga-duga apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Biasanya bila seorang gadis dikatai seperti itu, mereka akan marah dan tak akan bicara pada orang yang mengatakan itu—atau malah langsung pergi sambil menangis ketakutan. Setidaknya itulah reaksi gadis-gadis yang ditolaknya dan dihina oleh Renji. Tapi gadis itu hanya terdiam saja setelah mendengar kata-kata Renji—bahkan setelah diancam akan dibunuh. Mungkin ia terguncang, pikir Ichigo. Selama beberapa detik setelah Renji menyatakan perang secara terbuka pada gadis itu, suasana hening. Ishida baru saja akan mengomeli Renji karena kata-katanya yang kasar ketika sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah cantik Rukia. Bukan senyum licik atau pun sinis, ia tersenyum dengan manis dan ramah sekali—seolah ia baru saja dikatai bahwa ia adalah gadis tercantik di dunia.

"Aku senang kau mau mengatakan itu, Abarai. Karena sebenarnya aku juga tak suka padamu." kata Rukia—masih dengan sangat halus dan ramah. "Sejujurnya, ketika aku melihatmu, aku sudah menduga bahwa kau adalah orang kedua yang harus kuhindari di rumah ini—tentu saja orang pertamanya adalah Kurosaki. Sekarang setelah aku tahu kita tidak saling menyukai, bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian?"

Ichigo mengangkat alis. Gadis ini benar-benar berbeda dari gadis yang lain. Renji mengangkat alis dengan kesal dan heran, "perjanjian apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa kau tidak menangis setelah aku mengatakan itu padamu? Gadis lain biasanya akan menangis ketakutan!" serunya—merasa heran dan kesal karena situasi ini begitu asing baginya. Gadis macam apa yang tidak menangis ketakutan setelah diancam akan dibunuh dan malah justru menawarkan sebuah perjanjian dengan senyum yang begitu cantik? Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat gadis yang dihinanya—bahkan diancamnya—bukannya menangis atau kabur ketakutan tapi malah menghadapinya dengan senyum yang begitu manis hingga membuatnya ingin muntah.

Rukia tersenyum manis dan dengan sabar menjelaskan, "kita tidak saling menyukai, Abarai. Tapi karena kau telah mengancam membunuhku, tentu saja aku akan membela diriku, bukan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuhku begitu saja. Karena itu, aku akan menawarkan perjanjian yang akan membuat situasi kita menjadi menang-menang. Kalau aku tidak mengganggumu ataupun mencampuri urusanku, maka kau tidak mencampuri urusanku. Kita akan saling menghindar dan mengurus urusan kita masing-masing selama aku masih berada di rumah ini. Bagaimana?" tanyanya—masih dengan nada yang sopan dan halus. Senyum ramah itu pun juga masih terulas di bibirnya.

Renji mendengus, "hmph, membela diri? Gadis sekecil dirimu mana bisa mengalahkan aku bila aku sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhmu sekarang juga?" Renji bangkit dari kursinya—ia tidak berniat benar-benar membunuh gadis itu, ia cuma ingin menguji apakah gadis itu benar-benar seberani yang ia kira sekaligus mengintimidasinya. Seketika itu juga, Ishida, Kurosaki, dan Sado juga ikut berdiri, bersiap bila ada yang terjadi. Tapi ketika Renji melihat bahwa senyuman gadis itu tetap terulas dan bahkan tidak berkedip ketika melihat dirinya bangkit dari kursi dengan sikap mengancam, ia jadi naik darah dan tiba-tiba ingin melihat wajah gadis itu yang menangis ketakutan dan memohon padanya.

Dengan segera, Ishida menarik lengan Renji yang tanpa sadar melangkah geram ke arah gadis mungil itu dan Kurosaki langsung menahannya dengan kuncian kepala. "Kau gila, Renji? Dia seorang gadis, mengerti?" "Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat, Abarai?" seru Kurosaki dan Ishida sambil menahan gerakan Renji yang berontak minta dilepaskan agar ia bisa membunuh wanita kecil itu. Sementara Sado berada di belakang Rukia, siap melindungi gadis itu dan menahan Renji bila ia tahu-tahu menyergapnya.

Tapi Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Menarik juga," katanya. Mereka berempat terdiam dan memandang gadis mungil itu. Ia masih tersenyum, tapi senyumnya bukan lagi senyum ramah ataupun manis, melainkan senyum yang menakutkan yang membuat keempat pria disitu bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis itu. "Kau meragukan kemampuanku, Abarai-san?" tanya Rukia dengan sangat ramah walaupun mata dan senyumnya berkata aku-akan-membunuhmu-hanya-dengan-satu-tangan. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa coba mengujinya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Abarai-san?" Rukia menawarkan dengan senyum sopan yang langsung dapat diketahui bahwa senyuman itu palsu.

Renji menggeliat dari kuncian kepala Kurosaki, "lepaskan aku, Ichigo! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada wanita sial itu!"

Tapi bukannya melepaskan, kuncian kepala Kurosaki semakin mengerat. Pria berambut oranye itu berpaling pada Rukia, "hey, Kucing Kecil. Kalau kau cuma ingin membuat si brengsek ini kesal, lebih baik urungkan saja niatmu. Kau bisa patah tulang kalau dia benar-benar berniat memberimu pelajaran." katanya memberi saran.

Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mulutnya membentuk huruf O, "apakah tadi itu saran yang kudengar, Serigala?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dramatis.

Ichigo menjadi kaku mendengar panggilan itu. Ishida, Renji dan Sado menatap Ichigo heran dengan panggilan yang diberikan Rukia padanya. "Serigala?" "Ternyata kau beramah-tamah dengan wanita sialan itu ketika kami tidak melihat, hah?" "Kenapa dia memanggilmu serigala?" "Sejak kapan kalian jadi akrab?" Pertanyaan Sado yang hanya satu kata, Renji berteriak-teriak tak jelas karena mengira Ichigo memiliki hubungan intim dengan gadis tak dikenal itu, dan Ishida menanyakan dua pertanyaan dasar. Mata Ichigo berkedut karena kesal mendapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan memalukan itu, tapi gadis yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum arogan.

Tapi suasana gaduh itu selesai ketika Rukia berkata pada Ichigo dengan nada seorang pemimpin—layaknya seorang dia yang seorang puteri, "lepaskan Abarai-san, Serigala. Kami punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan." Itu bukan saran—itu perintah. Maka Ichigo melepaskan Renji yang langsung bangkit seperti orang kalap. Rukia bangkit dari kursinya. "Daripada menyelesaikan urusan dengan brutal, lebih baik kita bertanding dengan sopan saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Renji meringis meremehkan, "heh. Terserah maumu, Perempuan. Aku ikut saja—toh, kau akan segera kalah." katanya sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Baginya, perempuan itu seperti serangga kecil yang gampang dihancurkan dan diremukkan hingga berkeping-keping.

"Bagus! Sudah lama aku tidak berlatih." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum gembira. "Apakah kalian punya pedang?" Pertanyaan itu membuat ketiga orang di ruangan tersebut—selain Renji—melongo diam.

.

.

Rukia berdiri di sisi kanan sedangkan Renji berdiri di sisi kiri. Mereka berdua menggenggam pedang bermata kecil yang sering digunakan pada permainan anggar—hanya saja pedang yang mereka gunakan adalah pedang betulan. Mereka tak menggunakan pengaman apapun, hanya pakaian yang sejak tadi mereka gunakan—Rukia masih memakai _dress_ kuning gading yang dipakainya tadi pagi tapi ia melepaskan sepatu baletnya dan berdiri dengan kaki telanjang. Sepatu itu terlalu lembut untuk dipakai bertarung, Rukia bisa terpeleset bila ia memaksa menggunakannya. Mereka memperkuat kuda-kuda mereka dan Renji maju duluan. Pria itu menusuk dan mengayun-ayunkan pedang tanpa _style_ sama sekali. Ia mengayunkan pedang seperti manusia goa mengayunkan tulang. Sementara Rukia dengan elegan menghindari serangan brutal Renji yang bertubi-tubi dan hanya menangkis. Ketika Renji berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, Rukia maju dengan presisi yang diperhitungkan. Renji ternyata kewalahan dan hampir tidak bisa menyamai gerakan Rukia yang cepat. Sesuai dugaan Rukia, Renji naik darah menyadari bahwa ia dipojokkan oleh seorang wanita dan ia mulai menyerang lagi dengan brutal. Tapi kali ini, Rukia takkan membiarkan Renji memojokkannya. Ia menangkis pedang Renji dan dengan cepat memutarkan pedang yang digenggamnya, mengaitkan mata pedangnya ke handel pedang Renji dan dengan cepat melontarkan pedang kecil itu dari tangan Renji hingga menancap di tembok.

Sado yang menonton terdiam dan mengangguk-angguk melihat gerakan gadis itu. Ishida mengamati Rukia, "gerakan gadis itu cepat sekali. Ia pasti sudah dilatih ilmu pedang sejak kecil. Tapi kupikir seorang puteri tidak diperbolehkan belajar pedang." komentarnya. Ichigo menonton dengan bosan, "Dari awal aku sudah tahu Renji akan kalah. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa si brengsek itu tidak punya _style_ sama sekali dalam berperang." Ishida mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata Ichigo.

Rukia memutar-mutarkan pedangnya dengan santai dengan jari tangan kanannya. Ia menatap Renji dengan senyum polos yang penuh kemenangan. Jarak antara dirinya dan Renji terpaut satu setengah meter karena Rukia langsung mundur tiga langkah ketika Renji kehilangan pedangnya—sehingga Rukia sempat melihat serangan itu datang dan menunduk secara refleks. Dengan cepat, Rukia menukar pedangnya ke tangan kirinya. Renji melompat ke arahnya dan mencoba menyergapnya dengan elemen kejutan, tapi Rukia secara refleks menunduk dan membungkukkan badan mungilnya serendah mungkin ke bawah badan Renji, dan dengan lengan tangannya yang kuat, Rukia menyapu kedua kaki pria itu sehingga Renji kehilangan tumpuan dan jatuh dengan hidung menyambut lantai terlebih dahulu. Terdengar suara erangan Renji, membawa kesempatan bagi Rukia dan gadis mungil itu segera menodongkan pedang kecilnya ke tenggorokan Renji yang telah tumbang—masih dengan senyum polos yang manis, "Jadi," katanya memulai. "Apakah kita sepakat, Abarai-san?" tanyanya dengan ramah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Renji merasakan hormat terhadap seorang perempuan yang lebih pendek dua puluh senti darinya ini.

_Gadis itu menarik sekali_. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, Ichigo tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk mengetahui perempuan pendek itu lebih dalam lagi. Ia masih menatap gadis itu ketika ia menodong Renji yang tumbang dengan senyum yang teramat manis dan ramah. _Gadis itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak seperti gadis lain yang pernah kutemui_. Ia melihat bibir gadis itu bergerak-gerak, tampaknya mengatakan sesuatu pada Renji yang tak bisa didengarnya. Gadis itu menarik kembali pedangnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Renji berdiri. Ketika Renji berdiri, Ichigo baru bisa melihat dengan jelas hidung Renji yang berdarah. _Gadis yang elegan dan berkelas, tapi dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan Renji yang bisa dibilang lebih kuat dari Ishida._ Gadis itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan pada Renji setelah memberikannya sebuah saputangan. Mungkin untuk membersihkan darah dari hidungnya. _Seperti kucing yang dalam sekejap dapat berubah menjadi harimau_. Ichigo tersenyum kecil ketika Rukia berbalik dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya dengan kesal tapi ia tak berkomentar apapun. Ia membuang muka. Senyum Ichigo semakin lebar. _Kucingku yang manis._

"Hei, Kucing Kecil," panggil Ichigo. Rukia menoleh tanpa membalas. "Bagaimana kalau setelah ini bertarung melawanku?" tanyanya dengan bersemangat.

Rukia mengangkat satu alis dan Ichigo tahu gadis itu sedang mempertimbangkannya. "Baiklah. Akan sangat menyenangkan untuk bisa menendang bagian belakangmu, Serigala Jahat." katanya dengan senyum arogan. Senyum Ichigo semakin lebar. _Kucingku yang liar._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah kereta kuda berjalan, bergoyang-goyang karena jalan bebatuan yang kurang baik. Di dalamnya kita bisa melihat seorang anak muda yang kelihatan baru berumur empat belas tahun dengan rambut putih perak dan mata yang sewarna lautan dangkal bersama dengan seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut dicepol berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang nampak ringkih serta malu-malu dengan mata berwarna hitam kecoklatan pula. Mereka duduk berlawanan dalam keheningan yang agak kaku dan tidak bisa dibilang nyaman. Gadis mungil itu sibuk dengan jahitan di rok maid sederhana yang dipakainya dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap ke arah Pangeran yang duduk berlawanan darinya. Sementara, Pangeran itu sendiri, yang berambut hitam dan bermata lautan, memutuskan bahwa pemandangan di luar terlihat lebih menarik dan mencoba dengan sepenuh hati untuk tidak menatap gadis yang duduk di hadapannya—hal itu terbukti sangat sulit.

"Seharusnya kita tidak naik kereta kuda," kata Hitsugaya tiba-tiba menyadarinya. "Sial. Kita harus turun sekarang!" Dengan cepat, Hinamori mengatakan pada kusir untuk menghentikan keretanya dan Hitsugaya langsung melompat keluar dari kereta kuda itu.

"Yang Mulia!" seru Hinamori ketika melihat Hitsugaya lari masuk ke dalam hutan tipis yang menjadi batas kerajaan Senbonzakura itu. "Yang Mulia Pangeran, jangan lari tiba-tiba begitu. Ini kan di tepi hutan. Bagaimana kalau ada pencoleng?" kata Hinamori cemas.

Hitsugaya mendesah. "Bodoh, kalau kau takut harusnya kau tetap diam di dalam kereta saja." katanya.

"Tapi nanti Paduka Ratu marah padaku kalau aku tidak menjaga Yang Mulia Pangeran." kata Hinamori sambil bermain dengan roknya.

Hitsugaya memutar mata, _yang ada malah aku yang menjagamu._ "Sudahlah, kau tenang saja dan masuk ke dalam kereta sana. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu di dalam situ." katanya. "Jangan cemas, aku akan segera kembali."

"Eh, tapi..." Suara protes Hinamori terpotong ketika Hitsugaya sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam hutan. Hutan itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi tetap saja banyak orang yang disergap oleh pencoleng di sekitar situ. Mau tidak mau, Hinamori menunggu di depan kereta kuda. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Hinamori mendengar suara gemerisik daun—tapi bukan karena angin. Ada seseorang yang mendekat. Jantung Hinamori berdebar, menunggu siapa yang mendekat atau apa yang akan terjadi. Semak-semak di hadapannya terbuka dan muncullah... Hitsugaya. Penampilannya agak berantakan karena baru saja keluar hutan. Bahu Hinamori merosot dan ia menghembuskan napas lega, "oh, kupikir..."

Hitsugaya mengkerutkan alisnya, "kau pikir aku pencoleng?" tanyanya kesal ketika melihat Hinamori meringis malu. Tapi ia membiarkannya, "sudahlah. Nampaknya aku salah. Aku tidak menemukan apapun tadi di hutan. Ternyata tadi itu hanya sebuah batu amber dari sungai." katanya sambil mengangkat sebuah batu berwarna kuning keemasan dan berbau harum. Memang di tengah-tengah hutan kecil itu terdapat sungai kecil mengalir. Airnya dangkal dan jernih sehingga orang dapat melihat bebatuan yang ada di dasarnya dan kadang-kadang terdapat bebatuan berharga dari laut yang mengendap ke dalam sungai kecil itu. "Warnanya mengkilau begini, jadi kupikir batu ini adalah salah satu barang Rukia. Kupikir dia dibawa ke hutan dari sekitar sini—" Kata-kata Hitsugaya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah sinar yang dipantulkan sebuah objek asing di antara bebatuan di tengah jalan berbatu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan memincingkan mata. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia mendekati objek asing itu. Hitsugaya berjongkok dan melempar beberapa batu yang menimpa objek itu. Matanya melebar ketika ternyata objek tersebut sama sekali tidak asing. "Hinamori! Kita harus kembali ke Senbonzakura!" seru Hitsugaya panik sambil menggenggam benda itu. Hinamori mengangguk cepat dan mengatakan tujuan mereka pada sang kusir. Hitsugaya mengamati benda familiar itu dengan dahi berkerut, _Rukia... dia dibawa sampai sejauh ini?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Objek yang berada di tangan Hitsugaya adalah... sebuah sisir berwarna emas yang dihias dengan batu safir berbentuk bulan dan amethyst—sisir yang dihadiahkannya sendiri pada Rukia di hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua belas, sisir yang selalu dikenakannya bila dirinya datang berkunjung. _Sial, Rukia._ Hitsugaya mengertakkan giginya dan meremas benda di tangannya itu. _Kau ada dimana?_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note:

That's a wrap, Ladies and Gentlemen. Tujuh belas halaman? Wow, itu melebihi jumlah halaman per chapter yang kubuat untuk Knight and Princess. So far, ini adalah chapter terpanjang di fic ini. Ya ampun, rasanya aku mulai ikut gaya novelnya Enid Blyton. I mean, seriously? Pembaringan? Jenaka? Pencoleng? Itu kosa kata jaman kapan XC ? Ichigo sudah memperlihatkan identitas aslinya—sebentar lagi latar belakang Four Musketeers akan terungkap. Yang udah liat fanfic yang dulu pasti udah tahu apa itu :) Ichigo udah mulai naksir Rukia disini dan Renji akhirnya menunjukkan sedikit respek pd Rukia. Btw, Renji disini kok sikapnya mirip Grimmjow ya? Saya authornya pun tak tahu *gubrak! Ah... adegan action tadi kurang ngena ya? Aku gak terlalu bisa bikin adegan action. Aku suka bagaimana Ichiruki manggil satu sama lain dengan 'Kucing' dan 'Serigala'. Dalam kepalaku, Ichigo manggil Rukia dgn, "Little Kitty" atau "Cute Kitty" sdgkan Rukia manggil Ichigo dg "Big Bad Wolf" atau "Wolvie". Ahahahaha! Lucunya membayangkan mereka manggil begitu! Seperti yang sudah dibilang, Ichigo akan lebih tegas, tegar, aggressive tp tenang, arogan, kuat, quick of mind alias pinter, dan temperamennya lebih terkendali dibandingkan di canon version. Dia juga sangat menghargai wanita tapi gak terlalu _prude_ ato malu2 di hadapan wanita setengah telanjang kyk di canonnya. (He had had sex in this fic. Come on, we wouldn't want our heroine to be too inexperience with women now, would we?)

Beberapa fakta dalam chapter ini:

**1**. Hitsugaya disini akan bersikap seperti Conan. You know, detectives and the likes. (Me and my cravings for Detective Conan "=_=a) Lagian, dari dulu Hitsu-chan selalu mengingatkanku pada Conan. Don't know why though.

**2**. Renji disini aku bikin agak kurang respek (ato bahkan gak ada sama sekali) thdp wanita. Dia bodoh & temperamennya tinggi. Biasa kan, kalo org bodoh gampang marah. Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya. (Sorry, Renji; nothing personal)

**3**. Aku pengen nyoba bikin Hitsuruki siblings relationship :p Hitsugaya & Hinamori saling suka, tapi dua2nya sama2 malu. Sedangkan disini Hitsugaya bener2 protektif thdp Rukia—hampir sama seperti protektifnya dia thdp Hinamori dlm canon version. Jd, Hinamori mikirnya Hitsugaya suka sama Rukia.

**4**. Aku akan mengurangi peran Hinamori disini karena kayaknya di fic yang sebelumnya jg peran anak malang itu gak terlalu banyak. Tapi, aku ingin tetap memasukkan Hitsuhina ke dalam fic ini. Ada yang ingin protes? Review XD

**5**. Sumpah, susah banget mendeskripsikan baju yang dipake Rukia! XC

**6**. Batu amber yang ditemukan Hitsugaya itu pun kuambil dari Detektif Conan Special. Batu amber itu terbentuk scr gk sengaja di dlm perut paus sperma dan kemudian dikeluarkan & berada di laut utk jangka waktu panjang shg warnanya berubah jd kuning & berbau harum, shg cocok utk dibuat wewangian. Krn penangkapan paus sekarang dilarang, batu itu jadi mahal. (Read Detective Conan special vol. 33 file. 5)

**7**. Alasan kenapa aku bikin Ichigo manggil Rukia sebagai _HIS wild and cute cat _dan bkn kelinci, adalah krn menurutku pribadi, image Rukia lbh ke arah kucing (bukan bagian eksibisionisnya, itu mah Yoruichi) krn kucing itu bisa bersikap manis dlm satu detik, detik berikutnya kamu kena cakar, detik berikutnya kamu dicuekin. Kucing itu moody, suka berbuat seenaknya sendiri, lebih lincah & agresif dibandingkan kelinci. Kelinci kan binatang yang pendiam & pemalu, tp kucing lebih temperamental dan lincah. Krn itulah, kurasa image kucing cocok buat Rukia. (Besides, I love that furry lil' animal X3)

Ada pertanyaan dari kalian semua? No? Oh, well, enough with my blabbering.

**ChappyBerry Lover**: ehh? fic daur ulang? :D Iya, saya emang gak bisa bikin fic humor :( tapi sudahlah, sekarang saya sdh insyaf *?* dan tdk akan membuat fic humor garing lagi :) I Love My Shinigami? Uhh... um... eh, ada gajah terbang! *kabur gaje*

**Piyocco**: hah? Baru satu chapter? QAQ kejamnya dikau... memang benar, Rukia yg pemarah dan meledak2 memang sll mencuri hati readers. Ttg Hisana, um...yah, mau gimana lagi, sdh keadaan :p :) #gubrak!

**Chadeschan**: Wah, saya tersanjung Chadeschan mikir fic orang native itu punya saya :D meskipun bukan sih. Ehehehe... Kamu gak bikin gak enak hati kok, cuman bingung aja krn aku merasa gak pernah bikin fic ini dlm bhs inggris. Review lagi ya.

Ah, kenapa di chapter kemaren cuma ada lima buah reviews? Hiks... jangan-jangan pada mikir kalo aku apdetnya lama lagi yah? Ahahaha! Sudahlah, yang penting, sekarang chapter ketiga sudah apdet. Aku kan sudah bilang, apdetnya bakalan rada cepet dari biasanya, karena plotnya udah ada dan tinggal edit. Tapi biarlah. Ada yg harus kukatakan, ak mengubah settingnya dari Amerika Latin ke Paris, Perancis (liat chapter 1 lagi). I'm torn between making them either Musketeers from France or Spain -.-a Selain itu, aku juga sedang membuat cover utk Four Musketeers ini :) Image Manager situs ini kan harus dipergunakan. Hehehe, Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka, tapi flame akan didelete. **REVIEW PLEASE! **XDD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: To buy Bleach, I need to at least being a millionare. I am not a millionare—you do the math.

This chapter is brought to you by a cup of milk. That's it. Just plain white milk. #gluk, gluk, gluk#

Edited in June 29th, 2012.

* * *

.

.

Terdengar suara tiga pasang kaki bersepatu yang membentur lantai marmer putih di koridor gelap yang didominasi oleh warna putih, krim, dan perak. Pemilik kaki-kaki tersebut masing-masing mengenakan celana panjang putih dan orang yang memimpin di depan mengenakan jubah berwarna putih yang menjuntai hingga ke mata kakinya.

"Keadaan sesuai dengan rencana," kata salah seorang dari mereka. "Ia setuju memberikan putrinya pada kita."

"Bagus sekali. Dengan begini, orang tersebut akan tunduk pada kata-kata kita. Kita bisa menguasai kerajaannya dengan mudah."

"Kenapa kau menginginkan gadis itu? Kalau kau memang ingin menguasai kerajaannya, kenapa kau tidak memerasnya saja dan ambil harta kerajaannya? Itu akan mempermudah masalah, bukan?"

"Jika langsung memeras dengan tujuan uang, kita tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang yang derajatnya lebih rendah dari kita." kata orang yang berada paling depan. "Lagipula, kita tidak cuma memeras harta mereka, kita akan menguasai kerajaan mereka tanpa harus menyebabkan kepanikan di kerajaan tersebut. Kalian tahu aku tidak suka mengambil resiko yang tidak perlu."

"Itu benar. Kau lupa kalau perang hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dan uang? Lagipula, aku selalu benci perang."

"Ah, Kaname, kau selalu orang yang membenci kekerasan." kata orang tersebut. "Ada apa memangnya? Kau tidak menyukai gadis itu, Gin?"

"Bukan begitu, Aizen-sama. Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan motif anda. Lagipula aku sudah melihat rupa gadis itu, ia terlihat begitu lucu dan _innocent_. Kau lihat bagaimana dia berada dalam balutan warna putih? Ia hampir seperti bidadari, kau tahu. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera mewarnai tubuh sang bidadari putih itu dengan warna darah." katanya. "Hei, Kaname, apakah menurutmu bidadari itu bisa terbang bila kujatuhkan dari menara Las Noches?" tanyanya dengan senyum licik.

Terdengar sebuah tawa rendah, "Gin, setelah kau menikahi gadis itu, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan padanya. Tapi bila ia hamil, jangan lukai anaknya. Kau tahu kalau seorang anak yang tak tahu apa-apa bisa menjadi potensi yang besar untuk kerajaan kita bila kita besarkan."

"Sayangnya, Aizen-sama, aku punya berita buruk."

"Apa itu?"

"Gadis itu diculik."

"Oh? Siapa yang berani melakukan itu?"

"Pencuri lihai di daerah itu—mereka menyebut diri mereka The Four Musketeers."

Aizen terkekeh mendengar informasi yang terakhir. Ia menganggap hal itu lucu. "Lucu sekali. Mereka pencuri tapi berani menyebut diri mereka Musketeers. Apa mereka bahkan tahu apa itu Musketeers?"

"Perlu anda tahu, mereka bukan orang-orang yang bisa diremehkan, Aizen-sama. Mereka lihai, cerdas, dan tahu betul cara membela dan melarikan diri. Kabarnya gadis itu pun diculik juga karena kelengahan orang itu—kau mengerti bukan siapa yang kumaksud?"

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengamati anak itu." Aizen terdiam sejenak, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. "Suruh dia untuk menghadapku nanti. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Ia orang yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengamati tempat itu, tapi aku ingin tahu bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan pencuri-pencuri tengik itu kabur dengan membawa harta kita."

"Dia adalah aset yang berharga kan, Aizen-sama?"

"Gin, kau tahu sendiri bahwa Kuchiki Rukia adalah harta yang berharga." Senyum Aizen saat itu dapat membuat pria paling tangguh sekalipun bergidik—tapi Ichimaru Gin adalah orang yang dingin walaupun senyum sinis selalu terulas di wajahnya sehingga senyum licik Aizen tidak pernah membuatnya merasa terancam. Suara sepatu Aizen yang membentur lantai marmer terus terdengar saat pria dengan senyum licik itu menuju ke aula. "Setelah aku menemukan gadis itu, aku akan menyingkirkan tikus-tikus yang menghalangiku tersebut dan mengambil permatanya dengan tanganku sendiri." katanya dengan tenang dan licik. "Sudah saatnya mewarnai salju dengan warna darah."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ichigo membuka mata dengan cepat dan melompat duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Napasnya memburu dan keringat dingin mengalir dari tengkuk ke lehernya. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan gugup. Apa itu tadi? Mimpi buruk? Ia mengusap keringat yang muncul di dahinya dan menutup mata, mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpi buruk apa yang sudah membangunkannya, tapi ia tidak bisa ingat apa-apa. Apakah mimpi tentang malam itu? Tapi kalau memang mimpi itu, ia pasti mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kalau begitu apa yang telah membangunkannya? Tak ada yang mengetuk pintu dan tak ada siapapun yang masuk ke kamarnya diam-diam. Ia menatap korden warna krim yang menutup jendela. Terlihat sedikit sinar memancar dari balik korden—hari sudah mulai pagi. Ichigo memutuskan tak ada gunanya lagi ia kembali tidur—lagipula ia takkan bisa tidur dengan tubuh basah karena keringat. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah mandi—dengan air panas.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Ichigo mengenakan kemeja hitam polos dengan sulaman berbentuk tengkorak di punggung dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu tua—ia tak terlalu mempedulikan _fashion style_. Di ruang makan, ia melihat Yuzu sedang memasak—baunya seperti pancake, perut Ichigo keroncongan hanya memikirkannya—dan Karin sedang mencuci piring dan menata meja. Karin memang tidak terlalu cekatan dalam melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti Yuzu, tapi paling tidak ia bisa mencuci dan menata ruangan. Ketika Karin melihat kakaknya yang berambut oranye, ia tersenyum.

"Kak Ichi!" serunya girang.

"Selamat pagi, Karin," sapa Ichigo.

"Pagi. Kak Ichi, aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang kau bawa pulang itu, kak! Itu, gadis yang bisa mengalahkan Renji dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu!" katanya dengan antusias. "Jarang sekali ada perempuan yang berani menghadapi Renji, apalagi menantangnya dan menang. Kak, kau harus putuskan pacarmu Senna itu! Ruika yang kau bawa pulang itu jauh lebih baik kualitasnya!"

Ichigo tersenyum geli dan mengusap kepala adiknya, "Namanya Rukia, bukan Ruika. Dan jangan menyebut keahliannya dengan kualitas—dia manusia, bukan barang. Mengerti?" Adiknya menggumamkan maaf dan mengangguk pelan. Ichigo tersenyum puas, "Bagus. Tentang Senna, sebenarnya aku memang berniat memutuskannya. Kau tahu sendiri dia cuma melihatku sebagai balon udara—dianggapnya aku bisa mengangkat derajatnya bila ia berpacaran denganku. Kau tahu istilahnya... numpang populer, kurasa? Pokoknya, aku memang berniat memutuskan hubungan dengannya."

"Aku ingat waktu Renji menghina Senna habis-habisan." Karin terkekeh geli. "Dia menangis dan keluar dari rumah ini dengan cepat. Setelah itu dia tak mau bicara denganmu selama seminggu. Apa kau membujuknya sampai dia mau bicara denganmu, Kak Ichi?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak perlu membujuknya. Ia yang membutuhkanku. Bila dia butuh, dia akan kembali lagi padaku. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu menginginkannya. Dia terlalu manja dan cengeng." balas kakaknya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Yeah, kau harus segera memutuskan hubungan dengannya, Kak. Rukia sudah mendapat restuku untuk menjadi kekasihmu!" kata Karin sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Kedua pipi Ichigo memerah, "Re-restu? Siapa yang membutuhkan restumu, anak konyol?" balasnya main-main, tapi masih dengan kedua pipi yang berwarna merah. Karin hanya terkikik dan setelah menganggu kakaknya beberapa kali, ia memasuki dapur untuk membantu Yuzu. Keadaan kembali tenang dan Ichigo duduk di kursi besarnya yang berada di paling ujung. Ichigo mengusap kursi besarnya yang berlengan dan berwarna merah marun itu. Di meja makan, terdapat aturan-aturan yang harus diikuti. Misalnya, orang yang duduk di paling ujung dan dengan kursi terbesar adalah orang dengan pangkat tertinggi di rumah tersebut. Dulu, kursi besar yang ia duduki ini diduduki oleh ayahnya—kepala Klan Kurosaki yang ke-delapan. Tapi saat orang tua mereka meninggal di malam yang mengubah hidup mereka itu, Ichigo menggantikan posisi ayahnya dan sekarang kursi besar ini adalah miliknya. Sebelum Yuzu dan Karin lahir, ayahnya sering mendudukkan Ichigo yang masih berumur enam tahun ke pangkuannya di atas kursi besar ini dan berkata bahwa suatu saat kursi besar ini akan jadi miliknya dan begitu juga rumah ini. Ichigo menutup matanya pada kenangan itu dan menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi besar yang paling empuk itu.

"Kak Ichigo," panggil Yuzu tiba-tiba. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. "Tolong bangunkan yang lainnya, ya. Sarapannya sudah hampir siap." Ichigo tak menjawab, tapi adiknya tahu bahwa kakaknya bergerak melakukan apa yang diminta. Belum sempat Ichigo keluar dari ruang makan, Chad masuk ke dalam dengan mengenakan kemeja berwarna cerah dan celana panjang putih. Ichigo mengangguk dan tersenyum—mengetahui kehadirannya, Chad membalas dengan mengacungkan jempolnya. Ichigo berjalan ke tikungan yang membawanya ke koridor tempat kamar Ishida dan Renji berada.

Ia meraih handel pintu dan baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar Ishida ketika pintu tersebut terbuka dan Ishida keluar dari kamar tersebut. Ishida mengangkat sebelah alis melihat Ichigo berada di depan pintunya dengan pose siap membuka pintu. Ia mendesah. "Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kukatakan kalau aku tahu waktu, Kurosaki? Aku tersanjung kau begitu mengingatku, tapi kusarankan daripada membuang waktumu padaku, sebaiknya kau bangunkan saja Renji. Kau tahu sendiri kalau orang bodoh itu tidak pernah datang pada waktu yang dijanjikan." kata Ishida dengan tenang sambil melewati pria berambut oranye yang berpangkat tertinggi di rumah tersebut. Ichigo memutar mata pada sarkasme Ishida yang tidak perlu dibalasnya dan mendekati pintu kamar Renji yang berlawanan dengan pintu kamar Ishida.

Tanpa membuang waktu, pria itu meraih handel pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Ia mendapati Renji yang berambut merah itu masih mendengkur di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi tidak karuan dan selimutnya hampir jatuh ke atas lantai marmer. Dia mendengkur keras sekali dan setetes air liur mengalir dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Ichigo memutar mata. Bila ia sudah tidur seperti ini akan sulit untuk dibangunkan. Satu-satunya cara untuk membangunkan orang ini adalah... Mata cokelat Ichigo bertemu dengan teko porselen di atas kabinet di samping pintu dan ia menyeringai. Dengan segera disambarnya teko porselen itu setelah memeriksa bila masih ada airnya dan menyiramkannya pada Renji hingga ia basah kuyup dan terbangun dengan kaget. Renji langsung marah dan menerjang Ichigo. Tapi pemimpinnya itu lebih cepat dan gesit dibandingkan dirinya—apalagi Renji masih lemas sehabis bangun tidur—sehingga Renji berakhir dengan kepala menyambut lantai marmer terlebih dahulu dan tetap terbaring di sana. "Selamat pagi, Renji. Sarapan sudah siap. Pastikan untuk menggosok gigimu dulu sebelum kau memakan masakan Yuzu atau kau takkan mendapatkan makanan lagi di rumah ini." kata Ichigo dengan santai. Ichigo selalu mengulang-ulang peraturan Yuzu pada Renji setiap ia membangunkannya sebab ia tahu pria berambut merah itu lebih bodoh dari kelihatannya. Ia berjalan melewati ranjang Renji yang berantakan, meletakkan teko tersebut ke tempatnya semula dan keluar, menutup pintu dengan tenang tanpa ingin tahu kata-kata balasan Renji nanti.

Sekarang tinggal Kucing Kecil itu, pikirnya. Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangannya di dalam kantung dan berjalan ke koridor yang menuju ke arah dalam, koridor yang akan menuntunnya ke kamar Rukia yang berada di antara kamar Ishida dan kamarnya. Kamar Chad berada di sebelah ruang tamu. Ichigo sengaja menempatkan ia paling depan karena dengan begitu, ia bisa melindungi Renji dan Ishida bila ada yang menyerbu dari pintu utama. Sedangkan kamar Ichigo berada di tempat yang paling belakang, di belakang kamar Karin dan Yuzu yang berada di belakang dapur. Dengan begitu, bila ada yang menyerbu dari pintu belakang, Ichigo yang akan melindungi adik-adiknya. Kemarin ketika ia membangunkan sang putri, Ichigo masuk saja ke dalam ruangan itu. Memang mengetuk pintu bukanlah kebiasan dalam rumah ini karena sebagian besar penghuninya adalah laki-laki dan tak ada yang keberatan bila kepergok sedang bertelanjang dada oleh adik-adik Ichigo. Ketika Ichigo masuk ke ruangan yang sedang ditempati oleh Putri Kuchiki itu, wangi melati dan _chamomile_ yang biasanya terhirup dalam ruangan kosong itu sudah berubah menjadi wangi mawar musim dingin dan anggrek dengan sedikit wangi daun jeruk. Ichigo sadar bahwa wangi tersebut berasal dari gadis yang tidur di ruangan tersebut. Ia bersyukur, karena wangi _chamomile_ dan melati selalu mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang memang beraroma seperti itu. Pagi kemarin, ia sempat memandangi wajah Rukia yang tertidur. Ia hampir tidak tega membangunkannya karena wajahnya begitu damai dan sepolos bidadari. Yang tidak ia sadari adalah, ia sempat duduk di tepi ranjang dan menempelkan hidungnya pada rambut Rukia—menghirup dalam-dalam wangi mawar di rambutnya. Setelah itu, Ichigo baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan dan pipinya memerah. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menggoda gadis itu sedikit. Ia tak menyangka ulu hatinya akan dipukul sekuat itu—apalagi oleh gadis yang setengah sadar. Tapi sudahlah. Ichigo tak sabar ingin segera menghirup wangi Rukia lagi—ia tak menyadari kerutan di dahinya hilang ketika ia memikirkan Rukia.

Ketika tiba di depan kamar Rukia, Ichigo berpikir untuk mengetuk, tapi ia pikir mungkin gadis itu masih tidur, jika ia mengetuk maka akan membangunkannya dan ia tak mau gadis itu sadar saat ia mencium wanginya. Lagipula, Ichigo tak tega melihat gadis itu terbangun. Maka, Ichigo membuka pintu perlahan-lahan dan tanpa suara, berharap gadis itu tidak terbangun dengan kedatangannya. Ia berharap akan menemukan Rukia masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut berwarna krim itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, wajah polosnya saat tidur dengan bibir sewarna mawar yang sedikit terbuka dan pipi berwarna pink karena suhu yang hangat di dalam selimut. Karena itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan disambut dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

Mata Ichigo melebar selebar-lebarnya dan mulutnya terbuka. Matanya memindai dari bawah; dari jari kaki, menuju ke atas, tumit, betis dan kaki yang ramping, paha yang putih dan mulus, dan punggung yang terbuka. Mengetahui apa yang ada di hadapannya, mulut Ichigo berair. Rukia, berdiri setengah telanjang dan hanya memakai celana dalam putih berenda yang menutupi kedua bagian belakangnya. Rambutnya yang pendek tidak menutupi apapun di punggungnya sehingga Ichigo mendapatkan pemandangan penuh punggung putih, mulus, dan tanpa cacat gadis itu. Ichigo menatap kedua kaki ramping gadis itu, bagaimana mungkin gadis sependek Rukia bisa memiliki kaki yang ramping dan panjang bak penari balet? Mata cokelat Ichigo menggelap dengan penuh gairah. Bayangkan, bila bagian belakangnya saja bisa membuatnya seperti ini, bagian depannya mungkin bisa membuat Ichigo menerjangnya dan langsung mengambilnya di sini, sekarang juga.

Rupanya tatapan Ichigo yang penuh gairah seolah akan menerkam mangsanya itu dirasakan oleh Rukia yang merasakan tengkuknya berdiri. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan mata keduanya melebar ketika melihat sang pria berambut oranye sedang menatapnya dengan penuh gairah. Ia segera berbalik, menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan baju yang ia genggam agar pria berambut oranye berotak mesum itu tidak mampu melihat tubuhnya. Kedua pipi pucat gadis itu memerah hebat dan alisnya menyatu seperti sayap elang—sementara mata Ichigo yang semula penuh gairah menjadi penuh teror melihat wajah Rukia dan wajah tampannya mulai kehilangan warna melihat kemarahan dan kemurkaan di mata Rukia. Dengan cepat, Rukia berubah dari seekor kucing liar menjadi jelmaan seekor jaguar, "KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Pagi itu, burung-burung dan binatang-binatang kecil yang hidup di sekitar mansion Kurosaki kabur ketakutan mendengar suara seruan kemarahan sang putri dan memutuskan untuk mencari sarang yang baru.

.

.

Sarapan pagi itu tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Rukia menusuk-nusuk pancakenya dengan gusar dan dengan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu, hingga pancake malang yang tak berdosa itu berubah menjadi adonan tak berbentuk. Aura kemarahannya dapat terasa dalam diameter lima meter dengan gadis itu sebagai pusatnya. Sementara, Ichigo makan dengan memar yang hampir membiru berbentuk telapak tangan kecil di pipi kirinya dan di bawah rahang sebelah kanan. Ia makan sambil berusaha untuk tidak terganggu dengan tatapan mematikan yang diarahkan kepadanya dari gadis yang duduk satu setengah meter di hadapannya itu. Bila tatapan bisa membunuh, Ichigo yakin sekarang ia sudah mati delapan kali dan terkubur sedalam enam kaki. Ishida yang dapat merasakan kemarahan sang putri, sama sekali tidak bersuara. Ia tidak ingin membuat tuan puteri lebih marah lagi dari yang sekarang. Sedangkan Renji yang tidak pernah melihat pemimpinnya ditaklukkan oleh siapapun, sekarang melihat Ichigo menggeliat-geliat di bawah tatapan mematikan sang putri—ia tidak berani mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol. Ia sudah mencobanya, tapi tak ada seorang pun di meja yang tertawa—sedangkan Renji memucat dan hampir kencing di celana ketika tatapan mematikan Rukia justru beralih kepadanya. Sedangkan Sado—seperti biasa—masih diam, tapi kali ini dengan sikap gugup. Ia tentu lebih merasakan aura Rukia yang sedang marah karena ia duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya. Ia hampir meminta ijin untuk tukar bangku dengan Ishida, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya karena itu hanya akan lebih menyakiti hati Rukia yang memang sedang tidak enak hati. Dengan kata lain, pagi itu, keempat pria di meja tersebut mempelajari satu hal; jangan meremehkan kemarahan seorang wanita. Sedangkan untuk Ichigo, ia mempelajari satu hal lagi; jangan masuk ke kamar Rukia tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu.

.

* * *

.

Aula latihan pagi itu kosong tanpa ada penonton. Ishida, Sado, dan Renji pergi untuk membagi-bagikan hasil curian pada orang miskin yang tinggal di perbatasan wilayah hutan. Biasanya Ichigo juga ikut, tapi karena sekarang pria itu sedang ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan, maka Ichigo menyuruh mereka pergi sendiri. Tentu saja mereka juga tahu kalau Ichigo masih akan berurusan dengan gadis yang sedang marah di rumah mereka itu. Maka mereka tidak perlu disuruh dua kali untuk segera pergi, mereka paham kalau Ichigo perlu waktu privasi untuk mengurus masalahnya dengan gadis itu.

Ichigo memasang kuda-kuda yang biasa di pakainya ketika bertarung, kuda-kuda dasar yang harus diketahui setiap petarung. Kedua lutut ditekuk, kaki kanan dipisah selebar bahu di depan kaki kiri, tangan kiri diangkat, dan tangan kanan mengacungkan pedang kecil yang digunakan oleh setiap musketeers. Kedua mata lurus ke depan, menatap sang wanita mungil yang menjadi oponennya. Mata cokelatnya memindai tubuh mungil wanita itu. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dan celana hitam yang terlalu ketat sehingga Ichigo harus mengertakkan giginya untuk mencegah imej Rukia yang berdiri setengah telanjang datang kembali ke otaknya. Wanita itu juga memakai sepatu bot cokelat yang sama sekali tidak pantas dengan pose dan ukuran tubuhnya yang begitu elegan seperti penari balet. Wanita itu dari jauh tak terlihat berbahaya—oh, tentu saja, siapa saja akan tertipu dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil dan senyumnya yang seperti malaikat itu—siapa yang tahu kalau tangan-tangannya yang mungil itu ternyata memiliki _hook,_ _jab,_ dan _uppercut_ yang mematikan. Ichigo meringis, ia akan mengalahkannya. Akan ia tunjukkan siapa yang harusnya dominan di sini—di rumah ini. _Kau akan jadi milikku, Kucing Liar._

Rukia menutup mata dan membukanya lagi. Kedua kakinya dirapatkan—tidak seperti pose petarung, tapi seperti pose penari balet yang akan menari. Kaki kanannya berada di depan kaki kiri, punggung tegak, tangan kiri diletakkan pinggang dan tangan kanan yang menggenggam pedang disilangkan di depan tubuhnya ke arah bawah. Ia menatap pria berambut oranye yang berinisiatif untuk menjadi oponennya kemarin. Oh, dia akan menyesal—ia akan menyesal karena telah menyelinap ke kamarnya dengan diam-diam dan berani menatap tubuhnya. Tamparan di pipi kiri dan tinjuan di rahang sebelah kanan masih belum cukup baginya. Ia bersumpah tadi ia melihat air liur menetes dari mulut pria brengsek itu ketika ia memergokinya menatap tubuhnya tanpa malu-malu. Ia akan mengalahkannya dan membuatnya malu. Lihat saja! Rukia bersumpah, ia membuat pria itu menyesal telah berani melihat tubuhnya!

Rukia melihat mata pria itu mengeras sebelum ia maju dan menyerang. Dengan cepat, Rukia mundur dari ayunan pedang Ichigo dan menangkisnya. Kecepatan dan _style_ Ichigo berbeda 180 derajat dari Abarai. Dia lebih cepat dan tidak hanya bergantung pada kekuatan brutal saja. Ia memiliki presisi dan akurasi yang tepat. Bila Rukia tidak segera menghindari dari tusukannya, ia yakin lengan bajunya akan sobek. Selain itu, ia memiliki stamina yang lebih besar. Tapi tak masalah, kalau masih sejauh ini, Rukia masih bisa mengikutinya. Ichigo kembali menyerang, Rukia terus menangkis—ia masih belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang. Tiba-tiba setelah Rukia menangkis, pedang Ichigo memantul dari pedangnya dan menuju ke perut sebelah kanannya. Mata Rukia melebar. Seolah ia sedang berada dalam film, Rukia melompat melewati ujung pedang yang berniat menusuk perutnya itu, melakukan loncat harimau dengan pedang itu sebagai rintangan, ia mendarat dengan tengkuk dan bahunya. Ia berbalik—masih dalam keadaan bersimpuh—dan kembali menangkis serangan lain dari Ichigo.

"Kau cukup lincah, Kucing Manis." kata Ichigo pelan, cukup untuk Rukia mendengar, tapi tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan mendengarnya selain dia. Rukia tak menjawab, tapi alisnya semakin menyatu. Napas Rukia sudah agak memburu, tapi kalau hanya segini, Rukia masih bisa mengikutinya. "Ada apa? Napasmu memburu." komentar Ichigo dengan sikap menantang. Alis Rukia semakin mengkerut tapi ia tetap tak bicara.

Rukia menyerang, menusuk dan menebas dengan pedang kecilnya, ia mendorong pria itu dengan sedikit kekuatan yang dimilikinya hingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti hingga Rukia dapat merasakan napas hangat Ichigo di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan, Kucing Liar?" Rukia menaikkan alis, karena ia memanggilnya dengan 'liar' dan atas kesepakatan yang ditawarkannya. "Kalau kau mengalahkanku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Rukia mundur dan kembali menyerang sementara Ichigo menangkis. Sekali lagi, Rukia memojokkan Ichigo—meskipun ia tahu pria itu menahan diri. Wajah Rukia kembali terpisah beberapa senti dengan wajah Ichigo, "Kalau aku yang menang, kau akan jadi milikku." Alis Rukia mengkerut pada kata-kata itu.

"Aku menolak." katanya sebelum menjauh dan kembali menyerang.

"Takut, ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan sikap mengejek. Rukia memutar mata dan menusukkan pedangnya ke pedang Ichigo, tapi dengan cepat ditampik oleh pria itu.

"Itu provokasi yang sia-sia, Serigala." kata Rukia dengan tenang sambil terus menyerang. Ichigo maju dan Rukia mundur, pedang mereka bertemu dan terlihat sedikit percikan api dari besi yang bertemu dengan besi. "Kesepakatanmu hanya akan merugikanku karena kau tahu gayaku sebelum kau bertarung denganku." katanya, masih sambil menangkis serangan bertubi-tubi dari Ichigo, dan ia tahu bahwa pria itu masih menahan diri.

Pria berambut oranye itu mundur, "Apa boleh buat, Kucing Liar. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatku bertarung denganku tanpa menahan dirimu." Rukia mengangkat satu alis. Dia berpikir ia menahan diri? Bukankah tadi ia sudah tahu kalau Rukia hampir kehabisan napas mengikuti kecepatan pedangnya? "Kau memang cepat, tapi kekuatanmu bukan hanya segini, bukan? Kalau kau tidak menahan diri, maka aku pun akan punya alasan untuk tidak menahan diri." katanya sambil tersenyum dan memasang kuda-kuda lagi. "Akan menyenangkan untuk bertarung tanpa menahan diri dengan putri dari Kuchiki Byakuya."

Rukia berkedip dua kali melihat senyum Ichigo yang terkesan licik baginya dan menundukkan kepala. "Wah," desah Rukia. "Aku baru tahu kalau latihan ini ternyata hanya samaran untukmu benar-benar membunuhku." kata Rukia pelan. Ia mendongak dan matanya kosong. Ichigo melebarkan mata melihat mata safir yang disukainya kosong tanpa ekspresi—Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa ia memikirkan hal itu, tapi yang ia tahu hanyalah ia lebih suka melihat mata itu berkilat dengan kemarahan daripada kosong dan dingin seperti sekarang ini. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kuterima kesepakatanmu bila itu kau inginkan, Serigala. Tapi pegang kata-kataku—biarpun kau menang, aku takkan jadi milikmu." katanya seraya memperkuat kuda-kudanya. Wajah Ichigo berubah, tak ada lagi cahaya berapi-api di mata cokelatnya meskipun ia tetap mempertahankan kuda-kudanya. Sedangkan mata Rukia tetap kosong tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah dua detik yang sunyi, Rukia menyerang lebih dulu dan membawa turun pedangnya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo segera menangkis dengan sigap dan menampik pedang Rukia, tapi kemudian Rukia menyerang dari kanan bawah, membawa pedangnya ke perut sebelah kanan Ichigo, sehingga Ichigo kembali membawa pedangnya turun untuk menangkis. Tapi ketika ia mengira pedang Rukia akan membentur pedangnya, ternyata Rukia membelokkan pedangnya, menusukkan pedangnya ke bahu kiri Ichigo. Pria itu melebarkan mata. Secara refleks, Ichigo mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kanan untuk menghindar dari serangan itu dan mundur tiga langkah dari Rukia. "Kau semakin cepat, Kucing Liar." komentar Ichigo sambil menghapus keringat yang mulai muncul di dahinya. Rukia tak menggubris komentar tersebut dan maju, mengayunkan pedang pada Ichigo. Ichigo tak tinggal diam, ia juga maju dan membenturkan pedangnya pada pedang Rukia. Segera setelah pedang mereka berbenturan, Rukia berputar seperti penari balet dan membawa pedangnya ke perut sebelah kiri Ichigo dari bawah yang langsung ditampik oleh pria itu. Mata pria itu melebar. Tapi tidak hanya sampai situ. Rukia menari—benar-benar menari—dengan pedangnya. Dia terus berputar seperti penari balet, membawa pedangnya untuk menebas pria itu. Ichigo mulai kewalahan dengan teknik Rukia dan dengan satu sentakan, ia membenturkan pedang Rukia dengan pedangnya dan mendorong pedang Rukia—juga gadis itu—dan mengambil tiga langkah mundur darinya. Gadis itu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan kaki kirinya setelah Ichigo mendorongnya menjauh dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda. "Teknik apa itu tadi? Aku belum pernah..." tanya Ichigo tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Napasnya mulai memburu sedangkan ia melihat bahwa Rukia hanya sedikit kehabisan napas setelah beberapa gerakan balet dan serangannya.

"Itu teknik yang kukembangkan sendiri dengan menyatukan tarian balet dengan ilmu pedang. Guruku menamainya Tarian Salju Berdarah. Tapi menurutku pribadi, nama itu terlalu garang, jadi kuganti menjadi Tarian Pedang Salju. Jujur saja, teknik ini lebih efektif kalau menggunakan dua pedang." Rukia mengangkat bahu tapi tidak mengendurkan kuda-kudanya. "Jadi? Kau mau bertarung atau tidak?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis.

Ichigo meringis, "Kau satu-satunya perempuan yang telah membuatku kewalahan, Kucing Liar." katanya sambil memasang kuda-kuda. _Aku benar-benar akan memutuskan Senna setelah ini_, pikirnya dengan antusias.

"Akan kuanggap itu pujian." jawab Rukia dengan bosan. Kemudian ia kembali maju dengan cepat dan menebas dari kanan—gerakan yang tidak biasa karena Ichigo sedari tadi mengamati bahwa Rukia selalu menyerang dari kiri. Ichigo segera menebas gadis itu dari kanan, tapi ia salah langkah, karena setelah Rukia menangkis pedangnya, gadis itu mengaitkan ujung pedangnya ke handel pedangnya dari kiri—mata Ichigo melebar, ia lengah!—dan melontarkan pedang tersebut dari genggaman tangannya hingga jatuh sejauh dua meter di sampingnya. Mata Ichigo melebar menatap pedangnya yang terbaring sejauh dua meter di sampingnya. Hampir tak ada yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan senjata dengan cara seperti itu kecuali ayahnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat Rukia yang menodongkan pedangnya ke arah lehernya dengan mata kosong dan dingin. Tapi ia takkan kalah dengan hanya begini saja. Dengan tiba-tiba, Ichigo menampik pedang Rukia ke samping dengan tangan kosong. Rukia yang terkejut—tidak menyangka Ichigo akan senekat itu untuk menampik pedang dengan tangan kosong—oleng ke kanan. Ichigo menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meluncur dengan kakinya dan meraih pedangnya yang terletak dua meter darinya. Ichigo mendengar langkah kaki gadis itu menuju ke arahnya dan masih dalam keadaan bersimpuh di atas alas, Ichigo menodongkan pedangnya ke arah gadis itu di saat yang bersamaan saat Rukia menodongkan pedangnya ke arahnya. Seri.

Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Hazel bertemu dengan safir selama beberapa detik; aula tersebut menjadi sunyi. Kesunyian tersebut dipecahkan oleh Rukia yang menarik napas dalam-dalam dan merendahkan pedangnya. Ichigo pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Seri," gumam Ichigo. "Aku mengaku kalah. Kau satu-satunya perempuan yang setara denganku dalam pertarungan."

"Kalah? Bukankah hasilnya seri?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah dingin walaupun matanya mengatakan lain. "Jangan sok keren dengan sengaja mengalah dalam pertarungan yang hasilnya seri. Kalau kita seri, itu artinya kekuatan kita berdua sama dan kita satu level. Benar bukan? Karena itu, kesepakatan kita batal karena tak ada kata seri dalam kesepakatan kita. Aku tidak akan jadi milikmu dan aku tidak akan menyuruhmu macam-macam." kata Rukia sambil mengambil pedang mereka berdua dan menyimpannya kembali dalam lemari. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Ichigo mengamatinya dengan wajah polos dan mata cokelat yang melebar—ia benar-benar sedang mendengarkan gadis itu berbicara. Biasanya bila ada perempuan yang memenangkan kesepakatannya, mereka akan menyuruh Ichigo melakukan ini dan itu—padahal tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya kecuali Tatsuki. "Dan jangan kira dengan sengaja mengalah dalam pertarungan kita aku akan memandangmu sebagai orang yang _gentleman_. Sado adalah pria yang paling gentleman dalam daftarku sejauh ini. Selain itu, aku sudah memberimu pelajaran karena sudah mengintipku saat sedang ganti baju." Ichigo nyengir tanpa dosa saat Rukia menyebutkan fakta yang terakhir. Rukia melihat cengiran itu dan langsung memberinya tatapan maut. Ichigo langsung menciut dalam tatapan maut gadis itu. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, brengsek! Lihat saja nanti kalau kau sekali-sekali masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk." Rukia mengancamnya sambil menodongkan pedang yang sedang berada dalam genggamannya ke arah pria itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Ichigo sambil mengangkat kedua tangan seakan menyerah. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah tidak sengaja melihatmu berganti baju." Ia mendengar Rukia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'tidak sengaja apanya', tapi ia tidak menggubris dan tetap melanjutkan, "aku janji akan selalu mengetuk pintumu mulai sekarang. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh mengunci kamarmu—hanya aku dan adik-adikku saja yang berwenang atas kunci pintu di rumah ini."

"Aku tahu. Aku kan masih 'tawananmu', ya?" kata Rukia dengan senyum kecil. "Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa perutku jadi lapar?"

"Ah, kita terlalu keasyikan berlatih tadi. Ini masih pukul sepuluh," kata Ichigo sambil melihat arloji milik ayahnya yang selalu dikantunginya di kantung dada. Ia mengantungi benda yang berharga baginya itu lagi ke dalam kantungnya dan berpaling pada Rukia, "Yuzu biasanya membuat _muffin_ atau pai _strawberry_ di saat seperti ini. Waktu selingan sebelum makan siang sebentar lagi tiba. Bagaimana kalau kita tengok ke dapur? Siapa tahu Yuzu akan berbaik hati untuk mengijinkan kita mencicip sedikit." Ichigo nyengir dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

Mendengar kata _muffin_ dan pai, perut Rukia keroncongan dan dengan senang hati, ia mengikuti Ichigo yang ia tahu akan menuntunnya ke dapur. Ia tersenyum dan bersumpah bahwa ia baru saja mencium wangi pai yang baru saja diambil dari oven—tapi mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Byakuya menatap sisir di tangannya dengan sikap kecut. Ya, benar. Sisir tersebut milik putrinya. Ia mengenalinya karena sejak anak berambut perak itu menghadiahinya sisir itu, setiap kali Toushirou datang berkunjung, Rukia tidak pernah lupa mengenakan sisir tersebut di ikatan rambutnya. Terkadang ia juga mengenakannya di saat makan malam walaupun Toushirou sedang tidak di kerajaan itu. "Di mana tadi kau menemukan benda ini?" tanya Byakuya pada pangeran kecil yang bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Tepat di jalan setapak di samping Hutan Primrose, Paduka." jawabnya—masih sambil berlutut dengan satu kaki.

Hutan Primrose adalah hutan kecil yang membatasi Kerajaan Senbonzakura dengan Tebing Lagoon yang di dasarnya terdapat sungai beraliran deras dan Gunung Perak yang dari kejauhan memang berwarna keperakan. Kawasan di sana sangat terjal sehingga sedikit orang yang berani menginjakkan kaki di dekat Tebing Lagoon. Hutan Primrose sendiri terletak lebih dari empat puluh mil dari desa paling pinggir di Kerajaan tersebut. Karena letaknya yang terpencil, hampir tak ada seorang pun yang ingin menghabiskan waktu di tempat tersebut—walaupun sebenarnya hutan itu tidak terlalu menakutkan. Hutan Primrose itu kecil—hampir mirip seperti taman, hanya saja lebih lebat—banyak terdapat binatang-binatang herbivora dan serangga-serangga cantik mengerumuni bunga-bunga (karena tempat itu dekat dengan tebing, hanya sedikit—atau hampir tidak ada—harimau atau binatang karnivora lainnya). Kabarnya, bibit bunga Azalea dan Lili terbaik yang tumbuh di halaman istana berasal dari hutan tersebut. Orang-orang di desa terdekat terkadang menjual bunga-bungaan yang dipetik dari Hutan Primrose ke kota—atau menjual benihnya saja. Biasanya orang-orang di desa itu berburu kancil atau rusa yang banyak terdapat di hutan tersebut dan tersasar ke padang rumput yang letaknya terlalu dekat dengan pemukiman penduduk—untuk kemudian di konsumsi sendiri atau dijual ke kota. Daging rusa terkenal enak, empuk, dan gurih sehingga harganya menjadi mahal. Tapi tetap saja kawasan di sekitar Hutan Primrose tidak banyak penduduknya karena sering sekali terjadi pencurian dan pembunuhan dan dilakukan oleh pencoleng-pencoleng yang bermarkas di dalam hutan ramah tersebut. Guardians telah berhasil menangkap para pencoleng tersebut, tapi para penduduk di desa masih percaya bahwa masih ada bekas-bekas pencoleng yang tinggal di dalam hutan itu sehingga produksi daging rusa menurun. Sedangkan jalan setapak yang berada tepat di samping hutan tersebut adalah satu-satunya akses untuk menuju ke kerajaan tetangga—yaitu Kerajaan Hyourinmaru—yang berada di sisi lain Gunung Perak.

Di antara Kerajaan Senbonzakura dan Kerajaan Hyourinmaru terdapat wilayah tak berpenghuni yang luasnya sekitar seribu hektar—mungkin lebih bila Tebing Lagoon dan Hutan Marigold yang terletak di sekitar kaki Gunung Perak juga ikut dihitung. Dulu ada pemerintahan kecil yang menghuni tempat kosong tersebut dan ada sedikit penduduk yang hidup makmur selama beratus-ratus tahun sebelum Kerajaan Senbonzakura bahkan dibangun. Bahkan setelah Kerajaan Senbonzakura berdiri, pemerintahan tersebut menyatu dengan pemerintahan Keluarga Kuchiki sehingga penduduk kecil di tempat tersebut hidup semakin makmur. Tapi setelah terdapat tragedi tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, pemerintahan itu hilang dan penduduk yang telantar mengungsi ke desa terdekat di Senbonzakura, atau menghidupi diri mereka sendiri dengan mengambil hasil alam.

"Kenapa benda ini bisa berada sejauh itu?" gumam Byakuya sambil menatap sisir yang mengingatkannya pada putrinya. "Baiklah. Suruh anak buahmu menyisir kawasan tersebut. Bila kalian melihat pemukiman, cari Rukia di sana—tapi jangan bakar tempat itu. Katakan bahwa kalian datang dengan damai—aku tak mau ada lagi pemberontakan atau penyerangan di Kerajaan ini."

"Daulat, Paduka." Toushirou menunduk lagi dan segera berbalik pergi tanpa bertanya-tanya.

"Ingat, Pangeran," Toushirou berhenti ketika Raja tersebut berbicara, tapi tidak berbalik untuk menghadapnya. "Kau berada dalam misi untuk mencari putriku dan bukan untuk mencari musuh."

Toushirou mengangguk, "dimengerti, Paduka."

Setelah pangeran cilik itu berlalu, Ukitake mendekatinya, "Byakuya," Ia tak menjawab, tapi Ukitake tahu Raja itu mendengarkan. "Apakah ini berarti Rukia-sama dibawa keluar dari Senbonzakura?" tanyanya. "Kalau itu terjadi, maka ancaman Aizen takkan berlaku lagi bagi kita."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Ukitake? Kalau aku tidak menemukan putriku, istriku akan tumbang," _Dan_ _begitu pula denganku,_ tambahnya dalam hati. "Tapi bila ia terus hilang hingga batas perjanjian itu habis, ancaman Aizen takkan berlaku dan aku bisa menyelamatkan Kerajaan ini dan putriku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bila keadaan putriku tidak jelas seperti sekarang ini." Byakuya memijat dahinya.

"Aku sarankan, kita menunggu." kata Kyouraku yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan itu. Ia melipat tangannya. "Aku yakin Rukia-sama bukan orang bodoh. Ia pasti bisa menemukan cara untuk menghubungi kita bagaimana pun caranya. Bila dia baik-baik saja, ia pasti akan menghubungi kita."

Byakuya menatap Kyouraku dengan sikap pasrah. "Kuharap kau benar, Kyouraku-san."

"Aku memiliki berita yang mengejutkan mengenai Four Musketeers, Paduka. Mungkin anda akan tertarik melihat ini." Kyouraku berdiri dan memilah-milah dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Byakuya diam tapi ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Insiden Four Musketeers pertama kali terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu, dan yang pertama kali dirampok adalah keluarga bangsawan Matsushita. Pada saat itu pun mereka sudah memiliki kelihaian dalam membela diri dan melarikan diri. Banyak laporan Guardians yang menyatakan bahwa Four Musketeers yang membunuh tetua bangsawan yaitu Matsushita Chiyo, tapi tidak ada bukti yang menguatkan bahwa pembunuhan tersebut adalah perbuatan orang luar. Grimmjow Jeagerjackquez, kapten Guardians divisi enam, ketahuan menyembunyikan bukti yang memperkuat bahwa pembunuhan tersebut merupakan perbuatan orang dalam. Tapi sampai sekarang, Kapten Grimmjow terus menyatakan bahwa pembunuhan tersebut merupakan perbuatan Four Musketeers." Kemudian ia mengambil dokumen lain.

"Masih terkait dengan Guardians; enam belas tahun yang lalu seluruh Klan Kurosaki dinyatakan terbunuh tanpa ada penerus—anda tentu mengerti siapa pemimpin Klan Kurosaki dan apa hubungannya dengan keluarga anda, bukan, Yang Mulia?" Byakuya mengangguk pelan ketika ditanya. Kyouraku melanjutkan, "saksi mata mengaku bahwa mereka melihat kira-kira sepuluh orang yang berseragam Guardians bertamu dan memasuki residen Kurosaki hanya satu jam sebelum terjadi ledakan yang menghanguskan seluruh klan tersebut—sedangkan satu divisi Guardians baru datang kira-kira satu jam kemudian untuk memadamkan api—yang tentu saja api sudah membumi-hanguskan kediaman tersebut hingga tak ada satu pun yang selamat." Setelah itu, keadaan sunyi sekitar satu menit. Kyouraku memberi waktu pada sang Raja untuk mencerna semua informasi ini di dalam kepalanya. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan, "masih ada beberapa kejadian yang diduga terkait dengan Guardians," katanya sambil membolak-balik file. "Setelah insiden terhadap Klan Kurosaki, terjadi juga pembantaian terhadap kaum Quincy. Anda tentu mengerti kaum Quincy ini, bukan, Paduka?" Byakuya mengangguk dan menyuruh Kyouraku untuk meneruskan. "Kebetulan banyak saksi mata yang mengaku bahwa setiap kaum Quincy ini terbunuh bila kebetulan ada seorang atau dua orang yang berseragam Guardians di dekat mereka. Tadinya hanya ada tiga, empat orang saja yang terbunuh setiap hari, tapi kemudian meningkat drastis menjadi tiga puluh orang per hari sehingga keberadaan kaum ini akhirnya hilang." Kyouraku berhenti sejenak sambil kembali memilah-milah file yang berserakan di atas mejanya. "Kemudian terbunuhnya orang-orang miskin yang berada di pinggir negeri ini—terutama di sekitar Hutan Primrose. Saksi mata di desa sebelahnya mengaku bahwa mereka melihat satu divisi Guardians berkuda yang membakar rumah orang-orang miskin tersebut hingga satu desa terlalap api—dan yang melihat juga bukan hanya satu dua orang, tapi ada dua belas orang lebih."

Kyouraku melihat bahwa kerutan di alis Byakuya semakin dalam atas setiap informasi tentang Guardians yang ia berikan. Ia tahu bahwa karena banyak kejadian mengerikan yang terkait dengan Guardians, maka Byakuya sempat menghentikan operasi kerja Guardians selama beberapa tahun. "Kejadian terakhir terjadi lima tahun sebelum Four Musketeers muncul dan dua bulan sebelum anda memutuskan untuk menghentikan operasi kerja Guardians. Kejadian itu adalah peristiwa pemukulan hingga mati yang dilakukan beberapa orang dari Guardians secara terang-terangan. Lima orang saksi mata sempat membela, tapi korban tidak dapat diselamatkan." Kyouraku membuka sebuah file. "Korban yang dipukuli adalah seorang kakek bernama Yasutora Yaiba, ia memiliki darah keturunan Meksiko. Almarhum hidup sambil merawat cucunya bernama Yasutora Sado. Tapi sejak kakeknya dikuburkan, tak ada lagi yang pernah melihat anak itu. Dua bulan setelah kejadian tersebut, anda menghentikan operasi Guardians. Tiga hari kemudian, Ulquiorra Schiffer datang mencalonkan diri sebagai agen mata-mata di bawah Komandan Soi Fong."

Kyouraku menutup file yang ada di tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sementara ia bersandar pada mejanya. "Lima tahun kemudian, Four Musketeers muncul dan membuat keributan selama tiga bulan sehingga anda terpaksa mengijinkan Guardians untuk kembali beroperasi. Tidakkah menurut anda semua kejadian ini berhubungan, Paduka?" tanyanya dengan tenang, walaupun matanya mengatakan hal lain.

Byakuya menutup mata dan membalikkan badannya untuk berdiri di balkonnya, menatap seluruh tanah kekuasaannya. Ia mendesah pelan lalu bersabda, "aku memberikan seluruh wewenang padamu untuk menyelidiki apa hubungan Guardians dengan Four Musketeers, Kyouraku-sama. Aku khawatir bila ada sesuatu di balik semua kejadian ini." Yang lebih buruk lagi, adalah sebenarnya Byakuya tidak tahu apakah diculiknya Rukia oleh Four Musketeers adalah hal yang baik atau tidak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Biarkan aku menulis surat pada ayahku," pinta Rukia.

"Dan membiarkanmu membocorkan semuanya pada ayahmu? Tidak akan!" tukas Ichigo sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kumohon. Kau boleh membacanya dulu kalau kau mau—untuk memastikan apakah aku tidak akan membocorkan posisimu atau identitasmu. Tapi kumohon, biarkan aku menulis surat pada ayah dan ibuku. Mereka pasti cemas." Rukia melipat tangan di atas pangkuannya. "Ibuku sejak dulu sakit-sakitan. Ia melahirkan aku dengan konsekuensi besar—ayah tidak akan mendapatkan anak laki-laki untuk menjadi penerusnya. Walaupun begitu, ayah dan ibuku sangat sayang dan memanjakanku. Bila mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar sesuatu dariku, aku takut ibuku akan tumbang. Ayahku juga—ia sangat mencintai ibuku. Aku tak mau melihat ayah patah hati bila ibuku meninggal atau juga ikut jatuh sakit bila ia terlalu cemas padaku. Aku tidak siap kehilangan ibuku atau ayahku." Ichigo menatap gadis itu dari kursi besarnya, tatapannya sendu. "Kumohon. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentangmu dan teman-temanmu. Aku hanya ingin ibu dan ayahku tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja." Kali ini Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan wajah memelas. Matanya yang safir berkilau memantulkan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuknya.

Ichigo menutup mata dan mendesah. Ia memang selalu lemah terhadap topik 'ibu' dan gadis yang menangis. "Baiklah. Kau boleh menulis pada ayahmu. Tapi aku akan membaca semuanya dulu, untuk mengetahui apakah kau akan menuliskan petunjuk tentang identitas kami atau di mana kau sekarang." Kata Ichigo dengan tegas.

Seketika itu juga, Rukia tersenyum—wajahnya berseri-seri seperti bulan purnama. Senyum yang tulus dan lembut yang membuat jantung Ichigo berhenti sejenak kemudian kembali berdetak dalam ritme yang cepat. "Terima kasih. Aku janji tidak akan menuliskan bahkan satu petunjuk pun tentang dirimu ataupun teman-temanmu. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu tempat ini—kau menutup mataku dalam perjalanan, ingat?" Rukia berkata begitu masih dengan senyum yang tulus. Rukia berdiri dan berbalik dari ruang makan menuju ke koridor tempat kamarnya berada. "Terima kasih, Ichigo." katanya sekali lagi sebelum menghilang di balik tikungan. Jantung Ichigo berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Rukia memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Mungkin ia harus belajar untuk memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya juga. Ichigo tersenyum—ia tak menyadari bahwa kerutan di alisnya menghilang.

.

* * *

.

"Katakan, apa kalian pernah membunuh orang sebelumnya?" tanya seorang gadis pada temannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak!" jawab teman pria di sampingnya dengan cepat.

"Benarkah? Berarti kalian tidak pernah membunuh orang saat mencuri atau merampok?"

"Tatsuki, membunuh dan merampok adalah dua hal yang berbeda—atau itulah yang selalu dikatakan Ichigo dan Ishida padaku."

"Renji, kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya." Tatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

Renji meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya, "aku sering mendengarnya—dan, yah, aku ini memang bodoh, sih."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Aaaand that's a wrap, I guess. Aku sudah membeberkan terlalu banyak di chapter ini. Kurasa semuanya sudah mulai jelas kan ya. Oh, dan kaum Quincy di cerita ini maksudnya kaum pemberontak—tapi bakal dijelasin lebih lanjut di chapter selanjutnya. Di akhir cerita ada sedikit Rentats, request courtesy of **bathroom concert**-san, but seriously, I've never made Rentats before, so... sue me. aku akan mencoba bikin Rentats lagi kalau chapternya memungkinkan—tapi Hitsuhina aja susah bikinnya, apalagi Rentats. *apus keringet* So... haruskah aku ganti rate jadi T after what happened in Rukia's room? Kalian pasti bisa bayangin kan? Mungkin enaknya ganti T aja ya, daripada dituntut. Well, anyway, I won't give you facts anymore, karena halamannya terbatas, so... saatnya membalas review dari yang gak login!

**Chadeschan**: no problem, Chadeschan. Hehehe, iya, aku dapet ide itu juga dari fic laen. Hmm... apa itu judulnya yah? Iya, sumpah, chapter 2 kemaren cuman 5—sekarang udah nambah sih. Terima kasih reviewnya c: review lagi yah XD

**xxxx**: bosen? Gak usah dibaca dong. Wahahaha XDD

**fishy**: hahaha, aku gak maksa siapapun utk review kok. Tapi aku akan tetap lebih bahagia kalo ngeliat review boxku penuh XD setiap author pun akan merasakan itu. Terima kasih reviewnya, review lagi ya :D

**Shinichi kamisaka**: bukan maksudku bikin fic kepanjangan, tapi scr pribadi aku lebih suka chapter yg panjang dan rapi walopun updatenya lama. Aku akan coba bikin fic yg gak terlalu panjang lain kali, tapi ingat, aku gak cuman nulis buat kamu saja. Kan selera orang beda2, & banyak jg reader yg ngeluh kalo chapter tll pendek.

Ingat, aku tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk mereview (kecuali adikku yg emang gak pernah review). Bagiku lebih baik gak review daripada menyakiti hati orang laen. Sooo... anyway... you can review if you want. After all, like one flamer _'nicely'_ said, "review itu tanda cinta", so I'm not gonna force anyone ato 'nagih' siapapun utk review. Kesannya kayak debt-collector aja. And remember, I've told you in first chapter that if you don't like this, then don't read (and don't leave any evidence that you're here). Simple ain't it? Kalau kalian merasa ingin berdebat ato mendampratku krn chapter ini, feel free to PM me, asal jgn lakukan itu di dlm review box because honestly, I will delete them tanpa menggubrisnya. But please, I beg you, who still have a heart, to review. So, now, **REVIEW!** XDD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, so I have to wash my clothes with a damn hand soap.

This chapter is brought to you by my happy thoughts and happy place. All of them!

Warning: ada surat di chapter ini, kalau nggak sanggup baca surat panjang, di skip aja. Surat akan diketik dengan _italic_.

* * *

.

.

Tatsuki mengendarai kudanya dengan tenang, bersama dengan pria berambut merah di sampingnya. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis tomboi itu.

Renji menoleh pada Tatsuki yang mengendarai kuda di sampingnya, "eh? Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Katanya sambil nyengir lebar. "Aku cuma agak kesal dengan cewek yang numpang di rumahku itu."

Tatsuki tersenyum mengejek, "Rumahmu? Terakhir kali aku periksa, itu mansion Ichigo dan bukan _milikmu_." Renji memutar mata tapi ia tak menggubris kata-kata Tatsuki. "Memangnya ada apa dengan cewek itu?"

Renji mengerutkan dahinya dengan sikap tak suka. "Dia mengalahkanku dalam duel."

Tatsuki memutar mata melihat sikap Renji yang kekanakkan, "lalu kenapa? Aku juga bisa melakukannya—siapapun bisa melakukannya."

Mendengar itu, Renji menoleh cepat pada Tatsuki. "Hei, kau mengejekku, ya? Aku lebih pintar berkelahi dibandingkan Sado, tahu!" serunya tanpa menggubris bahwa Sado berada di belakangnya.

Tatsuki memandang Renji dengan bosan, "Ayolah, siapapun bisa bertarung lebih baik darimu."

"Kau benar, Tatsuki," Ishida yang sedari tadi mengendarai kuda di belakang mereka merespon. Ia mendorong kacamatanya sehingga sinar memantul melalui lensanya. "Rukia-san mengalahkan Abarai dalam waktu lima menit." Renji menggeram tak senang tapi tak ada yang menggubrisnya.

Wajah Tatsuki langsung berbinar. "Lima menit? Wow, itu sebuah rekor baru! Aku harus melihat cewek itu. Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Tatsuki dengan antusias.

"Dia di rumah bersama Ichigo." jawab Sado yang berkuda di samping Ishida.

"Wah, boleh juga si Ichigo itu. Dia sudah memonopoli cewek itu sendirian." Komentar Tatsuki. Kemudian dia mengusap dagunya, "lalu bagaimana dengan Senna, ya?"

Renji memacu kudanya ke depan. "Ayo, kita tengok mereka. Siapa tahu kita bisa menangkap basah mereka ketika sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diperlihatkan." Katanya dengan mesum. Dia mendapatkan sebuah ketukan keras di kepala dari Tatsuki karena komentar tersebut.

"Semoga saja pukulan tadi bisa membersihkan otak mesummu itu, Renji. Ichigo itu bukan orang seperti kamu, mengerti! Aku mengenalnya lebih lama dibanding kau, dia orang yang sangat menghargai wanita!" seru Tatsuki sambil berkacak pinggang.

Renji mengerutkan alisnya dan mengonter kata-kata Tatsuki, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Senna? Ichigo meniduri cewek jelek itu kan?"

Tatsuki mendesah dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, "Senna itu pacarnya Ichigo—wajar dong kalau Ichigo melakukannya sekali-sekali, dia kan pria dengan hormon yang sehat—aku pun takkan menyalahkan kalian bila kalian juga melakukannya sekali-sekali. Lagipula bukan Ichigo yang mengusulkannya duluan, tapi selalu Senna duluan yang memprovokasinya." Lalu Tatsuki mengusap dagunya dan meringis, "tapi untuk komentarmu tentang Senna itu cewek jelek, aku setuju. Dia memang jelek, kan?"

.

.

Ichigo menoleh ke pintu depan ketika terdengar suara keras pintu depan terbuka dan suara-suara familiar menyerbu telinganya, "Kami pulang!" "Kami membawa Tatsuki!" Ichigo bangkit dari kursi besarnya untuk menyapa mereka.

Ichigo berjalan ke ruang tamu dan melihat ketiga temannya bersama seorang wanita tomboi yang familiar, "Yo, Tatsuki," sapa Ichigo.

"Yo, Ichigo!" seru wanita itu. "Lama tidak ketemu. Sudah berapa bulan? Tiga bulan? Tidak kusangka aku bisa kangen dengan wajah-wajah kalian!" serunya dengan antusias.

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum menggoda, "Ya, kami tahu kau kangen dengan wajah Renji yang bodoh."

Wajah mereka berdua memerah. "Aku tidak kangen pada si bodoh ini, kok!" seru Tatsuki sambil melempar jempolnya ke arah Renji.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, Bodoh?" Renji berteriak pada Ichigo dan Tatsuki.

"Tentu saja kau, Bodoh!" Tatsuki balas berteriak. Renji menggeram pada Tatsuki dan gadis tomboi itu membalasnya dengan tatapan mematikan. Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau jarak antar hidung mereka tinggal lima senti saking asyiknya mengerutkan dahi pada satu sama lain.

"Oh, ya, Ichigo. Tatsuki ingin bertemu dengan Rukia." Ishida menengahi duluan sebelum terjadi pertengkaran antara Renji dan Tatsuki. Sudah cukup ada Ichigo dan Rukia yang selalu berselisih—mereka tak perlu tambahan polusi suara dari Renji dan Tatsuki.

Ichigo menoleh pada Tatsuki dengan heran, "Eh? Untuk apa?"

Tatsuki menoleh dari tatapan mematikan Renji pada Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan bingung dan mengangkat bahu. "Bukan apa-apa, aku cuma ingin tahu gadis seperti apa yang mampu mengalahkan si bodoh ini," Tatsuki melemparkan jempolnya pada Renji yang keningnya berkerut, "dalam waktu lima menit saja. Aku yakin aku dan dia bisa cocok nanti."

Ichigo mengusap tengkuknya, "Sebenarnya, aku sudah bertarung dengannya. Kuakui, aku sempat kalah." Katanya dengan senyum malu. Keempat orang di hadapannya nampak kaget. Mengalahkan sang _Kurosaki Ichigo_? Hanya sedikit pria yang mampu mengalahkannya—bahkan ketiga teman prianya tidak sanggup mengalahkannya—dan lebih sedikit lagi wanita. Tatsuki adalah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah mengalahkan Ichigo—tapi itu terjadi ketika mereka masih kecil. Bila sekarang mereka beradu pun, Tatsuki ragu ia akan menang. "Kalau aku tidak mengagetkannya dengan menepis pedangnya dengan tangan kosong untuk mengambil pedangku yang sudah ditepisnya, aku pasti sudah kalah."

"Dia menepis pedangmu sampai _jatuh_?" tanya Ishida dengan kaget. Semua orang yang dekat dengan Ichigo tentu tahu bahwa tidak gampang untuk menjatuhkan pedang dari Ichigo karena gerakan tangannya yang terlalu cepat dan ia selalu berhati-hati.

Ichigo tersenyum malu dan mengusap rambut jingganya, "Yeah, aku agak kewalahan sampai kurang hati-hati." Kali ini bukan hanya mata saja yang melebar, mulut mereka juga ikut terbuka. Sang Kurosaki Ichigo _kewalahan_? Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Ichigo kewalahan kecuali guru-gurunya; Kurosaki Isshin, Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, atau Zaraki Kenpachi. "Tapi ia memang hebat, kuakui itu. Aku tidak yakin bila kami beradu sekali lagi bisa menjamin kemenanganku. Dia punya teknik yang tidak biasa."

"Mengalahkan Renji dalam lima menit dan mengalahkan _sang_ Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tatsuki merasa sangat senang hingga ingin melonjak-lonjak seperti kelinci. "Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya, Ichigo! Kumohon!"

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia berteman dekat dengan Tatsuki sejak kecil dan ia baru akan bertingkah seperti ini—seperti Yuzu ketika menginginkan sesuatu—bila ia benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu dengan sepenuh hati. "Tentu, ia ada di dalam kamarnya. Jangan lupa mengetuk lebih dulu." Ichigo memperingatkan sambil mengusap bekas memar samar di pipinya. Ia melotot pada ketiga teman-temannya yang menahan tawa melihat bekas memar itu. Tatsuki sendiri tak melihatnya dan melompat-lompat gembira mencari kamar tempat gadis yang bisa mengalahkan pria paling kuat yang pernah ia temui.

.

.

Rukia masih asyik dengan suratnya ketika pintunya diketuk. Ketukannya lantang dan cepat tapi tidak terlalu keras. Rukia mengangkat sebelah alis. Bukan Ichigo, bukan juga Yuzu. Yuzu selalu mengetuk dengan pelan dan sopan, sedangkan Ichigo selalu mengetuk dengan keras dengan cepat. Lalu siapa? "Masuklah."

Pintunya terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut hitam menjengukkan kepalanya dari pintu. Kalau Rukia tidak melihatnya baik-baik, ia pasti mengira gadis ini seorang laki-laki. "Apa kau yang bernama Rukia?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar tapi dengan sikap gugup.

Rukia tersenyum sopan, "Iya. Masuklah. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Rukia, masih dengan sangat sopan.

Gadis itu masuk dengan cepat, mencoba menahan diri. "Namaku Arisawa Tatsuki, temannya Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Kudengar kau mengalahkan Ichigo?" tanyanya dengan cepat, tanpa basa-basi.

Rukia melebarkan mata, "Mengalahkan? Sama sekali tidak." Rukia tertawa. "Memang aku sempat mengalahkannya selama beberapa detik, tapi dia langsung menepis pedangku dengan tangan kosong dan kami akhirnya berakhir seri. Jangan-jangan dia berusaha sok keren lagi dengan berkata ia dikalahkan seorang gadis?" katanya panjang lebar.

"Begitukah? Ichigo sama sekali tidak bilang kalau pertarungan kalian berakhir seri. Yah, Ichigo itu memang kadang-kadang sok keren dan menyebalkan, tapi dia pria yang baik kok." kata Tatsuki. "Hei, maukah kau mengajariku beberapa gerakan-gerakan pedang?" tanya Tatsuki dengan gembira. "Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengajarimu sedikit gerakan yang kuketahui. Bagaimana?"

Rukia tersenyum senang, "Tentu, kenapa tidak?" Kedua gadis itu pun keluar dari kamar menuju ke aula sambil tertawa-tawa. Rukia merasa bahwa inilah pertama kalinya ia memiliki teman perempuan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Dear mommy and daddy,_

_Hai, Ayah, Ibu, ini aku, Rukia. Jika kalian bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa yakinkan padamu bahwa aku lebih dari baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaan Ibu? Aku harap kau tak terlalu mencemaskan aku sampai tumbang lagi. Ibu, aku baik-baik saja—jadi jangan cemaskan aku sampai sakit lagi ya. Aku takkan menulis surat ini jika aku tidak baik-baik saja 'kan? Kalau Ayah mulai curiga apa ini benar surat dariku, periksa saja tulisan tanganku di buku harianku, di laci kedua dari kanan. Tulisannya pasti sama persis. Jika Ibu bertanya apakah aku bahagia berada di sini, maka aku takkan berbohong; aku bahagia :)_

_Aku tidak bisa membeberkan kepada Ayah aku berada di mana atau siapa yang menculikku. Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tidak yakin bila aku memang benar-benar 'diculik'. Bayanganku tentang penculikan tidak seperti ini. Dalam bayanganku tidak ada orang-orang yang ramah dan baik meskipun menyebalkan, dan tidak ada makanan atau selingan yang enak setiap hari (benar, Yah, aku makan cream puff dan pai setiap hari di sini, karena kau tidak pernah memperbolehkan aku makan cream puff banyak-banyak di rumah). Karena itu, aku tidak akan memberitahu padamu siapa orang-orang ini—setidaknya aku berhutang itu pada mereka. Jika kau bertanya-tanya apa yang telah mereka lakukan sehingga aku tidak mau memberitahumu, jangan kira mereka sudah mencuci otakku, Yah. Mereka tidak seekstrem itu. Aku melakukan ini dengan kemauanku sendiri dan tak ada yang memaksaku. Aku sendiri yang meminta pada mereka supaya aku diijinkan untuk menulis surat untukmu dan mereka mengijinkan. Menurut Ayah, apakah orang _jahat_ akan melakukan itu? Aku meragukannya, Yah. Di sini mereka mengajakku bercanda, mereka berlatih denganku—aku juga melatih salah satu dari mereka. Mereka mengajariku berkuda (sesuatu yang sempat Ayah larang), mengajariku bermain bola, dan mengajariku membuat kalung dari bunga. Memang ada salah seorang yang menyebalkan di sini—aku takkan menyebutkan nama—dia sangat menyebalkan dan membuatku ingin mencakarnya dan meninjunya bila aku sudah hilang kesabaran. Tapi ia sebenarnya begitu protektif dan penyayang. Ia menyayangi adik-adiknya dan keluarganya—terutama Ibunya, sama seperti aku—sayangnya mereka telah tiada. Perlu Ayah ketahui, setelah aku mengenal orang-orang ini, aku mengerti bahwa mereka bukanlah orang-orang jahat seperti yang telah Ayah ceritakan padaku. __Mereka hanya orang-orang yang telah kehilangan keluarga yang mereka cintai._

_Karena itu, aku mohon pada Ayah, carilah sejarah Klan Kurosaki lebih teliti dan periksalah Guardians yang telah Kakek buat. Aku yakin bahwa Ayah menjodohkanku dengan Ichimaru Gin bukanlah kebetulan dan ada hubungannya dengan kemunculan Four Musketeers. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara keluarga kita dengan Klan Kurosaki, tapi aku yakin bahwa negeri ini dalam bahaya—bila kecurigaanku benar, mungkin juga ada orang dalam yang mengkhianati negeri ini. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang orang-orang yang telah 'menculikku', tapi setidaknya lakukan ini untukku. Aku yakin ada yang akan mengontak Ayah bersama dengan suratku ini dan bila Ayah bicara dengannya, Ayah pasti berubah pikiran. Bila Ayah tidak melakukannya, aku menolak untuk kembali. Sejujurnya, aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di sini daripada harus menikahi Ichimaru Gin. Ibu, jika Ibu membaca surat ini, tolong bantu aku yakinkan Ayah untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu. _

_Kurasa hanya segini saja suratku. Malam sudah mulai larut. Tentunya Ibu pasti akan mengkhawatirkan aku bila aku tidur terlalu larut, bukan? Ibu, maaf telah membuatmu cemas dan bila kau masih sakit, kumohon cepatlah sembuh dan jangan lupa minum obat. Untuk Ayah, maafkan aku karena telah mengancammu, tapi aku serius. Maafkan aku juga karena telah mencemaskan kalian berdua. Aku janji akan mengabari kalian berdua setiap minggu untuk meyakinkan kalian bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku janji akan menjaga diriku. Aku baik-baik saja dan akan selalu baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Ayah, Ibu. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu._

_Salam sayang, putrimu,_

_R.K._

.

.

Byakuya mendesah lega dan jika kau tidak melihatnya baik-baik, kau tidak akan bisa melihat bahwa bibirnya hampir membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Ia harus mengakui bahwa tidak ada yang lebih melegakan di tengah-tengah kekacauan ini selain membaca surat dari putrinya yang meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tak perlu memeriksa apakah itu surat palsu. Ia mengerti benar bagaimana cara bicara dan menulis Rukia. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, ia tahu bahwa hanya Rukia yang berani menggunakan sarkasme dalam menulis surat pada ayahnya sendiri. Dalam hati, ia bersumpah akan mengijinkan putrinya makan cream puff lagi bila ia sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Kyouraku yang menyaksikan sang Raja yang hampir tersenyum itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengira-ngira siapa yang mengirim surat pada sang Raja sehingga membuatnya terlihat lebih rileks daripada tiga minggu belakangan ini. Benar, Kuchiki Rukia sudah menghilang tiga minggu dan surat yang dikirim merpati pos itu baru saja datang dengan dua surat. Beliau baru saja membaca salah satu surat, tapi dia terlihat enggan melihat surat yang kedua. Tapi kemudian dibukanya juga.

.

.

_Kepada yang terhormat, _

_Kuchiki Byakuya,_

_Yang Mulia Paduka Raja Senbonzakura,_

_..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Tiga hari sebelumnya_...

Empat pria dan seorang wanita di meja makan masih menikmati makan siang. Hidangan yang disajikan oleh Yuzu berupa nasi kastanye, sup jamur, sapi panggang dengan kentang halus, telur mata sapi dan daging asap. Renji tentu saja melahap sapi panggang dan kentang halus dengan rakus sampai remah-remahnya menghambur ke mana-mana. Ichigo mengunyah nasi kastanye dan daging asap dengan cepat. Sementara Ishida mengunyah sapi panggang dengan telur mata sapi dengan sopan dan bersahaja. Chad sendiri hanya makan telur mata sapi dan daging asap. Rukia menyeruput sup jamur dan nasi kastanye pelan-pelan. Makan siang yang menyenangkan itu diganggu dengan adanya dua orang tamu yang tidak pernah dikenal oleh Rukia.

"Selamat siang, semuanya," sebuah sapaan di pintu membuat kelima orang di meja makan mendongak dan dua orang di dapur melongok dengan penasaran. Ketika dua gadis yang ada di dapur melihat siapa tamu tersebut, mereka tersenyum girang dan keluar untuk memeluk tamu itu.

"Kisuke-san!" seru mereka berdua sambil memeluk salah seorang tamu. Pria yang dipeluk tertawa dan memeluk balik. "Yoruichi-san!" Mereka berseru lagi sambil memeluk tamu yang satunya lagi. Sementara keempat pria yang tadinya ada di meja makan bangkit dan menyalami mereka dengan penuh hormat.

Rukia menelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tamu itu adalah seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur tiga puluhan dan seorang wanita yang berumur akhir dua puluhan. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna pirang gading dan mengenakan topi bergaris-garis putih dan hijau—topi itu menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Ia juga mengenakan sepasang sandal kayu. Kombinasi yang aneh di mata Rukia. Yang wanita memiliki kulit gelap, mata emas yang berkilat, dan rambut hitam yang berkilau ungu bila disiram sinar mentari. Wanita itu mengenakan jaket berwarna oranye dan celana hitam. Pasangan yang unik, pikirnya.

"Ah... Sudah berapa lama? Tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Kau masih terlihat sehat seperti biasa, Kurosaki-san!" katanya sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo memutar mata, "sudah berapa kali kubilang, Kurosaki-san itu ayahku. Panggil aku biasa saja." Pria itu terkekeh. "Ada perlu apa datang ke sini?"

Pria itu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir lalat. "Oh, biasa saja. Hanya ingin memeriksa apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak."

"Hei, kau menyindir?" Kedutan di mata kiri Ichigo terlihat jelas. Pria itu sekali lagi hanya terkekeh.

Pria itu kembali mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Sebenarnya aku kemari karena mendengar rumor diculiknya sang Puteri," Rukia, dan keempat pria muda di ruangan tersebut menjadi kaku mendengar topik tersebut. Tentu saja tamu pria itu mengetahuinya dan ia menatap Ichigo lurus-lurus dari balik kipasnya. "Katakan, kalian tidak terlibat dengan penculikan tersebut, bukan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ichigo mati gaya. "Anu... itu sebuah kecelakaan."

Pria itu mendesah pasrah dari balik kipasnya. "Sudah kuduga kalian terlibat. Tapi karena kalian sudah terlanjur terlibat, aku akan menceritakan sebuah cerita kepada kalian," kata pria itu sambil duduk di atas sofa yang terbuat dari beludru merah meskipun tidak ada yang mempersilakannya duduk, seakan-akan dialah pemilik tempat ini. Tapi nampaknya Ichigo dan yang lainnya sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan pria tersebut. "Oh, Puteri Kuchiki, duduklah bersama kami di sini karena cerita ini juga menyangkut dirimu dan ayahmu!" seru pria itu sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangan untuk memanggilnya. Rukia menelengkan kepala dengan bingung, tapi dengan ragu ia bangkit dan duduk sebelah Ichigo. "Yuzu dan Karin, pergilah main dengan Jinta dan Ururu," kata pria itu pada kedua adik Ichigo yang langsung keluar untuk bermain dengan teman mereka, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah seperti Renji dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang terlihat ringkih. Sementara, wanita yang dipanggil Yoruichi itu duduk di samping pria yang dipanggil Kisuke.

"Pertama-tama, aku akan memperkenalkan diri pada Tuan Puteri. Nama saya Urahara Kisuke—ayah baptis dari Kurosaki Ichigo dan adik-adiknya." Kata pria itu sambil menjabat tangan Rukia. Rukia melebarkan mata. Ayah baptis? Pantas mereka terlihat dekat. "Dan wanita di samping saya ini adalah istri saya, Urahara Yoruichi. Nama gadisnya adalah Shihouin Yoruichi." Wanita itu tersenyum—lebih tepatnya, meringis, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih, seperti seekor kucing. Rukia mengenali nama belakang itu.

"Shihouin? Bukankah itu adalah klan bangsawan terbesar setelah Klan Kurosaki? Yang sekarang ini dikepalai oleh Shihouin Takumo?" tanya Rukia.

Wanita itu meringis lebih lebar dan menepuk punggung Rukia hingga ia nyaris terpelanting. "Benar sekali! Memang setelah aku melarikan diri, namaku dicoret sebagai pewaris takhta Shihouin dan mereka menggantikannya dengan adikku, Takumo. Tapi aku memang sama sekali tidak mengharapkan takhta itu. Kau anak yang cerdas! Aku takkan mengharapkan kurang dari seorang puteri sepertimu, Rukia!" katanya sambil menepuk punggung Rukia hingga ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Nah, bisakah kita memulai ceritanya sekarang?" tanya pria bernama Urahara itu. Rukia dan keempat pria muda di ruangan tersebut mengangguk. "Cerita ini bermula jauh sebelum Kerajaan Senbonzakura di bangun," katanya. "Dulu di tempat ini, ada sebuah pemerintahan kecil yang makmur. Pemerintahan itu tidak memiliki nama, tapi para penduduk menyebut pemimpin mereka yang adil dengan sebutan Raja Matahari. Negeri kecil tersebut sangat terisolasi, tapi mereka bisa mendidik diri mereka sendiri dan menghidupi anak-anak mereka. Beratus-ratus tahun kemudian, seorang pendatang datang bersama keluarganya, berniat membangun sebuah negeri sendiri. Raja Matahari akhirnya menyatukan negeri kecilnya dengan pria pendatang tersebut yang menyebut dirinya Senbonzakura. Negeri Senbonzakura dibangun berdasarkan namanya. Selama beribu-ribu tahun, Raja Matahari dan Senbonzakura memiliki hubungan yang harmonis—sampai datanglah pria itu, Aizen Sousuke. Ketika melihat kedua orang dan negeri yang makmur itu, ia menginginkan semuanya. Pria licik itu kemudian mencoba mengadu domba keduanya. Tapi tak berhasil karena Raja Matahari dan Senbonzakura saling mempercayai. Aizen pun mencoba cara lain. Ia mendekati kakekmu, Kuchiki Soujun, dan membuat dirinya sebagai sahabat baiknya. Dari dialah Guardians diciptakan." Mata Rukia melebar. Guardians adalah ide Aizen? "Tujuan Aizen menciptakan Guardians yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menyusupkan mata-matanya ke dalam kedua kerajaan itu dan membunuh mereka dari dalam."

Rukia melebarkan mata dan bangkit tiba-tiba, "berarti yang membunuh kakekku adalah...?" kata-kata Rukia tidak sanggup dilanjutkan olehnya.

Urahara menatap gadis muda itu, "benar, Yang Mulia. Yang membunuh Kuchiki Soujun adalah Aizen Sousuke." Rukia merasa kepalanya pening. Ia kembali duduk di atas sofa, untuk berjaga-jaga bila ia tahu-tahu pingsan. "Aizen Sousuke memiliki dua bawahan yang paling setia. Ichimaru Gin dan Kaname Tousen. Dia juga memiliki prajurit yang bernama Arrancar. Ia masih tidak memiliki negeri sendiri, tapi ia membangun istananya di tempat paling terpencil di kaki Gunung Hueco dan menamai istananya dengan Las Noches. Yang paling ironis adalah, ketika masih kecil dulu, Aizen diselamatkan oleh putra dari Raja Matahari, Pangeran Mentari."

Ichigo menegakkan sikap duduknya, "Urahara-san, siapa yang disebut Pangeran Mentari itu?"

"Ichigo, Klan Kurosaki adalah Klan yang memimpin negeri kecil itu. Tak pernah diketahui siapa Raja Matahari itu atau Pangeran Mentari. Yang jelas bahwa keluargamu dan kau adalah keturunan dari Raja Matahari itu—tidakkah kau pernah bertanya kenapa lambang keluargamu adalah matahari? Kemungkinan besar Pangeran Mentari itu adalah Ayahmu. Dia pernah bercerita padaku bahwa lama sebelum ia bertemu dengan Masaki, dia pernah menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat yang sekarat di hutan."

Ichigo terdiam, ia menutup mata. Ia terdiam sejenak "Bukan salah Ayah." gumamnya bukan pada siapapun. "Ayah tidak tahu akan jadi apa anak kecil itu nantinya."

Urahara tersenyum kecil, matanya tersembunyi di balik topinya. "Benar. Bukan salah Isshin." Kemudian dia meringis, "Apakah kalian tahu Isshin dan Byakuya adalah teman sekelas kami dulu?" Ichigo dan Rukia mendongak cepat ke arah Urahara yang memeluk bahu istrinya. "Isshin dan Byakuya dulu sangat bertolak belakang, tapi kami berempat selalu bersama. Bahkan ketika Byakuya menikahi ibumu, Hisana, kami tetap saling berhubungan. Tapi setelah Byakuya diangkat menjadi Raja, kami tidak lagi mendengar tentang dia. Sayang sekali." katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yah, hal ini memang agak melenceng dari topik, tapi ini ada hubungannya. Hanya Isshin, aku dan Yoruichi saja yang masih berhubungan. Kemudian tragedi itu terjadi—enam belas tahun yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahun Ichigo yang ke sebelas," Wajah Urahara berubah dan Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Saat itu, Yuzu dan Karin masih berumur empat tahun. Seluruh Klan Kurosaki merayakan ulang tahun Ichigo yang ke sebelas secara meriah. Aku pun ada di situ. Suasana begitu meriah dan ada banyak sekali makanan dan bir yang dihidangkan. Aku dan Isshin bertaruh pada umur berapa Ichigo akan mendapatkan cinta pertamanya," Ia terkekeh pelan, tapi tawanya terdengar hambar dan pandangannya menerawang jauh. "Sementara Masaki dan Yoruichi berlomba minum sake—itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Masaki mabuk." Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh hambar. "Belum ada satu jam setelah Ichigo memakan kue ulang tahunnya, Isshin kedatangan tamu. Sepuluh orang Guardians masuk ke tempat itu dan membantai semua orang. Aku dan Yoruichi mengungsikan Masaki dan anak-anaknya dan Isshin mencoba menghalau mereka, tapi ia tertembak." Ia terdiam sejenak dan alisnya mengernyit, mengingat kejadian naas tersebut. "Ichigo lari menuju ayahnya sambil berteriak-teriak, tapi ia didorong oleh Masaki ke arah Yoruichi. Saat itulah Masaki tertembak." Rukia mengetahui bahwa Ichigo di sampingnya, kedua tangan Ichigo terkepal begitu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya menjadi putih. "Aku menyuruh Yoruichi untuk mengungsikan anak-anak keluar lewat pintu belakang sementara aku menahan orang-orang itu. Aku tertembak beberapa kali di lengan dan dada, tapi aku berhasil bertahan. Setelah mereka yakin telah membunuh semua orang, mereka meledakkan tempat itu. Aku beruntung bisa lolos beberapa saat sebelum rumah itu meledak. Ternyata Yoruichi sudah membawa anak-anak ke rumah kami. Rumah kami kecil dan berupa sebuah toko kelontong yang berjarak dua belas mil dari kediaman Kurosaki sehingga tak ada yang akan mencurigai kami." Setelah itu, ruangan itu hening selama beberapa menit. Semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Sejak saat itu, aku sebagai ayah baptis, bertanggung jawab merawat Ichigo dan adik-adiknya. Aku juga mencari data-data tentang Guardians dan sejarahnya. Di sanalah aku menemukan nama Aizen dalam sejarah Guardians."

"Beberapa tahun setelahnya, Guardians membantai kaum Quincy, kaum pemberontak yang tadinya hidup di bawah pemerintahan Klan Kurosaki. Ishida Souken adalah orang terakhir yang dibunuh oleh Guardians sebelum akhirnya Ishida Ryuuken dan putranya, Ishida Uryuu melarikan diri dan mengganti nama. Tapi tentu saja Ishida di sini tidak mau mengganti namanya." kata Urahara sambil menunjuk Ishida yang bertampang bosan. Rukia tersenyum. "Kemudian Guardians membantai kaum miskin. Mungkin tujuannya untuk membersihkan negeri ini dari 'sampah'. Itu adalah tindakan yang paling keji dan tidak manusiawi. Renji di sini, orang tuanya dibantai oleh Guardians. Tapi sebelum Ibunya tewas, Renji sempat membawanya ke tokoku. Tapi karena sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi, Ibu Renji tewas. Sejak itu, aku juga merawatnya."

"Kemudian Sado di sini, kakeknya dipukuli sampai mati oleh Guardians. Mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya, Yang Mulia. Yasutora Yaiba?" tanya Urahara pada Rukia. Mata safir Rukia melebar ketika mendengar nama yang familiar. Ia pernah membaca tentang hal itu di dokumen terlarang yang seharusnya tak boleh dibaca oleh siapapun kecuali oleh Penasihat. Tapi ia nekad, ia mencuri satu demi satu folder dokumen—jika satu demi satu, takkan cepat ketahuan—dan dikopinya di dalam folder miliknya sendiri. Ia pernah membaca bahwa Guardians pernah secara terang-terangan memukuli seorang kakek tua hingga mati, motifnya adalah karena hutang. Kakek yang bernama Yasutora Yaiba itu berhutang kepada salah satu dari orang Guardians. Tapi kemudian ia ditagih oleh tiga, empat orang dan ketika ia tidak bisa membayar, mereka memukulinya habis-habisan. Ia memang pernah membaca bahwa Yasutora Yaiba hidup bersama seorang cucu, tapi ia tak tahu siapa dia. Rukia tak menyangka kalau cucu dari Yasutora Yaiba itu adalah Sado.

Rukia mendesah, "Ternyata begitu."

Kemudian Urahara tahu-tahu tertawa sambil mengusap belakang lehernya. "Lucu, ya? Nampaknya aku sudah terlalu banyak merawat orang tanpa ada satu pun yang berterima kasih padaku." katanya sambil menatap Ichigo penuh arti. Ichigo mengerti maksud sindiran itu tapi ia tak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap menunduk, menatap lantai. "Tapi bukan berarti aku haus kehormatan. Melihat mereka baik-baik saja dan tumbuh menjadi orang-orang yang kuat seperti sekarang ini saja sudah membuatku lega. Aku yakin Isshin dan Masaki pasti berterima kasih padaku dari alam sana. Mereka pasti bangga melihatmu sekarang, Ichigo." katanya dengan senyum kecil tapi tulus. Tapi wajah Ichigo tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia senang. Kedua alisnya mengkerut, matanya cokelatnya nampak mengeruh, dan wajahnya tampak putus asa. Kedua tangannya ditautkan, ditopang dengan kedua siku di atas lututnya.

Ruangan itu kemudian hening selama beberapa saat. "Aku akan menulis surat pada ayahmu untuk memberitahukan semua yang kami tahu. Kalian juga pasti menginginkan keadilan, bukan?" tanya Urahara pada keempat pria muda yang tak menjawab. "Aku akan mencoba bernegosiasi dengan ayahmu. Dia mengenalku dan Yoruichi—malahan dulu Yoruichi pernah berpacaran dengannya. Benar bukan, Yoruichi?" goda Urahara sambil menyenggol-nyenggol pinggang istrinya.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu, bodoh!" seru Yoruichi sambil meninju hidung suaminya. Sementara Urahara menggeliat-geliat sambil memegangi hidungnya dan mengerang-erang dengan sikap dramatis, Yoruichi menegakkan sikap duduknya, "hal ini akan didiskusikan lagi lain kali. Rukia, kau harus berlindung di sini selama beberapa waktu. Tujuan Aizen menjodohkanmu dengan Gin adalah agar ia bisa mendapatkan langkah yang lebih dekat lagi untuk membunuh ayahmu sehingga dengan begitu, ia bisa mengambil alih kerajaan Senbonzakura. Sementara kamu, kamu akan dimanfaatkan oleh Gin. Mata-mataku mengatakan bahwa kau akan dibunuh begitu Aizen mendapatkanmu." Mata Rukia terbelalak dan teror merasuk ke dalam pembuluh darahnya. Ternyata prasangkanya selama ini terhadap pria itu benar. "Kalau kau tidak ingin dinikahkan dengan pria itu, maka kau harus berlindung di sini dan jangan katakan pada Ayahmu kau ada di mana. Aku dan Kisuke sendiri yang akan meyakinkan Ayahmu."

Rukia bergidik dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, karena tiba-tiba ia merasa dingin. Ia berhasil menggangguk pada Yoruichi, tapi tubuhnya tidak berhenti gemetar. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan hangat mendarat di bahu sebelah kanannya. Ia melirik dan mendapati Kurosaki Ichigo, ia tak menatapnya, tapi dia meletakkan tangannya ke bahunya. Perbuatan yang kecil, tapi cukup menyamankan Rukia. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Tangan besar Kurosaki meremas bahunya, membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Tentu saja interaksi tersebut tidak luput dari pengamatan pasangan Urahara dan ketiga teman Ichigo.

Urahara mengamati interaksi kedua orang tersebut sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik kipas. _Hei, Isshin, _katanya dalam hati. Di kepalanya muncul wajah seorang pria dengan jenggot dan rambut hitam yang dipotong cepak yang sedang meringis gembira. _Aku kalah taruhan._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa?" Kyouraku dan Ukitake membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Jadi itukah sebenarnya niat Aizen?" seru Ukitake tak percaya.

"Aku sudah tahu dari dulu kalau pria itu jahat, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau dia adalah jelmaan Lucifer sendiri." Kyouraku berkata sambil menyembunyikan matanya di balik topi jeraminya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan, Paduka? Tentunya anda memberitahu kami tentang hal ini bukan untuk main-main saja, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian karena surat ini berasal dari sumber yang bisa dipercaya, dan harus kuberitahukan pada orang yang bisa kupercaya. Ukitake, tolong katakan semua yang tadi aku beritahukan kepada Hitsugaya. Aku rasa ia bisa dipercaya. Katakan bahwa ia harus berpura-pura mencari Rukia untuk mengelabui Aizen. Sementara Kyouraku, aku ingin kau pergi ke distrik 6. Carilah toko kelontong yang bertuliskan Toko Urahara dan bawa pemiliknya padaku—aku harus berbicara dengannya. Katakan pada seluruh unit bahwa pencarian untuk Four Musketeers dibatalkan. Bila mereka bertanya, katakan saja bahwa aku ingin memprioritaskan putriku dulu. Aku yakin putriku aman di tangan Musketeers." Byakuya kembali menatap surat dari putrinya tanpa benar-benar membacanya. "Aizen dan bawahannya akan datang beberapa hari lagi. Aku yakin bila aku mengatakan bahwa putriku diculik dan belum ditemukan, ia pasti akan ikut mencari. Bila itu terjadi, kita bisa membunuhnya saat ia lengah. Kyouraku, aku ingin kau menyapu Guardians dan Pasukan Mata-Mata Soi Fong; cari bila ada tikus yang membantu Aizen di sini dan langsung bunuh. Kau boleh meminta siapapun yang kau percayai untuk membantu—tapi jangan beritahu seluruh rencana ini. Ukitake, tolong beritahu Unohana-san untuk menjaga istriku. Selain itu," Byakuya memberikan surat yang dikirim Rukia pada Ukitake, "berikan surat ini untuk istriku. Katakan padanya bahwa aku sedang menangani semuanya dan yakinkan dia kalau Rukia baik-baik saja."

Ukitake menerima surat itu dengan gundah. "Daulat, Paduka."

"Satu hal lagi," Byakuya berkata. Ia menegakkan sikap duduknya. "Percakapan ini tidak boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini." Kyouraku dan Ukitake mengangguk. "Kalian dibubarkan." Setelah membungkuk, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Byakuya mendesah. Akhirnya ada titik terang dan muncul bantuan dari sumber yang tak disangka-sangka. Ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa diculiknya Rukia merupakan hal yang baik dan putrinya sekarang berada dalam pengawasan orang yang tepat. Ia tak perlu mencemaskan putrinya lagi. "Saatnya mengunjungi teman lama," gumamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note:

And that's wrap, I guess. Akhirnya semuanya ketahuan kan, motif Aizen dan sejarah Guardians serta hubungan mereka sama Four Musketeers. Berarti nanti ceritanya bakalan cepet nih, tapi romance akan tetap lambat... (dipenggal readers)

Beberapa fakta dlm chapter ini:

**1.** aku hampir lupa menjelaskan hubungan Tatsuki dgn Four Musketeers! :p Oh, well... Hubungan Ichigo dan Tatsuki di sini sama dengan di canon. Tapi hubungannya sama Sado, Ishida, & Renji di sini lebih deket. Di sini, mereka semua teman sejak kecil.

**2.** Surat Rukia tadinya lebih bertele-tele lagi, tp sudah ku edit & ku delete bbrp hal yg menurutku gk perlu. Inti suratnya adl, Rukia berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya kalo dia berada di tangan yg tepat, Four Musketeers bukan org2 jahat, dan ayahnya gak perlu nyari dia lagi.

**3.** Ide ttg Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, & Byakuya temen sejak kecil itu baru datang waktu aku ngetik chapter ini pertama kali... (di fic yang dulu gak ada sama sekali)

**4.** Urahara & Yoruichi will have more important role than Hitsugaya or Hinamori in this fic. (Did you notice that I didn't mention them at all in this chapter?)

**5.** There will be no Kuukaku or Orihime in this fic. (I don't like them anyway) Sorry, Inoue or Kuukaku fans—nothing personal.

Saatnya membalas review utk yg gak login...

**fishy**: ahahaha, iya, Ichigo di sini agak sedikit pervert dan agresif XDD #dancing# Perjanjian antara Byakuya dan Aizen akan terungkap di chapter berikutnya. Hohoho, tentu saja nanti Ichigo akan melindungi Rukia XD Review lagi ya!

**Rukippe**: My, such sweet words. Thank you very much :D tapi menurutku masih ada typos di sini dan di sana... (=_=)a Yups, disini benih2 cinta antara Ichigo dan Rukia pun mulai tumbuh #ceile bahasanya# Nah ini sudah dijelasin hubungan Tatsuki dan Four Musketeers. Review lagi ya, maaf kalo scene IR disini agak kurang... m(_ _)m

Thank you for your kind and sweet words in my review box :D I truly appreciate them. Walopun cuma dapet 38 review, tapi kalo semuanya bagus, kurasa gak masalah. Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter yang membeberkan semuanya ini. Emang gak ada humornya sama sekali sih... Pokoknya kalau kalian merasa ingin mengatakan sesuatu ttg fic ato chapter ini, klik review yg ada di bawah ya :D akhir kata, aku cuma ingin mengatakan, **REVIEW!** XDD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, I wash my clothes with liquid soap, not bleacher.

This chapter brought to you from the other world. Seriously.

.

.

* * *

.

Suara sepasang kaki yang membentur lantai marmer putih bergema di sepanjang koridor gelap yang didominasi warna putih dan krim. "Aku tak percaya. Di antara semua orang, kau tidak berhasil membunuhnya. _Kau_, sialan!" seru sebuah suara dengan geram dan meledak-ledak. "Jika Aizen-sama mendengar hal ini, dia akan memutilasimu hidup-hidup dengan tangan kosong."

"Sebelum kau mengkritik orang lain, Grimmjow, akan kuingatkan dulu kalau kau juga tidak sanggup menangkapnya—bahkan dengan bantuan satu kompi _Guardians_ sekalipun." Sebuah suara yang jauh lebih tenang dan tanpa emosi berkata. "Menurutmu Aizen-sama akan lebih marah pada siapa?"

"Kau...!" Grimmjow berniat mengonter kata-kata itu, kemudian ia menyadari kalau dia tidak memiliki kata-kata pintar untuk membalasnya. Ia menggeram dan akhirnya berusaha untuk tidak menggubrisnya. "Sudahlah. Yang penting, Aizen-sama tadi sudah memberi kita perintah."

"Oh?" di dalam suara tersebut sama sekali tak ada nada ingin tahu.

"Kita harus membunuh semua petinggi Kerajaan yang terpercaya. Rencana Aizen-sama adalah supaya Raja Byakuya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain percaya pada Aizen-sama dan menyerahkan permatanya padanya." Katanya. "Target kita yang utama adalah Ukitake Jyuushirou."

Suara lainnya mendengus. "Sampah."

"Ulquiorra, kau tak berhak mengatainya sampah kalau kau masih belum bisa membunuh Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu."

"Aku benar-benar ingin mencari dimana keempat tikus itu dan mengambil sendiri permatanya. Sudahkah kau lihat bagaimana rupa malaikat kecil itu, Ulquiorra? Begitu kecil dan rapuh, dan terlihat begitu naif. Benar-benar ingin membuatku," Grimmjow meringis kejam, ia menjilat gigi taringnya dengan penuh nafsu, "menghancurkannya!" Serunya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Ulquiorra hanya diam mendengar ocehan pria di sebelahnya. "Pada akhirnya, permatanya akan tetap menjadi milik Aizen-sama. Kita hanyalah kaki-tangannya. Apapun yang kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan permatanya, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya sepenuhnya."

Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa ada sesosok bayangan yang mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka dari balik tikungan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ukitake berjalan menuju kamar sang Ratu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Seluruh rencana Aizen yang didengarnya tadi melalui Raja Byakuya sungguh membuatnya khawatir. Di satu sisi, ia senang bahwa Rukia baik-baik saja, namun mendengar apa yang Aizen perbuat padanya jika ia mendapatkan sang Putri membuatnya gundah. Ia juga tak yakin rencana sederhana Raja Byakuya akan berhasil begitu saja. Ia tahu Aizen adalah orang yang pintar—jika tidak, ia tidak akan bisa membuat Kerajaan ini kalang kabut hanya dengan satu jari. Dan juga kenyataan bahwa di Kerajaan ini ada mata-mata membuatnya semakin cemas. Bagaimana kalau orang yang dipercayainya adalah mata-mata Aizen?

Tanpa terasa, ia sampai ke ruangan Sang Ratu yang dijaga dengan dua orang prajurit _Guardians_. Ukitake mengernyitkan dahi mendengar bahwa _Guardians_ sebenarya adalah ciptaan Aizen—alat untuk menyelundupkan mata-matanya ke dalam Kerajaan ini. Ukitake bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Aizen mengincar Kerajaan ini dan kenapa?

Kedua prajurit di kedua sisi pintu ruangan Ratu memberi hormat pada Ukitake yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan mereka dan langsung melewati mereka dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ratu Hisana memandang Ukitake yang masuk dengan senyum hangatnya, tapi tentu saja Ukitake melihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. "Ukitake-sama. Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di jam segini." Katanya dengan ramah.

"Ah, sebenarnya Yang Mulia Raja telah mengirim saya ke sini," Ukitake merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil surat yang diberikan oleh sang Raja dan memberikannya kepada Ratu, "untuk memberi anda surat ini."

Hisana menerima surat tersebut dengan penasaran. "Surat dari siapa?"

"Dari putri anda, Yang Mulia." Mendengar jawaban Ukitake, mata Hisana melebar dan dengan cepat dibukanya kertas surat tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat membaca, mata Hisana berair dan ia mulai terisak. "Syukurlah ia baik-baik saja." Katanya lirih sambil berusaha menahan isakannya. Ia terisak tapi ia tersenyum lega. Sang Ratu mengelus lembut surat tersebut setelah selesai membaca, hampir berharap putrinya di luar sana dapat merasakan sentuhannya. Ia mendesah lega dan mengusap air matanya. "Maafkan aku kau harus melihatnya tadi, Ukitake-sama. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan surat ini. Berarti suamiku sudah melihatnya?"

Ukitake mengangguk, "ya, Yang Mulia. Paduka Raja juga nampak lebih rileks daripada beberapa minggu sebelum ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku yakin Rukia-sama di luar sana pasti baik-baik saja dan mengenalnya, ia pasti justru akan lebih mencemaskan kalian."

"Tapi aku tak mengerti, Ukitake-sama. Apa maksudnya mata-mata dalam Kerajaan? Darimana putriku mengetahui semua ini?"

Ukitake mengernyitkan dahi dan menjawab dengan ragu, "saya cukup yakin ia mendengarnya dari Four Musketeers, Yang Mulia."

Hisana kembali menatap surat di tangannya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia berkata, "aku mempercayai putriku. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan ia tahu siapa yang harus ia percayai. Jika ia merasa aman berada di mana pun ia sekarang dan jika ia memang mengerti konsekuensinya dan siap menghadapinya, aku akan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan." Katanya. "Aku tahu ia menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Kerajaan ini—dan juga demi kebahagiaannya."

Ukitake tersenyum mendengar perkataan bijak yang dikatakan seorang ibu di hadapannya. "Itu benar, Yang Mulia. Kami semua mempercayai Rukia-sama."

Hisana tersenyum pada Ukitake, "sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan surat ini padaku, Ukitake-sama. Aku benar-benar khawatir."

"Semua orang tua pasti akan khawatir sampai hampir mati bila anaknya diculik. Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Tapi sekarang Rukia berada di tangan yang tepat. Four Musketeers dapat melindunginya sebelum Aizen merenggutnya." Kata Ukitake dengan lembut.

Mendengar nama Aizen, kedua alis sang Ratu mengkerut. "Dari dulu aku sudah mempunyai firasat tidak baik mengenai orang tersebut. Begitu pula dengan orang yang berambut perak itu—Gin. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Sekarang sudah ada fakta mengenai hal-hal ini, Yang Mulia Ratu. Tapi jangan cemas, Paduka Raja sedang menanganinya dan beliau sudah memberikan perintah secara spesifik pada kami. Anda tidak perlu cemas lagi."

Ratu Hisana tersenyum dengan lembut, "saya sudah mempercayakan semuanya pada suamiku, Ukitake-sama."

.

* * *

.

Yamada Hanatarou tak pernah dianggap serius oleh siapapun, selalu ditindas dan selalu dianggap angin lalu. Meskipun begitu, ia adalah orang yang sabar. Ia tak pernah punya teman yang benar-benar tulus, tapi ia benar-benar suka berada di dekat Tuan Puteri Rukia. Gadis itu tak pernah menganggapnya angin lalu dan gadis itu selalu mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan. Gadis itu tak mau dipanggil Yang Mulia oleh siapapun. Hanatarou tahu bahwa gadis itu berteman dengan pelayan-pelayan, bawahan-bawahan, dan dayang-dayangnya. Karena itu, ketika hanya Rukia yang mau mendengarkannya dan menjadi temannya, Hanatarou benar-benar senang. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Rukia diculik karena memang ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil dan ia sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam urusan membela diri. Tapi keuntungannya sebagai orang yang dianggap angin lalu adalah ia mengetahui segalanya. Tak ada yang tahu bila ia sedang menonton suatu pertengkaran atau adegan percintaan, dan tak ada yang mengetahui bila ia sengaja atau tak sengaja menguping suatu pembicaraan. Ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil dan kepribadiannya yang pemalu membuatnya—seperti yang dikatakan Rukia—tenang seperti tikus. Ia tahu tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini, tapi Hanatarou tahu lebih banyak dari yang diperkirakan semua orang. Ia tahu sejak dulu kalau Aizen bukanlah orang yang bisa dipercaya—dan untungnya pria itu tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari tikus bila ia sedang berada di dekatnya, sehingga Hanatarou bisa mengetahui rencana apa saja yang sebenarnya disusun oleh pria licik itu. Begitu juga caranya mencari mata-mata di dalam Kerajaan Senbonzakura. Rukia dulu pernah mengatakan padanya, _"ada untungnya bila semua orang menganggapmu angin lalu—kau bisa menonton mereka seperti kau menonton acara theater langsung, tak ada yang mereka sembunyikan darimu karena mereka tak tahu kau ada di sana—asalkan kau tetap tenang seperti tikus."_ Hanatarou memasukkan kata-kata Rukia ke dalam hati. Ia tahu ia mungkin tak banyak bisa membantu kesulitan dengan kekuatan otot, tapi berkat Rukia, Hanatarou mengetahui apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Kerajaan ini. Ia bisa memata-matai mata-mata itu sendiri.

Karena itulah sekarang ia berlari seperti ini, berlari untuk memberitahu Penasihat Unohana bahwa Ukitake Jyuushirou diincar oleh mata-mata, dan mata-mata tersebut rupanya adalah Kapten utama Guardians dan agen terbaik Penasihat Soi Fong; Grimmjow Jeagerjacques dan Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Unohana-sama!" seru Hanatarou dengan napas memburu.

Wanita keibuan yang rambut hitamnya dikepang itu menoleh, "Yamada-san? Ada perlu apa sampai terengah-engah seperti itu?" tanyanya. Hanatarou menoleh ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ternyata di dalam ruang kerja, Unohana tidak sendiri; ia ternyata sedang berbicara dengan Penasihat Soi Fong. Hanatarou hampir saja mengurungkan niatnya, tapi kenyataan bahwa Ukitake-sama diincar membuatnya tak segan-segan untuk melaporkan apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Saya menemukan mata-mata di Kerajaan ini, Unohana-sama. Dan mereka mengincar Ukitake-sama! Saat ini salah satu dari mereka sudah mencari Ukitake-sama!" serunya panik.

Mata sipit Soi Fong melebar mendengar kata-kata Hanatarou. Sedangkan kedua mata Unohana mengeras dan ia bangkit, "tunjukkan jalannya, Yamada-san." Katanya dengan tegas.

.

* * *

.

Ukitake berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang Ratu ke koridor. Dia hendak menuju ke aula—satu-satunya akses menuju tangga ke bawah, menuju ke ruangannya di lantai dua. Telinganya menangkap suara samar dari belakangnya. Ia baru saja akan menoleh ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa sakit tajam berasal dari sisi sebelah kanannya. Ukitake membelalakkan mata ketika merasakan darah merembes dengan cepat ke bajunya dan menetes ke lantai, menodai lantai marmer yang berwarna putih. Dengan cepat, Ukitake menggenggam tangan yang menusuknya dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri. Ia mencoba melihat ke belakang, melihat siapa yang menusuknya, tapi tangan yang ia genggam itu melepaskan diri dengan kasar, merenggut pisau dari tubuh Ukitake. Penasihat berambut putih itu terbungkuk dan batuk darah. Darah menciprat ke lantai di sekitar tubuhnya, Ukitake bisa merasakan darah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya dengan cepat dan ia merasakan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Napasnya mulai memburu. Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya yang menipis, Ukitake berusaha melihat siapa penusuknya, tapi sebuah dorongan di punggung menyebabkan ia jatuh membentur lantai. Ukitake hanya sempat melihat sepasang kaki di hadapannya yang cepat-cepat lari dari pandangannya—ia tahu itulah orang yang menusuknya—dan suara seseorang menyebut namanya, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

* * *

.

Unohana Retsu menemukan kawan seangkatannya, Ukitake Jyuushirou dalam keadaan kritis. Ia ditusuk cukup dalam di sisi kanannya dan ia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah. Sekarang dia sedang berada di bawah perawatannya di ruang perawatan. Unohana sudah memanggil teman mereka, Kyouraku untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Saat ini, di dalam ruang rawat tersebut terdapat lima orang; Ukitake sendiri, Unohana yang sedang merawatnya, dibantu dengan Hanataraou, Kyouraku yang menjenguk, dan Penasihat Soi Fong yang kebetulan menjadi saksi mata. "Apakah kau melihat siapa yang melakukan ini, Yamada-san?" tanya Unohana dari balik maskernya seraya ia bekerja menjahit luka Ukitake yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya, Unohana-sama. Yang melakukan ini adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer." Jawab Hanatarou dengan sikap gugup tapi pandangan yang kuat.

Penasihat Soi Fong yang saat itu kebetulan berada di situ langsung membelalakkan matanya dengan sikap tak percaya. Ia berdiri dengan segera, "omong kosong! Ulquiorra adalah agen kami yang terbaik dan terpercaya. Semua data-data yang diberikannya selalu akurat dan tepat waktu! Ia juga memiliki kesetiaan terhadap Kerajaan ini!"

Hanatarou menggelengkan kepalanya, "saya melihat dan mendengarnya berbicara pada Grimmjow Jeagerjacques tentang hal ini, dan mereka membicarakan Aizen. Saya tidak salah dengar ataupun melihat, Soi Fong-sama."

Soi Fong tetap berusaha membela bawahannya. "Tapi kau tidak melihat secara langsung kalau Ulquiorra menusuk Ukitake, bukan? Kau ini cuma seorang penyembuh, mana bisa dipercaya?" Hanatarou langsung menunduk tak percaya diri mendengar kalimat terakhir dari wanita Cina itu. Ia tak punya kalimat untuk membantah fakta tersebut. Nyatanya memang banyak yang tidak mempercayainya hanya karena ia seorang penyembuh.

Mendengar kata-kata tajam dari Soi Fong, Unohana mendongak dari pekerjaannya dengan pandangan dingin, "Soi Fong-sama, saya tahu anda berniat membela nama baik bawahan anda, tapi ketika anda sudah menghina bawahan saya—di ruangan saya, itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa kutolerir. Saya harap anda bisa segera pergi dari sini. Ukitake-sama membutuhkan udara segar dan kami masih sangat sibuk." Dampratan halus itulah yang diperlukan agar Soi Fong pergi dari tempat tersebut. Hanatarou masih agak terguncang dengan yang dikatakan Soi Fong tadi. "Yamada-san, tak usah kau hiraukan kata-kata Soi Fong tadi. Kau tahu kalau seperti itulah orangnya." Kata Unohana dengan lembut. "Jangan khawatir, Yamada-san, aku percaya padamu." Kata-kata itu membuat Hanatarou jadi agak terhibur. "Sekarang kemarilah, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Baik." Kata Hanatarou dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Ia pun segera membantu pekerjaan Unohana.

Kyouraku masih merenungkan apa yang terjadi ketika Hitsugaya Toushirou masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Aku mendengar beritanya. Ukitake ditusuk, apa itu benar?" tanyanya langsung. Tapi ia tak perlu mendengar jawaban karena ia segera melihat sosok Ukitake yang terbaring di pembaringan tersebut dan sedang dirawat oleh Unohana dan Hanatarou. "Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini? Pertama Aizen melamar Rukia, kemudian Rukia diculik, dan sekarang Ukitake diserang? Ada apa dengan Kerajaan ini?"

"Tolong kecilkan volume suaramu, Pangeran Hitsugaya." Kata Unohana halus tapi tegas tanpa melirik sedikitpun dari pekerjaannya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Hitsugaya lirih. Kemudian ia berpaling pada Kyouraku yang nampak serius. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kyouraku-sama?" tanya Hitsugaya hati-hati.

Di luar dugaan, pria itu tersenyum, walaupun nampak dipaksa. "Kawanku baru saja ditusuk oleh seorang mata-mata yang ternyata adalah agen terbaik Soi Fong, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Menurutmu apakah aku baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan santai, tapi tetap saja membuat Hitsugaya merasa bersalah. "Yang penting sekarang mata-matanya sudah ditemukan. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mewaspadai siapa lagi yang menjadi targetnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa itu Ulquiorra? Kenapa Ukitake ditusuk? Dan kenapa Yang Mulia Raja tidak lagi mengawasi pencarian Rukia? Apakah ini semacam lelucon?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan bingung.

"Bukan. Aku tahu kau bingung, Hitsugaya-sama. Mari, kita bincangkan hal ini di tempat yang lebih privat." Kata Kyouraku dengan sabar sambil memimpin mereka berdua pergi dari situ. "Ini bukanlah pembicaraan yang bisa bebas dibicarakan di muka umum."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku ingin tahu keadaan ayah dan ibu." Kata Rukia lirih sambil melamun. Ichigo ingin merespon perkataannya, tapi ia tak yakin bila Rukia sedang bicara dengannya atau hanya sekadar menyuarakan pikirannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam.

Suasana di padang rumput hening. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput di depan mansion Kurosaki. Hari sudah sore. Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat dan cahayanya mulai kemerahan. Ichigo sempat membawa Rukia berkuda melintasi padang rumput itu sebelum keduanya berkejar-kejaran hingga kelelahan. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di tengah-tengah padang rumput. Rukia sedang duduk sambil membuat kalung dari bunga dan Ichigo berbaring di sampingnya, berbantalkan kedua tangannya, sementara kedua kuda mereka sedang merumput di tempat yang sama, tak jauh dari mereka.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia yang sedang membuat kalung bunga. Tapi dengan sekali lihat, ia tahu pikiran gadis itu tak sedang berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya tapi justru sedang serius memikirkan hal lain. Alis Ichigo mengkerut dengan iba. "Hei," panggilnya dengan hati-hati. Rukia melirik ke arahnya—pandangan mata safirnya kosong. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Rukia mendesah, "menurutmu sendiri?" ia bertanya balik tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Ichigo mendesah tanpa suara. Ia bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya dan menyandarkan berat tubuhnya ke tangan kirinya. "Dengar, aku tahu semua informasi itu pasti begitu mengejutkan kalau diberitahukan begitu saja tanpa peringatan. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau Urahara-san itu selalu benar. Mungkin tidak seratus persen, tapi aku sudah tinggal dengannya cukup lama untuk tahu bahwa ia bisa memprediksi suatu kejadian dengan cukup tepat, dan ia sebisa mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi." Ichigo melirik ke arah Rukia dan mendapati wajah cantik itu terlihat murung. Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya melihat wajah Rukia, "berhentilah membuat wajah seperti itu." Katanya. Rukia mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dengan bingung ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. "Aku tidak tahan melihat gadis yang menangis."

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya dengan kesal, "aku tidak menangis, bodoh." Katanya seraya melanjutkan pekerjaannya memilin bunga menjadi kalung.

Ichigo terus memperhatikan Rukia yang wajahnya tak berubah. Gadis itu entah tak peduli atau tak tahu, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, walaupun ekspresinya masih sama seperti tadi. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo mendesah, "dengar, Kucing Kecil, yang ingin kukatakan adalah," ia terdiam sejenak untuk mencari kata yang tepat. "Aku peduli padamu, oke? Dan jangan terus-terusan cemas seperti itu. Urahara-san sudah bilang bukan kalau kau aman bersama kami? Tak ada yang bisa menemukanmu di sini."

Mata safir Rukia melebar mendengar pengakuan Ichigo yang tidak biasa dan kata-katanya tadi. Sesaat kemudian, Rukia kembali merasa ragu, dan ia menunduk, kedua bahunya jatuh. "Aku ingin pulang." Akunya lirih sambil menatap ke arah rerumputan di bawah. Bahkan di telinganya sendiri, Rukia mendengar bahwa suaranya gemetar. Tangannya tak lagi sibuk, melainkan terkulai di pangkuannya, seolah tak punya tenaga lagi. Mata cokelat Ichigo melebar mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Suara gadis itu bergetar, seolah ia sudah tak punya harapan lagi. "Aku tidak bisa meringkuk dengan tenang di sini sementara ayah dan ibuku menantang Aizen dan membahayakan seluruh Kerajaan Senbonzakura! Aku—"

"Berisik!" Rukia menoleh dengan cepat pada Ichigo berseru lantang. Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas kantung mata di bawah mata Rukia dan kilau air mata yang tak sempat jatuh di pelupuk mata gadis itu—membuat gadis itu terlihat lebih lemah dan ketakutan. Ichigo mengenyitkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya—ia bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang telah membuat Rukia menjadi seperti ini. "Kalau kau tidak percaya lagi pada ayahmu, silakan pulang dan buatlah kehebohan lagi saat Aizen datang melamarmu! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal dengan kata-katamu itu, Kucing Aneh!" serunya. Ichigo tak tahu kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini. Biasanya dia tak mati gaya dan selalu jaga emosi. Sejak kapan Rukia bisa membuatnya meledak-ledak seperti ini? "Kau tahu benar kau harus tetap berada di sini sehingga Aizen terkecoh dan pulang dengan tangan kosong!"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin pria itu mau pulang dengan tangan hampa? Bila dia tidak menemukanku, bila aku tidak ada, maka ia tetap akan membuat rencana lain! Kau dan teman-temanmu akan ditemukannya dan dia akan membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong! Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mengambil Senbonzakura! Dia akan melakukan _apa saja_ untuk menemukan aku!" seru Rukia. Kali ini emosinya meledak, tapi gadis itu tetap tidak menangis. "Seharusnya... harusnya tak ada darah yang mengalir demi aku..." katanya lirih, wajahnya kali ini begitu sedih hingga Ichigo merasakan keinginan yang besar untuk memeluknya hingga ia tersenyum dan menghajar siapapun yang membuat gadis itu sedih.

Ichigo menggeram tak sabar dan ia mencengkeram kedua bahu mungil Rukia, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungilnya. "Kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Aku akan melindungimu, Rukia!" Gadis itu terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ichigo, mata safirnya melebar. Untuk Ichigo, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya. Napas Ichigo yang memburu semakin stabil, ia melepaskan genggamannya dari Rukia dan menatap gadis itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain yang kupedulikan bernasib sama seperti keluargaku. Apa kau mengerti sekarang, Kucing Kecil? Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu—tidak sekarang. Aku harus melindungimu." Kata Ichigo dengan lirih.

Suasana hening. Ichigo merutuki dirinya dalam hati, mungkin ia sudah membuat Kucing Kecil itu ketakutan dengan sikapnya yang meledak-ledak tadi. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan kehangatan sebuah tangan kecil di atas tangannya yang jauh lebih besar. Jantungnya mendadak berhenti, kemudian berdetak lagi dengan ritme yang jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia menyadari bahwa Rukia menyentuh tangannya. "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Serigala Bodoh. Dan aku juga tidak butuh perlindunganmu." Kata Rukia pelan tapi menenangkan.

Ichigo melirik gadis di sampingnya itu. Cahaya mentari senja merah menerpa wajahnya. Kantung mata yang tadi ia lihat sudah tidak ada lagi, dan samar-samar ia bisa melihat senyum kecil terulas di bibir ranum gadis itu. Mata Ichigo melembut dan ia tersenyum samar. "Aku akan tetap melindungimu—walaupun kau tak mau." Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan ritme tak beraturan dan ia mulai merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar dari leher ke pipinya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia menggenggam tangan kecil itu dan meremasnya dengan lembut, merasakan betapa kecilnya tangan itu di balik tangannya yang jauh lebih besar. "Dan siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, Kucing Liar?" Dalam hati, ia berjanji takkan melepaskan tangan mungil ini dari genggamannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Byakuya sedang berada di Ruang Takhta, di balkon, menghirup udara senja yang mulai dingin, menyegarkan dadanya. Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara ribut dari luar ruang takhta. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan mendengar suara-suara itu berteriak-teriak, "anda tidak boleh memasuki Ruang Takhta!" "hanya yang berkepentingan boleh masuk ke ruangan Raja!" "kumohon, anda harus pergi!" "memangnya kalian pikir kalian ini siapa?" kemudian terdengar suara-suara perkelahian dan suara-suara seperti logam terjatuh hingga menghasilkan suara berdentang yang memekakkan telinga. "katakan pada Rajamu kalau kami ini teman lama!" "kumohon, hanya orang yang berkepentingan yang—" terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras dan bersamaan dengan itu, pintu Ruang Takhta terbuka dan seorang prajurit terlempar dari luar. Kalau bukan karena pelajaran bangsawan yang intensif selama bertahun-tahun, Byakuya pasti sudah terlonjak.

Prajurit yang terlempar masuk dari luar langsung pingsan di tempat, sedangkan ada seorang prajurit lagi berlari masuk dan berlutut sebelum mengumumkan, "Yang Mulia, ada dua orang yang memaksa masuk ke dalam—mereka bilang mereka adalah teman lama tuanku. Saya sudah mencoba menahan mereka, tapi mereka sangat kuat—"

Byakuya mengangkat tangannya, otomatis prajurit itu berhenti bicara. "Biarkan mereka masuk." Katanya.

"Ta-tapi, Yang Mulia—"

Byakuya memelototi prajurit itu. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menahannya masuk ke sini, lalu apa gunanya kau mencegahku? Tentunya bocah sepertimu tak pantas untuk melindungi anggota Kerajaan." Kata Byakuya dengan dingin. Prajurit itu langsung menciut di bawah tatapan mematikan Byakuya dan langsung lari keluar dari Ruang Takhta. Dari pintu yang terbuka lebar itu dua pasang kaki melangkah masuk. Mata safir Byakuya melebar melihat kedua tamunya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Byakuya Kecil." Sapa seorang wanita berkulit gelap yang familiar bersama dengan seorang pria bertopi dengan rambut pirang gading yang tersenyum walaupun setengah wajahnya hampir tak terlihat. "Kau nampaknya sehat-sehat saja. Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu setelah kematian Isshin." Lanjut wanita itu.

"Shihouin Yoruichi," kata Byakuya memanggil nama wanita familiar itu. Matanya berpindah ke sosok pria di belakangnya, "dan Urahara Kisuke." Jika kau tidak melihatnya dengan baik, maka kau tidak akan melihat sebuah senyum samar di bibirnya, "kedua orang yang ingin kutemui."

.

* * *

.

"Jadi begitukah?" Hitsugaya mendesah. "Ternyata dalang di balik semua ini adalah Aizen, dan bukan Four Musketeers?"

"Hitsugaya-sama, Four Musketeers hanyalah segelintir korban Aizen yang menjadi kambing hitam. Yang jelas, sekarang tugas anda adalah untuk tetap berpura-pura mencari Rukia-sama dan menciptakan ilusi bagi Aizen bahwa Rukia telah diculik dan tidak bisa ditemukan, sementara kau sedang mencarinya. Karena itu, Yang Mulia ingin kau menulis laporan palsu mengenai pencarian Rukia. Tentunya itu tugas yang mudah, bukan?"

Hitsugaya meringis—sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya. "Mengelabui pria licik itu dengan cara licik? Itu hal yang sudah lama ingin kulakukan!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note:

MAAFKAN SAYAAAAA! *bungkuk2 sampek kejedot lantai* Saya benar-benar gak tahu kalau bakalan hiatus sampek sebulan. Aku barusan mengalami kejadian gak menyenangkan dan harus pindah ke Salatiga selama sebulan. Dan baru sekarang sadar kalau ternyata file2 fic lama saya hilang semua karena flashdisk saya ada virusnya! *nangis2 gaje* tapi untunglah sedikit file Four musketeers tersisa dan aku bisa membuat ulang chapter 6. Yang menyedihkan adalah One More Chance (fic english saya). Padahal chapter yang terakhir sudah selesai dan tinggal publish, tapi malah hilang semua sekarang. Harus bikin ulang chapter terakhir. Oh Tuhan, kapan semua cobaan ini akan berakhir?

Once again, aku minta maaf. Moga-moga masih ada yang ngikutin nih fic. But you know the old saying, nothing ever goes according to plan. Man plans, God laughs. Ha! Eniwei, saya gak akan ngomong banyak2 selain permintaan maaf. Alasan sih ada segudang, dan mungkin gak ada yang bakal percaya, tapi aku sudah janji dalam hatiku sendiri kalau aku gak akan mengecewakan para readerku. Karena itu, walopun update bakalan lama, tapi cerita ini pasti akan kuselesaikan.

Okay, that's it. Sekian dulu curcol dari Morte. Bila ada yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini, plis review. Saya udah pasrah deh. Just flow with the flow from now on, I guess. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I don't have enough money to buy bleacher, so I only brought a hand soap, seriously.

This chapter is brought to you by my first laptop I ever have since I was born :DD Enjoy, folks.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah ruangan aula yang besar terlihat begitu sepi dan gelap tanpa ada seorang pun di dalamnya. Sebuah suara kaki yang terdengar menggema di ruangan tersebut membuat suasana menjadi semakin mencekam. Sesosok lelaki bertubuh kurus dan tanpa ekspresi terlihat samar-samar berjalan di ruangan tersebut menuju ke tengah ruangan. Kemudian ia berlutut dan membungkukkan kepalanya hingga hamper menyentuh lututnya sendiri, "saya telah datang, sesuai perintah anda, Aizen-sama."

"Terima kasih telah datang dan selamat datang kembali ke Las Noches," suara tersebut berasal dari atas. Ulquiorra mendongak, menyapukan pandangannya ke tahkta Las Noches, tempat suara tersebut berasal. Di atas kursi tahkta yang besar itu, duduklah seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat, dan mata cokelat yang dingin. "Ulquiorra-kun. Kusangka kau takkan pernah datang." Ia berkata begitu sambil tersenyum, tapi yang ada di wajahnya bukanlah senyum ramah, melainkan senyum licik, seolah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dan jahat. Rambutnya disapukan ke belakang, menyisakan beberapa helai rambut cokelat menjuntai ke wajahnya. "Aku telah mendengar kabar bahwa permatanya diambil oleh empat tikus—dan bahwa kau gagal membunuh Kurosaki Ichigo, sesuatu yang telah kuperintahkan. Apakah itu benar?"

Walaupun sebenarnya ia gugup, wajah Ulquiorra tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Mata hijaunya tetap kosong dan ekspresinya tetap dingin. "Itu benar, Yang Mulia. Saya sudah mengincar kepala Kurosaki dengan panah, tapi pria itu melihatku dan membutakanku dengan sinar matahari yang memantul dari pedangnya. Maafkan ketidak becusan saya. Saya berjanji akan membunuh Kurosaki lagi apabila saya kedua kali melihatnya."

"Kurosaki takkan memperlihatkan wajahnya lagi semudah itu," kata Aizen. Ia bangkit dari tahktanya dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk mendekati Ulquiorra yang masih berlutut. "Ia tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan menculik sang Puteri. Bila ia memperlihatkan wajahnya lagi, sudah dipastikan ia pasti akan segera ditangkap oleh Senbonzakura. Tapi sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada putera Isshin itu. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah permatanya. Putera Isshin telah mengambil permata yang seharusnya jadi milikku. Aku ingin dia dan tiga tikus lainnya mati dan aku ingin permatanya ada di tanganku."

"Itu akan segera dilaksanakan, Yang Mulia." Kata Ulquiorra sambil kembali menundukkan kepala. "Saya telah bersumpah untuk selalu setia kepada Aizen-sama. Keinginan anda adalah tugas saya."

"Bagus, Ulquiorra. Inilah sebabnya aku mengirimmu duluan ke garis depan Guardians." Kata Aizen sambil membalikkan badan dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju tahktanya. "Aku juga telah memberimu perintah lain. Kalau tidak salah, aku mengatakannya pada Grimmjow."

"Ya. Untuk membunuh Jyuushirou Ukitake. Saya telah melaksanakannya. Saya menusuk bagian hatinya dari belakang. Bila ia masih hidup, ia pasti akan mati kehabisan darah." Kata Ulquiorra.

Mendengar hal itu, alis Aizen berkerut. "Maksudmu, dia belum mati?" tanyanya dengan penuh curiga.

Ulquiorra tetap menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Aizen tidak bisa melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang ada di wajahnya. "Sayangnya, saya tidak sempat memberikan serangan terakhir, Yang Mulia. Ketika saya hendak melakukannya, teman-temannya datang dan memberi pertolongan. Saya rasa—"

"Ini pertama kalinya kau gagal melaksanakan tugasmu dua kali berturut-turut dalam sehari, Ulquiorra." Nada keras dalam suara Aizen terdengar begitu kental bagi Ulquiorra. Kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Aizen mendekat kembali ke arahnya. Ulquiorra bisa merasaka bahwa rajanya itu mengkerutkan dahi terhadapnya dengan rasa tidak senang. "Jangan buat aku menyesali keputusanku untuk memasukkanmu ke dalam garis depan _Guardians_, Ulquiorra. Nampaknya kemampuanmu sudah berkarat."

"Yang Mulia, saya bersumpah akan membunuh Kurosaki Ichigo dan ketiga tikus tersebut. Semua kesalahan ini akan saya tebus dengan membawakan anda kepala Kurosaki Ichigo." Kata Ulquiorra dengan serius. Bagi Ulquiorra, mengecewakan Aizen adalah sebuah dosa, sebuah pantangan. Ia benar-benar mengikuti dan setia pada pria licik tersebut hingga akhir hayatnnya.

Mendengar sumpah Ulquiorra tersebut, hati Aizen melunak—itu pun bila ia masih memiliki hati. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan lagi. Bawakan aku jantung dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Jangan kembali sebelum kau membawanya. Kegagalan berarti mati. Kau, sebagai tangan kananku yang paling kupercaya, seharusnya sudah mengerti itu, bukan?"

"Saya mengerti, Aizen-sama."

.

* * *

.

.

.

Byakuya menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan terhibur. "Kalian sungguh mengingatkanku pada Kurosaki. Kalian benar-benar tahu kapan dan bagaimana membuat kemunculan kalian menjadi menghebohkan."

Urahara meringis, "kurasa kau juga tidak tahu kalau Yachiru sudah membuat jalan-jalan rahasia di istanamu tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

"Apa?" di hadapan teman-teman lamanya, Byakuya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kapan dan bagaimana bocah itu melakukannya?"

"Sejujurnya, kapan saja bisa." Jawab Urahara dengan santai.

"Dengan sikapmu yang super cuek seperti itu, bahkan Zaraki pun bisa melangsungkan pertarungan berdarah di istana ini diam-diam." Tambah Yoruichi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Kedua alisnya sedikit mengkerut. "Kau benar-benar harus mengubah sikap cuekmu itu, Byakuya-kecil. Itu juga salah satu faktor kenapa Aizen bisa dengan mudah membuatmu kalang kabut hanya dengan sedikit gerakan bibir." Mendengar hal ini, Byakuya mendesah keras dan menggosok tengkuknya—hal yang _sangat-tidak-bangsawan_ yang pernah dilakukannya. Ia mengakui bahwa ia memang sangat tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan tugasnya sebagai Raja, suami, atau ayah. Bahkan terkadang ia tidak mempedulikan putrinya sendiri.

"Kuakui, itu memang sebagian adalah salahku. Seharusnya aku mencari tahu tentang pria itu dulu dan hubungannya dengan keluargaku sebelum aku bekerja sama dengannya. Tapi aku sudah bertekad, aku takkan membiarkan pria licik itu mendapatkan Kerajaan yang sudah susah payah dibangun oleh nenek moyangku ini." Kata Byakuya. Ia menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan penuh tekad. "Aku akan melindungi Kerajaan ini walaupun nyawaku taruhannya."

Yoruichi meringis, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya seperti kucing. "Kami tahu. Itulah sebabnya kami datang. Kami dan teman-teman yang lain juga memiliki tekad yang sama. Aku yakin Masaki juga pasti menginginkan ini."

Urahara tersenyum. Ia menyembunyikan matanya di balik topi garis-garisnya dan tersenyum misterius, senyum yang seolah telah mengerti semuanya. "Kami datang untuk membantumu, Kuchiki-san. Ini bukan hanya untukmu, tapi juga untuk Isshin dan Masaki."

"Dan juga demi puterimu dan putera Isshin." Tambah Yoruichi.

Byakuya menutup mata sejenak. Mempersiapkan diri untuk apa yang akan didengarnya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mempercayai mereka—teman lamanya. Tak sampai dua detik kemudian, Byakuya membuka kembali matanya dan menatap mereka dengan penuh harap. "Aku mendengarkan."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Momo mendesah keras-keras, "Hitsugaya-sama, apa kau yakin menyuruh_ku_ untuk menulis laporan pencarian?" tanyanya tak yakin. "Saya kan cuma pelayan—saya mana bisa menulis surat formal macam ini? Saya benar-benar tak mengerti." Keluhan pelayannya itu membuat Hitsugaya memutar matanya.

"Bukankah dari tadi sudah kubilang, Momo? Panggil aku Toshirou. Dan bukankah tadi sudah kuajari cara membuatnya? Aku juga sudah membuat satu lembar—yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengkopi saja." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Tapi, tetap saja, masa pelayan rendahan seperti saya membuat laporan pencarian? Kalau Izuru-san tahu, dia bisa marah." Kata Momo. Izuru adalah kepala pelayan atasan Momo yang bertugas untuk mengawasi pekerjaan setiap pelayan seperti dirinya.

Hitsugaya mendesah dan ia berbalik di kursinya untuk menatap gadis yang duduk di belakangnya itu, "biar kutanya kau. Antara aku dan Izuru, siapa yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi?" tanyanya.

Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan retoris yang ditanyakan oleh seorang pangeran. Momo dengan polosnya menjawab, "tentu saja Hitsugaya-sama."

Hitsugaya mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi mendengar jawaban yang sudah pasti itu. "Nah. Kalau begitu, kau harusnya lebih cemas kalau _aku_ yang marah padamu—dan bukan Izuru." Kata Hitsugaya seraya kembali mengkopi satu dokumen laporan pencarian lagi. "Kalau kau sudah mengerti, teruskan saja pekerjaanmu mengkopi laporan itu, Momo."

Hitsugaya tidak melihat senyum manis Momo saat ia mengatakan, "tapi kan Shiro-chan tak akan pernah marah padaku." Katanya dengan ceria.

Toushirou mendesah pasrah, "sudah berapa kali kubilang supaya tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu? Itu nama ejekan Rukia! Panggil aku Toushirou, Momo!" ia sama sekali tidak membantah pernyataan Momo karena hal itu memang benar. Ia tak bisa dan takkan pernah bisa meninggikan suaranya dengan serius pada gadis itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bangun, Kucing Manis." Suara bisikan familiar itu membuat tangan Rukia secara refleks terayun dan memukul sumber suara tersebut. Tapi sebuah tangan yang lebih cepat menangkap kepalan tangan mungilnya sebelum melakukan kontak keras dengan bagian tubuh lain. Rukia membuka mata dengan susah ketika suara bisikan itu terdengar di telinganya—bersamaan dengan nafas hangat dengan wangi _musk_ dan _peppermint_ yang familiar. "Lama-lama aku jadi terbiasa dengan gerakan refleksmu." Rukia membelalakkan matanya dan hendak lompat dari tempat tidur ketika berat tubuh Ichigo menindihnya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak di atas tempat tidurnya. Rukia memerah merasakan hangat tubuh Ichigo di atas tubuhnya. Ichigo tak bermaksud apa-apa, ia hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit saja dengan Anak Kucing kesayangannya itu. Ichigo merasakan bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan ia meringis. Jantungnya berdetak keras seakan ia sedang bermain baseball. Dadanya terasa hangat, hangat yang terasa nyaman dan begitu mengundang. Ia menghimpit badan Rukia dengan badannya yang jauh lebih besar, memegangi kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya, dan tubuhnya berada di antara kedua kaki Rukia—kalau-kalau gadis itu berniat menendang 'harta berharga'nya.

"Le, lepaskan aku, Serigala Mesum!" seru Rukia dengan wajah memerah. Kali ini posisinya benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Dengan kedua tangan berada di atas kepala seperti ini, Rukia merasa… aneh. "Lepaskan! Ini tidak pantas!"

"Dasar bodoh. Seleraku dalam mencari wanita lebih tinggi tahu." Balas Ichigo dengan tampang bosan walaupun ia juga menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.

Rukia menaikkan satu alis dengan skeptis, "lalu kenapa kau sekarang berada di posisi sugestif seperti ini bersamaku?"

Ichigo baru saja akan mengonter perkataan itu ketika ia sadar ia tak punya jawaban apapun. Ia menggeram kesal dan melepaskan pegangannya pada gadis itu, membiarkan Rukia duduk. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pukulan keras pada sisi kepalanya. Pria itu tumbang ke bawah tempat tidur dengan benjolan di sisi kiri kepalanya. "Itu untuk yang barusan, Dasar Mesum." Kata Rukia dengan wajah sedikit pink dan ia meninggalkan pria itu tergolek begitu saja di bawah tempat tidurnya seperti sandal yang terlupakan.

Setelah terdengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Ichigo berkedip dan bangkit dari posisinya di lantai marmer. "Gadis itu memukul seperti pria." Gumamnya lirih sambil mengelus benjolan di sisi kiri kepalanya. Untunglah rambutnya menutupi benjolan itu. Kemudian ia meraba dadanya—tepatnya, di mana jantungnya berada. Kemudian ia mengkerutkan dahinya. _Perasaan apa tadi? Kenapa jantungku berdetak keras dan… sejak kapan aku merasa sebahagia ini sejak orang tuaku meninggal?_ Ia menggosok rambut oranyenya dengan bingung dan frustasi. _Aku… aku benar-benar tak mengerti!_

.

.

Rukia menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan perasaan berdebar. Apa yang baru saja dia rasakan tadi? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar dengan ritme yang tidak beraturan? Kenapa wajah dan dadanya terasa panas? Rukia meraba pipinya sendiri dan ia segera bergegas ke depan cermin untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tidak ada yang berubah pada dirinya—selain kenyataan bahwa pipi dan wajahnya sedikit berwarna kemerahan. _Ini semua gara-gara Kurosaki bodoh_, rutuknya dalam hati, masih dengan wajah yang merah. Sekali lagi, ketika ia memikirkan nama tersebut dan pemilik nama tersebut, jantungnya kembali berdetak hebat tak keruan dan wajahnya menjadi lebih merah dari yang tadi. Apa yang tadi ingin dilakukan Kurosaki? Apa yang ia pikirkan saat mereka dalam posisi itu? Ia tidak terlihat aneh ketika ia menindih tubuhnya. Jangan-jangan tadi Kurosaki benar-benar ingin… Rukia segera menghentikan alur pikirannya sampai situ karena dia merasa hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. _Pikiran_ _kotor sial_, rutuknya dalam hati sambil menyeka sedikit darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

Dalam hati Rukia berpikir, bagaimana perasaannya terhadap pria itu. Dia mengakui, Ichigo memang orang yang menyebalkan. Tapi ketika ia sudah mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi, Rukia tahu bahwa ia bersikap menyebalkan untuk menutupi rasa kesepiannya dan ketakutannya. Rukia tahu sebenarnya dalam hati, Ichigo takut bila teman-temannya meninggalkannya, bila keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki meninggalkannya. Karena itulah ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghidupi mereka, untuk mencari tahu ada apa di balik kematian orang tuanya. Di balik topengnya yang sarkastis dan arogan itu sebenarnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sendirian dan ketakutan. Rukia bertekad untuk menemani anak itu.

Diam-diam Rukia menaruh respek terhadap Ichigo. Selain karena ia mampu menghidupi keluarganya yang tersisa hingga sekarang, adalah juga kenyataan bahwa ia mampu membesarkan adik-adiknya dengan baik tanpa orang tua. Selain itu ia juga memberikan hasil rampokannya kepada orang-orang miskin. Bagi orang-orang miskin yang tersingkir dan terpinggirkan yang hidup di tepi jurang, Four Musketeers adalah Robin Hood. Mereka tak pernah mengambil barang seperak pun dari hasil rampokan mereka—karena memang Ichigo adalah orang kaya—dan semuanya diberikan pada orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Ichigo kaya bukan karena hasil rampokannya. Ia bekerja sendiri, ia memodali orang-orang yang ingin bekerja, memungut pajak dari mereka, dan membeli usaha orang untuk kemudian dijadikan miliknya sendiri. Selain itu, warisan dari orang tuanya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Karena seluruh Klan Kurosaki dihabisi di malam ulang tahunnya, Ichigo mewarisi seluruh kekayaan paman-bibi dan kakek-neneknya yang berharta—bukan hanya warisan orang tuanya saja. Tapi akibatnya, Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu adalah satu-satunya anggota Klan Kurosaki yang tersisa.

Ia terdiam. Rukia sedikit merasa iba pada Ichigo. Pria itu begitu tangguh. Di malam ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas, di mana ia harusnya berbahagia, justru adalah hari di mana ia kehilangan segalanya. Ia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya—hanya adik-adiknya dan pamannya saja yang tersisa. Sejak saat itu, Rukia tahu Ichigo tak pernah lagi merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Di usia sekecil itu, Ichigo belajar hidup mandiri. Belajar dan bekerja, kemudian membesarkan kedua adik kembarnya. Bertemu dengan teman-teman yang bernasib sama, dengan latar belakang yang berbeda. Dengan segera membentuk kelompok pencuri hanya untuk mencari keadilan dan membantu para kaum miskin. Jika ia ditanya apakah ia mau bersanding di sisi Ichigo, Rukia akan berbohong bila ia menjawab 'tidak'.

Ia mendesah dan meraba dadanya—tepatnya di mana jantungnya berada. Tidak biasanya ia dipusingkan oleh pria seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan pria itu padanya? Kenapa jantungnya selalu berdetak sedikit lebih cepat bila pria itu ada di dekatnya dan kenapa ia selalu merasa lebih tenang bila ia mengetahui pria itu bersamanya? Ia tak biasanya mati gaya bila ada pria yang mencoba menggodanya. Lalu kenapa pria ini bisa meruntuhkan seluruh tembok yang telah ia bangun susah payah hanya dengan sekali pandang? Kenapa cuma pria itu yang bisa? Kenapa ia bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar hanya dengan sekali pandang atau sedikit sentuhan? _Tolong beritahu aku, Kaien-dono_, pintanya dalam hati. _Aku benar-benar…_ Rukia mengigit bibir dengan frustasi dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya dengan erat, seolah itu bisa membantunya memperoleh semua jawaban. _Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!_

.

* * *

.

"Oooh, jadi kau ingin tahu apa perasaan itu?" Tanya Tatsuki sambil manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu, mengingat kapasitas otakmu yang sudah penuh dengan strategi-strategi semacamnya itu, aku akan menjawab langsung supaya otakmu tidak terlalu penuh. Diagnosisku adalah, kau jatuh cinta dengan sang Puteri, Ichigo!" serunya sambil mengacungkan satu jari pada Ichigo seolah dirinya adalah Shinichi Kudo yang telah menemukan penjahatnya. Sementara Ichigo menatap Tatsuki seolah ia tidak pernah mengenal gadis tomboy itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi seolah saat itu ia sedang tidak duduk di situ. Singkatnya, setelah ia merasakan perasaan tersebut ketika berada di dekat Rukia, Ichigo segera meminta bantuan Tatsuki yang kebetulan sedang berlatih di dekat mansion. Mereka berteduh di bawah pohon di padang rumput dan dengan segera, Ichigo menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ichigo mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih logis dan terperinci. Tapi nyatanya jawaban yang didengarnya tak jauh berbeda dan tidak lebih memuaskan dari jawaban seorang anak kecil bila ditanya apakah ia mau permen.

Ichigo memutar mata, "ayolah, Tatsuki. Kau ini anak SD atau apa? Itu kesimpulan yang paling kekanakkan yang pernah kudengar." Katanya dengan bosan.

Tatsuki mengangkat bahu. "Kau yang bertanya padaku dan aku sudah menjawabnya. Aku tak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. Atau kau mau aku bertanya pada Senna?" Tanya Tatsuki dengan senyum licik. "Perempuan itu pasti akan langsung ke sini untuk merayumu lagi, Ichigo. Kau tahu gadis jalang itu hanya menginginkan hartamu."

Ichigo segera menjadi kaku mendengar nama tersebut. "Tidak. Jangan lagi, kumohon! Sudah cukup aku berpacaran dengan gadis materialistis itu!" serunya dengan heboh sambil membentuk huruf X besar dengan kedua lengannya.

Tatsuki tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ichigo memutar mata dan tidak menggubrisnya hingga gadis itu lelah tertawa. "Aku masih tidak percaya gadis itu selingkuh dengan orang lain. Maksudku, lihat dirimu! Kau ini tampan, atletis, dermawan, punya uang yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, dan boleh kubilang, berpengalaman di tempat tidur—"

"Hei!"

"Itu adalah kualitas yang jarang ditemukan sekaligus di dalam diri seorang pria." Kata Tatsuki tak menggubris protes Ichigo sambil mengelus dagunya seolah dia adalah Holmes yang sedang membuat hipotesa. "Kecuali pria itu penyuka sesama jenis." Tambahnya lirih. Ia berhasil menghindar dari pukulan Ichigo berdasarkan refleks. "Tapi benar-benar, deh. Ia mengaku kalau dia itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak selingkuh. Kau tahu seperti apa dia itu, bukan? Penyebar gosip dengan segudang alasan yang iya-iya, kau tahu maksudku. Dia cuma mendekati orang lain bila ada maunya. Dia bahkan beraninya mengejek soal staminamu." Alis Ichigo mengkerut mengingatnya. Gadis jalang itu memberi alasan perselingkuhannya dengan pria lain bahwa Ichigo berstamina rendah di tempat tidur. Dikatai seperti itu—dan bahkan berkebalikan dengan faktanya, harga diri Ichigo tersengat dan ia langsung memutuskan gadis itu saat itu juga. Tapi tentu saja Senna dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat itu memohon untuk bisa bersama Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo bersumpah bahwa meskipun Senna adalah gadis terakhir di muka bumi pun, ia takkan memacari gadis itu."Mungkin kata-katamu benar kalau dia memang punya gangguan kejiwaan." Kata Tatsuki mengakhiri hipotesanya.

"Benar kan? Selalu pada akhirnya kesimpulanku yang benar—tidak peduli kau menyangkalnya seperti apa, pada akhirnya selalu aku yang benar. Kau harus belajar menerima kenyataan itu, Tatsuki." Kata Ichigo memanas-manasi. Ia mendapatkan sebuah jotosan di rahang oleh Tatsuki gara-gara perkataannya itu. "Kau ini bisa tidak lebih feminin?" keluh Ichigo lirih sambil mengelus rahangnya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit itu.

"Hei, kalau aku lebih feminin, nanti tidak ada yang bisa mendisiplinkan Renji." Canda Tatsuki.

Ichigo tersenyum geli. "Yeah, untuk satu kali itu kau benar." Ichigo kembali mendapatkan jotosan ke bahu oleh Tatsuki yang dengan mudah ditangkis Ichigo. "Jadi? Bagaimana diagnosisnya, dok? Gejala apa yang tadi kurasakan tadi? Katakan kalau aku punya penyakit jantung koroner, kumohon."

Tatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Diagnosisku tetap sama. Kau menderita penyakit cinta pertama, kawan. Hadapi saja dengan jantan. Lagipula kau tidak punya penyakit bawaan jantung koroner—kau membawa diabetes, bodoh."

"Kenapa kita malah jadi mendiskusikan penyakit bawaanku?" Tanya Ichigo dengan kesal. "Tidak! Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis sial itu! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Lagipula kalau kau memang benar, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku balik? Aku kan orang yang sudah menculiknya, menawannya disini hingga dia tidak bisa bertemu orang tuanya. Mana mungkin seorang tawanan menyukai penculiknya? Ini bukan film drama."

"Mungkin saja. Seorang tawanan mungkin tidak bisa menyukai penculiknya. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin kalau penculiknya itu jatuh cinta pada tawanannya, bukan?" Tatsuki bertanya. Wajah Ichigo memerah dan lagi-lagi Ichigo merasakannya; jantungnya berhenti kemudian kembali berdetak dalam ritme yang lebih cepat. Dia merasakan rasa panas yang timbul dari leher ke pipinya. "Aha! Wajahmu memerah! Ini bukan gejala demam atau jantung koroner, kawan. Kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta!" seru Tatsuki sambil bertepuk tangan.

Ichigo merasakan keinginan besar untuk menjitak kepala kawannya itu. "Berisik!" serunya dengan heboh. Jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, dia tahu perkataan Tatsuki benar—hanya saja, untuk sementara dia takkan mau mengakuinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Byakuya membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi ternyata Isshin adalah…" ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Benar. Klan Kurosaki adalah keturunan langsung dari Keluarga Raja Matahari. Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang percaya pada takhayul, tapi hanya keturunan langsung dari Raja Matahari saja yang memiliki kekuatan cukup untuk mengalahkan Aizen." Urahara menjelaskan. Kemudian ia melirik Byakuya dari balik topinya. "Dengan segala hormat, aku tahu kau takkan bisa mengalahkan Aizen dengan Senbonzakura selevel itu." Byakuya mengerutkan dahi, tapi ia tidak membantah fakta tersebut. "Pedang Aizen, Kyouka Suigetsu, memiliki kekuatan untuk menghipnotis total orang-orang yang melihat pelepasannya. Pedangmu yang memiliki kekuatan untuk berpencar ke segala arah saja tak cukup."

Byakuya mendesah lirih, "dan kau mengatakan padaku bahwa putera Isshin memiliki kemampuan yang selevel dengan pedang Aizen?" tanyanya dengan skeptis.

Urahara kali ini tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan matanya di balik topinya. "Anak itu berbakat, Kuchiki-san. Mungkin lebih berbakat dari Isshin. Dia memiliki pikiran yang jauh lebih cepat dan tenang daripada Isshin, dan itu memungkinkannya untuk mengasah dirinya lebih jauh dari yang pernah dilakukan oleh ayahnya." Kata Urahara. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku sendiri yang melatihnya. Anak itu benar-benar definisi sejati dari natural. Dia bisa meniti gelombang pertarungan dengan cepat dan beradaptasi dengan sempurna. Pikirannya berlari jauh lebih cepat dariku dan pedangnya… Kau belum melihat bagaimana anak itu berinteraksi dengan pedangnya, Kuchiki-san. Ia bicara pada pedangnya seperti aku berbicara padamu sekarang ini." Mendengar kata-kata itu, mata Byakuya kembali melebar.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah yang bisa berbicara pada pedangnya seperti ia berbicara pada saudaranya sendiri hanyalah…" Kini Byakuya merasakan kebenaran menyetrumnya seperti tersengat listrik. Matanya melebar dengan kaget dan tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Urahara tersenyum melihat Byakuya bisa mencapai kesimpulan dengan tepat. "Benar sekali. Hanya Raja Matahari Hitam yang bisa melakukannya. Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang percaya pada takhayul, Kuchiki-san. Tapi percayalah saat kukatakan bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo adalah reinkarnasi langsung dari Raja Matahari Hitam itu sendiri."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Sepuluh halaman word. That's it for this chapter, folks. Bagi anda yang masih setia mengikuti dan mereview, thank you so much for following this story :) saat ini saya sedang dalam happy mood, dan karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk apdet kilat. Aku baru saja dapat laptop pertamaku sejak lahir *ngadain pesta pribadi di kamar*, dan baru aja menghadiri kuliah pertamaku di Universitas *ngadain pesta bareng temen satu fakultas*. Meskipun cuma dapet dua reviewers, saya ikhlas karena emang dari kemarin saya sedang dalam happy mood. Ternyata kelas perkuliahan itu mirip tempat kursus yah?

I don't have anything much to say in here, since I'm in such happy mood. So yeah, ini beberapa fakta dari cerita ini:

**1. **Di sini, semua tokohnya punya pedang dengan nama zanpakutou masing-masing. Tapi yeah, aku akan menyebut zanpakutounya dengan 'pedang' saja, karena zanpakutou literally means "Soul Cutter" dan karena fic ini adalah AU. Tapi harap dicatat bahwa nama pedang milik masing-masing karakter adalah sama dengan canon. Ide ini baru muncul waktu aku membuat paragraf setting terakhir.

**2. **Ide reinkarnasi yang agak gak nyambung itu juga ide tiba-tiba yang gaje. Harusnya cerita ini agak ke adventure-nya sih, tapi kayaknya sekarang agak sedikit melenceng ke fantasy deh. Eh, well, emang gue pikirin dah. :p

**3. **Karakter Ichigo yang selalu ingin tahu dan mampu berpikir cepat dan tepat itu sebenarnya muncul setelah membaca fic "_The First Guardian_" karya **Flameal Ashcrow**. Yeah, fic itu menurutku adalah rekomendasi para dokter—eh, author—yang worth to read. Just search and read it, you wouldn't regret it!

**4. **Di sini Ichigo dan Rukia udah mulai menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing. Cihui! *nebar confetti* Berbahagialah kalian para Ichiruki shippers! Romance is about to start! The story of destiny has already begun!

**5. **Ada yang setuju Aizen membunuh Ulquiorra dengan tangannya sendiri? Sejak paragraf pertama chapter ini, otakku sudah membayangkan sosok Aizen yang mencengkeram leher Ulquiorra tinggi-tinggi lalu dipatahkannya dengan sadis. That would be so epic, I think. Silakan tulis pendapat kalian di dalam review.

Sekali lagi, untuk siapapun yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini dan dengan senang hati (maupun terpaksa) mereview, thank you so much. Author is nothing without their readers. Kurasa aku pantas cuma mendapatkan dua reviews setelah hiatus tanpa peringatan selama satu bulan. But, oh well, kita yang menabur dan kita yang menuai. Betul? Tapi ingat, aku tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk mereview (aku hanya memaksa orang untuk membaca :D), jadi jangan beri aku flame yang isinya bahwa aku sudah memaksa siapapun untuk mereview cerita ini. Reader yang memutuskan apakah sebuah cerita itu bagus atau tidak. Anyway, enough with my blabbering. **PLEASE REVIEW!** XDD


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to the manufacture business. Wait, that's detergent…

This chapter is brought to you by the bibles of accountancy. Seriously. Mau ku-tag foto-foto buku itu sebagai bukti?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mata safir Byakuya melebar mendengar kata-kata Urahara yang hampir mustahil tersebut. "Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanyanya dengan rasa tak percaya. "Putera Isshin adalah…"

"Benar. Anak itu adalah reinkarnasi dari Raja Matahari Hitam itu sendiri." Lanjut Urahara dengan senyum yang seolah telah mengerti semuanya. "Pedangnya, Tensa Zangetsu, adalah pedang kegelapan—satu-satunya benda yang paling ampuh melawan kemampuan hipnotis total Kyouka Suigetsu." Katanya sambil meringis dengan puas. "Hanya ada dua pedang berelemen kegelapan seperti milik Ichigo. Yang pertama adalah milik Raja Matahari Hitam, Karasu Kurayami, dan satunya lagi adalah Tensa Zangetsu, pedang Ichigo. Sedangkan pedang berelemen salju hanya ada dua pasang, Daiguren Hyourinmaru, pedang milik Pangeran Hitsugaya Toushirou, pedang elemen salju yang paling kuat, dan Sode no Shirayuki, pedang elemen salju yang paling cantik di seluruh negeri, pedang milik puterimu." Urahara mengambil jeda untuk mengambil napas. "Bila perkiraanku benar—dan biasanya memang benar—Tensa Zangetsu akan berada dalam puncaknya kekuatannya yang paling maksimal saat gerhana matahari. Gerhana matahari akan terjadi pada tanggal 29 November tahun ini. Itulah saat yang tepat bagi kita untuk menyerang Aizen."

"Tunggu dulu. Apa yang akan terjadi bila Tensa Zangetsu berada dalam puncak kekuatannya? Isshin pernah memberitahuku bahwa di saat pedang kegelapan berada dalam puncaknya, ia tidak boleh dilepas, atau kekuatannya akan meledak keluar dan pedang itu akan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya." Kata Byakuya dengan raut muka masih kebingungan.

"Dia benar. Itulah resiko yang harus diambil. Saat pedang kegelapan dilepas di hari Matahari Hitam, maka ia akan mencapai kekuatan yang jauh melebihi dewa; tapi api yang terlalu besar akan membakar diri sendiri. Pedang itu akan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya." Kemudian Urahara memandang Byakuya dengan sendu. "Harus kau tahu, Kuchiki-san. Kau mungkin adalah Raja, tapi seluruh keputusan ini tidak boleh diambil selain oleh pemilik pedang tersebut. Keputusan ini ada di tangan Ichigo—karena jika ia memilih untuk maju melawan Aizen, ia akan bertarung sendirian." Byakuya terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. "Tapi kau boleh pegang kata-kataku, Kuchiki-san," Byakuya mendongak pada Urahara dengan alis terangkat. Dilihatnya pria eksentrik itu sedang meringis senang seperti anak kecil yang menemukan permen. "Kurosaki Ichigo akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga puterimu tetap aman."

.

.

"Hatsyi!"

Bersin itu mengganggu konsentrasi Ichigo hanya beberapa detik, tapi itu saja cukup untuk Rukia maju dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Ichigo. Pria itu berhasil menghindar murni karena refleks. Ketika ia sudah mempertahankan kembali kuda-kudanya, ia menyadari kalau lengan baju kanannya sobek. "Hei, kau mau membunuhku, Kucing Nakal?" seru Ichigo kesal.

Rukia mendengus. "Huh, itu salahmu karena kau tidak konsentrasi. Sekarang, siapkan kuda-kudamu!" seru Rukia sambil memperlebar kuda-kudanya. Ia meringis, "aku datang!"

Secepat kilat, Rukia berada di depan Ichigo, namun secepat kilat pula Ichigo menghindar dari tebasan pedang Rukia. "Pelan-pelan, Anak Kucing. Aku tidak mau melukaimu." Ichigo meringis sambil menahan ayunan pedang Rukia di depan dadanya.

Alis Rukia mengkerut mendengar nama panggilan baru itu serta mendengar nada meremehkan yang kental dari kata-katanya. Rukia sekali lagi menebas Ichigo yang segera dihindarinya dengan mudah, "coba saja kalau kau memang bisa, Serigala Mesum." Balasnya seraya mengayunkan pedangnya kembali.

Ichigo menangkis dan menangkis. _Déjà vu_, pikir Rukia. Di pertarungan mereka yang sebelumnya, Ichigo juga terus menangkis tanpa mencoba menyerang. Kali ini, Rukia mengayunkan pedangnya ke belakang untuk menebas pria itu. _Selesaikan dengan satu kali serangan! _Ia sempat melihat mata Ichigo yang meliriknya. Rukia menarik napas kaget melihat pancaran mata cokelat Ichigo yang berapi-api. Sebelum ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Ichigo sudah menangkap pergelangan tangannya sebelum ia sempat mengayunkan pedangnya pada Ichigo. Rukia menarik napas kaget dan matanya menangkap mata cokelat Ichigo yang meringis. Ichigo mengangkat pedangnya dan meletakkannya di leher Rukia. "Tadi kau bilang apa, Anak Kucing?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Rukia mengkerutkan dahi dan menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Ichigo dan menjauh beberapa kaki darinya. "Huh, itu tadi cuma pemanasan, Serigala Bodoh." Tukas Rukia dengan pipi berwarna pink.

"Hei, sudahlah, menyerah saja. Seekor kucing takkan menang melawan seekor serigala." Balas Ichigo dengan senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mungkin. Tapi kau lupa kalau kucing masih memiliki taring dan cakar, Serigala." Ichigo berkedip dan ia membelalakkan matanya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Rukia berada di jarak yang sangat dekat di hadapannya, dengan pedang putihnya menempel di lehernya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, selalu siapkan kuda-kudamu, Serigala. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan Kucing ini akan mencakarmu." Bisik Rukia di telinga Ichigo. Jantung Ichigo mendadak berhenti berdetak, kemudian kembali berdetak dengan ritme tak beraturan. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan rasa panas menjalar dari leher ke wajahnya ketika ia merasakan hangat tubuh Rukia yang berada sangat dekat darinya—walaupun terhalang oleh pakaian yang mereka pakai. Ichigo berkedip dua kali dan ia melihat punggung kecil Rukia yang menjauh darinya sambil menyarungkan pedangnya ke pinggang. Setelah Rukia berlalu, ia mulai bisa mengontrol napas dan detak jantungnya.

_Lagi-lagi, perasaan ini lagi…_ pikirnya. Ia mencengkeram kerah bajunya dengan frustasi. _Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? Kenapa…?_ Mata Ichigo membelalak ketika ia merasakan kebenaran menyengatnya seperti ubur-ubur. _Kenapa aku begitu menginginkan gadis itu?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hey, Kapten Aizen," panggil sebuah suara yang begitu dikenal oleh pria berambut cokelat itu.

Pria itu tersenyum licik seperti biasa dan ia menoleh, mendapati tangan kanannya yang paling dipercayainya. Pria berambut perak dengan ekspresi yang selalu ceria. "Ichimaru Gin." Aizen menyebut namanya. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit informasi tentang Klan Kurosaki. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya." Kata Gin. Senyum ceria itu tetap tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Hm, apa itu?"

"Klan Kurosaki adalah keturunan langsung dari Raja Matahari." Kata Gin. Alis Aizen terangkat. "Aku sudah memeriksa pohon keluarga mereka. Cukup lama karena memang silsilah mereka terlalu panjang. Tapi aku akhirnya menemukannya. Isshin adalah salah satu putra Kerajaan Mentari lama yang memiliki darah Amaterasu Omikami, sedangkan Masaki memiliki darah keturunan Dewi Bulan." Katanya sambil membacakan berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh Szayel. Gin memberi jeda sejenak untuk memberi waktu pada Aizen untuk merespon. Setelah beberapa detik tak ada jawaban dari pria itu, Gin menyangsikan kemungkinan kalau atasannya itu sudah mendengarkannya. "Aizen-sama. Aku tahu ini kedengarannya mustahil, tapi—"

"Tidak, Gin. Aku mempercayainya." Potong Aizen. Kemudian sebuah senyum dingin yang tidak sempat terlihat oleh Gin terulas di wajah tampannya. "Amaterasu Omikami dan Dewi Bulan. Menarik juga. Aku juga sudah dari dulu mencurigai Isshin sebagai keturunan putra mahkota dari Klan Amaterasu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia adalah salah satu putra dari Raja Mentari itu sendiri. Itu artinya…" Aizen tersenyum dingin. "Artinya… putranya pun memiliki kekuatan yang menyamai ayahnya—bila tidak lebih. Rasanya sekarang aku jadi semakin tertarik dengan tikus itu—bukan—serigala dari Klan Kurosaki itu. Siapa namanya? Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Benar, Aizen-sama. Artinya Kurosaki Ichigo pun memiliki darah dari Amaterasu Omikami dan darah Dewi Bulan." Sambung Gin dengan senyum itu masih di wajahnya.

Senyum dingin Aizen melebar. "Sungguh anak yang menarik. Aku jadi ingin bertemu langsung dengannya." Gumamnya. "Panggilkan Ulquiorra. Aku ingin mengubah perintah. Aku ingin serigala liar itu dan permata kita ditangkap hidup-hidup. Keduanya akan berguna di tangan kita."

Senyum Gin tidak berubah. Ia hanya menelengkan kepalanya—yang tidak bisa dilihat Aizen karena ia membelakangi Gin. "Laksanakan, Aizen-sama."

Aizen menopang kepalanya di atas punggung tangannya yang berada di atas lengan kursi takhtanya. Senyum dinginnya tak berubah. "Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia. Lelaki yang dicium Mentari Hitam dan gadis yang diberkati Dewi Bulan. Aku mencium pertemuan yang tak terduga." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada punggung kursi sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Ia tersenyum dingin. "Benar bukan, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

.

.

Ichigo membuka mata dengan cepat. Ia melompat bangun dari posisinya dan ia menyadari bahwa nafasnya memburu. Mimpi? Mimpi burukkah dia tadi? Apa yang barusan ia mimpikan? Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya. Kalau tidak salah, dulu ia juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini; bangun dari mimpi buruk tapi tidak ingat mimpi seburuk apa yang telah membangunkannya. Ichigo merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Perasaan ini… ini sama sekali berbeda dengan perasaan saat dia berada di dekat Rukia. Ia tahu perasaan ini. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih merasakannya. _Ketakutan_. Ichigo merasa sekujur tubuhnya dingin dan ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan tangannya gemetaran.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau kenapa?" Ichigo mendongak dan melihat Ishida yang berpakaian seperti penunggang kuda professional.

Ichigo mengatur napasnya dan menggeleng pelan; mencoba menghiraukan perasaan tadi. Ia bersandar di sofa, untuk berjaga-jaga bila ia tahu-tahu pingsan. "Tidak. Hanya tertidur dan bermimpi buruk. Itu saja." Katanya dengan cepat. Ia tak mau Ishida mengetahui perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ishida mengangguk. Ia tahu ia tak perlu bertanya mimpi seperti apa yang diimpikan oleh pemimpinnya itu. Ia hanya bisa menebak. "Terserah kau. Aku juga tidak mencemaskanmu. Siapa yang mau mengkhawatirkanmu?" Tanya Ishida dengan cepat sambil berbalik.

Ichigo menaikkan alis lalu meringis. "Ishida, aku sama sekali tidak menyebut kata 'cemas' atau 'khawatir'. Aku hanya bilang 'tidak'—bukan 'tidak usah khawatir'." Kata Ichigo. Pria berambut jingga itu tahu kalau ia menang argumen saat melihat tubuh Ishida menjadi kaku. Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ishida mendengus dan berjalan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ichigo memutar mata. _Orang aneh_, pikirnya. Ia bangkit dan mengulet, memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk bermeditasi.

Tak lebih dari lima belas menit kemudian, ia berada di dalam ruang aula bawah tanah, dengan posisi meditasi dengan pedang hitamnya di atas pangkuannya. _"Bentuk seperti itu disebut Jinzen."_ Ia memutar ulang apa yang dikatakan ayahnya ketika ia pertama kali mempelajari pedangnya sendiri. _"Bentuk ini telah disempurnakan dan dikembangkan selama beberapa ribu tahun sejak sebelum Kerajaan Senbonzakura berdiri untuk berkomunikasi dengan pedang."_ Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi—kata-kata ayahnya terngiang di telinganya samar-samar. _"Apa kau mengerti? Untuk bisa maju, kau harus menginjakkan kakimu di ribuan tahun yang selama ini tak pernah kau sentuh."_ Ichigo merasakan sensasi familiar di dalam kalbunya. Seolah ia berada dalam air, dan ia bisa merasakan satu tetes air jatuh—merasakan setiap riak lembutnya. _"Pergilah, Ichigo."_

.

.

Ichigo membuka matanya dan melihat pemandangan gedung-gedung yang familiar. Seperti biasanya, ia sedang berdiri tegak lurus di permukaan beton gedung yang berdiri secara horinzontal. Ichigo melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ada yang sedikit berubah. Langit yang biasanya mendung atau gelap sekarang berubah menjadi biru. Biru dengan sedikit awan-awan putih yang menghiasi langit, cerah, hangat dan terang dengan matahari yang menggantung di atas, dan sejuk dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup. Biasanya, jika ia kesini, langitnya selalu mendung. Entah itu hanya matahari yang tertutup awan, atau langit yang benar-benar gelap ditutupi awan hujan dengan angin deras berhembus kencang, seolah akan terjadi badai. Langit cerah adalah sesuatu yang jarang di tempat ini.

Ichigo melihat sebuah sosok yang familiar berjubah hitam di kejauhan yang sedang berdiri mematung menatap langit. Ia tersenyum—ia tahu siapa itu. "Tensa Zangetsu!" serunya.

Seorang anak muda seumuran Ichigo dengan rambut hitam tak beraturan dan mata beriris biru pucat menoleh dan membuka kerudung jubahnya. Ia tersenyum singkat melihat dirinya kemudian melayangkan pandangan kembali ke langit. "Ternyata langit di sini bisa cerah juga. Padahal kupikir, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hujan." Katanya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Ichigo dengan santai. Ia menunjuk matahari, "kau lihat itu?" tanyanya.

Ichigo harus menutupi mata dengan tangan dan memincingkan mata untuk bisa melihat matahari yang ditunjuk oleh Tensa Zangetsu. "Yeah."

"Kukira matahari sudah hilang selamanya sejak malam itu." Kata Tensa Zangetsu, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Ichigo terdiam—ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh anak itu. "Sudah terlalu lama aku berada di dalam kegelapan—aku hampir lupa dengan hangatnya cahaya matahari." Katanya dengan puitis. Ichigo diam mendengarkan. Ia tahu kebiasaan Tensa Zangetsu adalah berceramah dengan menggunakan kata-kata kiasan. Anak muda bermata biru tersebut mendongak pada Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana matahari itu bisa kembali, Ichigo?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Ichigo menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Entahlah. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sejak dulu, kalau masuk ke sini, cuacanya tidak pernah cerah seperti sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan—"

"Matahari muncul setelah kau bertemu dengan gadis itu." Zangetsu memotong apapun yang akan dikatakan Ichigo. Ichigo menatap Zangetsu dengan bingung. "Sejak kau bertemu dengan gadis itu, mendung berlalu, awan-awan terpisah, dan matahari mulai muncul. Memang tidak langsung menjadi cerah, tapi pelan-pelan matahari mulai menampakkan diri lagi. Ini semua berkat gadis itu, Ichigo." Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya dan mengkerutkan dahi dengan bingung—tidak mengerti siapa yang sedang dibicarakannya. Meskipun begitu, Tensa Zangetsu tidak menggubris kebingungan Ichigo dan ia langsung berbalik—tak repot-repot memberi tahu atau menjelaskan siapa yang ia maksud. "Cuacanya sudah mulai cerah sejak…" Anak itu terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. "… dua minggu yang lalu, kurasa. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah," anak itu berbalik dan menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan tajam yang mengingatkan Ichigo akan tatapan seekor singa lapar yang melihat seekor kijang. "Aku merasakan ancaman. Ancaman yang akan datang. Kau harus bersiap-siap menghadapi ancaman itu, Ichigo." Katanya.

Ichigo terdiam dengan sikap bingung. "Tunggu dulu, Zangetsu. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpi buruk yang barusan?" tanyanya.

Anak muda berjubah hitam itu tersenyum singkat mendengar respon tersebut, "dari dulu kau selalu orang yang cepat berpikir, Ichigo. Benar. Mimpi buruk yang barusan kau alami—tapi tak pernah kau ingat—adalah sebuah peringatan akan ancaman besar yang akan datang. Dia akan datang—dengan cepat—tapi tidak sekarang. Karena itu, kau harus jadi lebih kuat dari yang sekarang."

Ichigo mengkerutkan dahinya dengan penuh tekad. "Ajari aku, Zangetsu."

"Sebelumnya aku mau tanya," anak itu berkata, dengan poni rambutnya menutupi matanya. "Untuk apa kau ingin jadi lebih kuat?" Ichigo melebarkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam ini. "Sebentar lagi kau akan bertarung. Pertarungan besar yang ada di hadapanmu takkan bisa kau hindari. Di dalam pertarungan itu, kau harus siap berkorban—bukan hanya nyawamu saja—tapi kau juga harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu demi melindungi orang-orang yang kau cintai. Apakah kau siap mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharaga untukmu, Ichigo?"

Mata Ichigo melebar. Ia pernah mendengar ayahnya mengatakan hal yang serupa. _"Pedang Kegelapan akan mencapai puncaknya di hari Matahari Hitam. Tapi pedang-pedang kita tak ingin mengajari kita teknik ini. Karena saat pedang kegelapan dilepas, ia akan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya."_ Ichigo menarik napas. Jika ia melepas Tensa Zangetsu di hari Matahari Hitam, pedangnya akan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya dan akan menjadi barang yang tak lebih dari fosil. Ia takut. Ia takut kehilangannya, kehilangan pedangnya, artinya ia akan kehilangan kekuatannya, kehilangan segalanya. Tapi itu semua takkan berarti bila ia kehilangan keluarganya, kehilangan teman-temannya… kehilangan Rukia… ia tak sanggup membayangkan hidup tanpa mereka. Hidup tanpa Rukia…

Ichigo memejamkan mata dan menunduk. "Aku… akan jujur padamu, Zangetsu." Katanya lirih, poni jingganya menutupi matanya. Tensa Zangetsu mendongak pada pria berambut jingga tersebut. "Aku bukanlah orang suci yang bisa berkata bahwa aku siap mengorbankan seluruh nyawaku dan hal-hal yang berharga bagiku demi orang lain. Aku juga bukanlah pahlawan super yang takkan mati walaupun dicabik-cabik dengan pedang." Suasana hening dan Ichigo tahu kalau anak itu mendengarkannya. "Tapi aku juga bukanlah sampah yang akan diam saja dan melihat orang-orang yang dicintainya menderita saat ia bisa berbuat sesuatu. Aku memang hanyalah manusia biasa, tapi aku bisa menjanjikan satu hal ini padamu, Zangetsu," Ichigo menatap anak berambut hitam itu dengan penuh tekad. "Aku rela mati dan aku rela kehilangan apa pun yang berharaga bagiku demi melindungi keluargaku dan teman-temanku. Itu saja."

Tensa Zangetsu menatap Ichigo dengan matanya yang biru, sedingin es. "Mungkin kau rela. Tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengajarimu, Ichigo." Katanya kemudian. Mata Ichigo melebar dengan panik dan bingung. "Aku tidak bisa mengajarimu—kaulah yang harus mendapatkan pelajaran dariku." Katanya sambil menarik sesuatu dari balik pinggangnya. Ichigo memincingkan matanya ketika melihat anak itu menarik pedang yang sangat dikenalnya, Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu yang hitam dan berkilat dengan _guard_ berbentuk swastika dan _hilt_ berwarna hitam dan merah, dengan rantai hitam di ujung pedangnya. "Itu pun, kalau kau memang bisa mendapatkannya, Ichigo." Secara refleks, Ichigo mengangkat pedangnya dan sesuai dugaannya, pedang Zangetsu bertemu dengan pedangnya.

"Zangetsu!"

.

.

Rukia tersentak.

Ishida menoleh kaget.

Sado melebarkan matanya.

Renji menarik napas.

Keempat orang di dalam mansion merasakan perubahan tekanan reiatsu yang terjadi di dalam aula bawah tanah—dan keempatnya mengerti bahwa reiatsu yang berat, besar, dan kental ini adalah milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

Urahara mengangkat kepalanya, "ng?"

Yoruichi menoleh pada suaminya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa, Kisuke?" Ia tak perlu mendapatkan jawaban karena sesaat kemudian ia merasakannya. Mata emas Yoruichi melebar. "Itu—!"

Urahara meringis. "Ternyata kau bisa merasakannya, Yoruichi-san."

Byakuya memincingkan mata merasakan reiatsu yang familiar tapi berbeda. "Sensasi reiatsu ini bukannya…?" ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Seolah membaca pikiran Byakuya, Urahara menoleh sambil meringis, "Isshin? Bukan." Pria berambut pirang gading itu menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya pertanda bukan dengan antusias. Kemudian senyumnya menyusut menjadi senyum bangga yang lebar, seperti anak kecil yang akan menunjukkan mainan barunya pada teman-temannya. "Ini adalah reiatsu Kurosaki Ichigo." Kata Urahara pelan dari balik kipasnya. Mata Byakuya melebar mendengarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gelap. Itu yang pertama yang bisa ia proses dalam kepalanya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara. Seperti suara orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik walaupun terdengar samar-samar. Tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan rasa sakit di sekitar tubuhnya dan kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Ia mulai panik, tapi kemudian ia mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi dan ia mulai tenang. _Benar juga,_ pikirnya. _Aku baru saja ditusuk—aku baru saja jadi korban_. Ia ingin tertawa membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Ia baru saja mengetahui kalau di dalam Kerajaan ada mata-mata, ia belum sempat mengetahui siapa orangnya dan ia langsung jadi korban pertama. Padahal ia ditugaskan untuk mencari mata-mata itu, tapi ternyata mata-mata itu yang duluan menemukannya. Sungguh ironis.

Ia terdiam ketika ia mulai merasakan kontrol pada tangan dan kakinya—terutama pada bagian jari-jarinya. Ia mencoba menggerakannya…

.

.

Unohana melebarkan mata melihat pergerakan dari jari tangan Ukitake yang tiba-tiba gemetar dan Nampak berusaha untuk bergerak. "Yamada-san, tolong bantu aku melepaskan selang ini." Katanya sambil berusaha secepat dan sehati-hati mungkin untuk melepaskan selang yang menghubungkan tenggorokan dengan hidung. "Hati-hati. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba bisa melukainya."

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Unohana melepaskan selang tersebut dari dalam tubuh Ukitake agar pria tak sadarkan diri itu bisa bernapas dengan bebas tanpa tersedak.

Tiba-tiba muncul Kyouraku dari luar ruangan dengan napas tersengal. "Aku merasakan reiatsu Ukitake mulai berdetak." Katanya dengan susah payah.

Unohana tersenyum pada pria bercaping itu, "kau datang pada saat yang tepat, Kyouraku-sama. Kupikir ia sekarang sudah mulai sadar." Kemudian Unohana berpaling pada Hanatarou, "Yamada-san, tolong ambilkan pil penghilang rasa sakit. Pergilah ke ruang obat dan tanyakan pada Isane."

"Siap." Dengan terburu-buru, Hanatarou pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ukitake, Unohana-san?" tanya Kyouraku.

Unohana tersenyum keibuan. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Kyouraku-san. Kondisinya stabil dan berdasarkan pergerakan reiatsunya, aku yakin tak lama lagi dia akan bangun."

Kyouraku mendesah lega. "Setidaknya saat dia bangun, dia bisa memberitahu kita siapa yang me—"

Kata-kata Kyouraku terpotong oleh sebuah erangan pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar. Kedua orang tersebut segera mengerubungi Ukitake yang mulai sadar. Pria berambut putih itu mengerang lirih dan membuka mata dengan susah payah. "Kyouraku… Unohana-san…" ia berkata dengan susah payah. "Augh, perutku…" ia mengerang dan menggeliat, berusaha mengusir rasa sakit yang menusuk bagian perutnya. Tapi ia semakin merasa kesakitan saat bergerak, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bergerak.

"Jangan berkata apa-apa dulu, Ukitake-san. Anda terluka cukup parah tapi saya berhasil menjahit luka anda. Sebaiknya anda berbaring saja dengan tenang. Saya akan mengurus semuanya." Sesaat setelah Unohana berkata begitu, Hanatarou masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Unohana-sama, saya membawa obat yang anda minta." Kata Hanatarou sambil menyodorkan senampan toples-toples kecil yang masing-masing di dalamnya terdapat pil berwarna-warni.

Dengan cekatan, Unohana mengambil beberapa toples tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa pil sesuai dosis yang menurutnya pas dari dalamnya, kemudian ia mulai bekerja menggerus pil-pil tersebut menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Selama Unohana bekerja, Kyouraku berpaling pada Ukitake dan tersenyum penuh simpati.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, kawan?" tanyanya dengan senyum santai.

Ukitake tersenyum lemah, "yah… kau bisa bayangkan sendiri." Katanya lemah.

Kyouraku mendesah lega. "Aku benar-benar khawatir. Untung kau tidak apa-apa."

Ukitake menoleh pada kawan sejawatnya itu dengan kening berkerut, "bagaimana dengan titah Yang Mulia? Apa beliau tahu tentang penyerangan ini?" tanyanya.

Kyouraku menggeleng. "Untuk sementara belum. Penyerangan atas dirimu hanya diketahui segelintir orang saja. Itu kalau tidak ada yang besar mulut." Kemudian jeda sejenak di antara mereka. "Aku sudah memberitahu Hitsugaya-sama tentang rencana Yang Mulia." Katanya.

Ukitake mendesah lega, "ah, syukurlah. Kupikir aku jadi tidak berguna."

Kemudian ekspresi Kyouraku menjadi serius, "Ukitake, tolong jawab aku. Siapa yang menyerangmu?" tanyanya.

Ukitake langsung mendesah mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi ia langsung menyesalinya karena otot perutnya berkontraksi secara menyakitkan ketika ia menarik napas. Setelah meringis menahan sakit, Ukitake menjawab, "aku tidak melihat wajahnya, Kyouraku. Aku hanya sedang berjalan di koridor dan aku mendengar suara di belakangku. Sebelum aku sempat menoleh untuk melihat siapa itu, aku sudah ditusuk lebih dulu. Aku berusaha untuk melihat wajah orang itu, tapi ia menendangku sampai aku tersungkur ke lantai. Aku hanya ingat melihat kakinya saja. Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

Kyouraku terdiam mendengar penuturan Ukitake. Kemudian ia berkata, "berkat Hanatarou-san kau selamat. Menurut anak itu, yang menusukmu adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer." Mata Ukitake melebar mendengar nama yang familiar. "Benar, ia adalah agen terbaik Soi Fong. Memang aku sendiri tak percaya, tapi anak itu sudah bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar dan melihat dengan mata dan telinganya sendiri bahwa Ulquiorra Schiffer mendapatkan perintah dari Aizen yang disampaikan oleh Grimmjow Jeagerjacques."

Mata Ukitake melebar lagi mendengar nama itu. "Apa? Kapten divisi enam itu? Grimmjow Jeagerjacques? Itu artinya orang-orang terbaik kita ternyata adalah mata-mata Aizen?" tanyanya dengan penuh horor.

Kyouraku menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya di balik topi jerami yang dipakainya. "Untung mata-matanya segera diketahui. Kalau tidak, semua bisa saling bunuh. Atau jangan-jangan memang itulah idenya; menyuruh mata-mata membuat kerusuhan di Kerajaan ini, membuat orang-orang dalam saling mencurigai satu sama lain, dan mungkin bahkan saling bunuh. Kau tahu Aizen itu secerdik apa, Ukitake." Ukitake tak menjawab. Ia menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan menerawang. "Kalau memang begitu, ternyata Tuhan masih mengasihani kita. Kita bisa mengetahui mata-matanya sebelum Aizen menyerang. Berkat Hanatarou, dia memberitahu Unohana perihal mata-mata yang akan menyerangmu itu dan berkat dia, kau bisa diselamatkan tepat pada waktunya sebelum Ulquiorra bisa memberikan serangan terakhirnya."

"Aku tahu," gumam Ukitake lirih. "Yang penting, sekarang kita harus menangani kedua mata-mata itu. Apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap mereka?"

"Anu," keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara lirih tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Hanatarou Yamada. "Aku mendengar semua yang dikatakan mata-mata itu, Ukitake-sama, Kyouraku-sama. Menurut ajaran Rukia-sama pada saya, saya sarankan, jangan menyerang sekarang."

Kyouraku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku lihat kau sudah besar sekarang, Hana-kun." Kata Kyouraku dengan santai. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin dengar teorimu. Menurut Rukia—jika ia ada disini sekarang—apa yang akan dia minta kau lakukan?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah seruan yang kuat terdengar, kemudian terdengar suara besi beradu dengan besi. Tiba-tiba gedung-gedung yang berdiri horisontal tersebut runtuh karena suatu benturan. Kemudian suasana hening selama beberapa detik.

"Ayolah, Ichigo! Kemampuanmu bukan hanya segini, bukan?" seru seorang anak muda berambut hitam dan bermata biru pucat. "Berdiri, Ichigo!" serunya dengan kening berkerut marah. "Kau tidak punya waktu berbaring di situ!"

Ichigo berjuang untuk berdiri dengan napas tersengal. Darah mengalir dari keningnya, dadanya yang tertebas, sudut bibirnya yang mulai membiru, dan dari bahunya yang tertebas. Ichigo menahan berat badannya di atas lutut dan satu kaki sebelum dengan hati-hati memindahkan seluruh berat badannya di atas kedua kakinya. Ia menyadari kakinya gemetar karena lelah, tapi ia sudah bertekad akan menyelesaikan pertarungan konyol ini. Pria itu menghapus darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya, berusaha keras mengatur napas, dan ia mencengkeram pedang hitamnya yang tinggal setengah—yang setengah lagi patah karena benturan yang terjadi ketika pedang mereka beradu tadi. Ia sama sekali tak menggubris kata-kata Tensa Zangetsu tadi.

Tensa Zangetsu, anak muda yang nampak sebaya dengan Ichigo itu mengerutkan kening melihat kondisi Ichigo dan fakta bahwa Ichigo sama sekali tak membalas perkataannya. "Kau harus bisa meyakinkan aku. Yakinkan aku kalau kau memang sudah siap—siap untuk mengorbankan semua yang ada pada dirimu!" seru Zangetsu muda seraya terjun ke arah Ichigo dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi dan pedang mereka kembali beradu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Yups, cukup sekianlah untuk chapter ini.

Pertama-pertamanya emang menyenangkan tapi setelah seminggu dua minggu dijalani, ternyata kuliah itu melelahkan ya? Mungkin krn ini baru minggu2 pertama jadi mahasiswa kali ya. Masih ada ospek fakultas, ada kelas2, tugas2, tes2 kuliah, kami para angkatan baru juga ditunjuk buat marching blek—gak bisa nolak. Jadinya jadwal pun numpuk. Kuliah pagi sampek sore, sore sampek malem latian marching blek, hari jumat-sabtu-minggu ospek dari pagi sampek malem. Sama sekali gak ada waktu luang buat ngerjain tugas—apalagi ngetik. Kami ngerjain tugas2 & bljr buat tes itu di sela2 jeda kuliah, cuma 1-2 jam. Sisanya buat makan dan tidur.

Saya gak bisa janji kapan bisa bikin chapter berikutnya ya. Kalau kalian udah kuliah, kalian pasti ngerti deh. Uhh, sekarang aku ngerti alesan knp para author sering telat update—kecuali kalo kalian masi SMA (banyak waktu luang) dan kalian masih telat update, berarti itu cuma berarti satu hal, "males". Wkwkwk, ngakuuuu hayoooo :DD Gpp kok, saya dari dulu juga sering males ngetik dan penyakit WB sering kambuh. Wkwkwk.

Sudahlah, daripada curcol panjang lebar, lebih baik saya akhiri dengan kata: **REVIEW! **XDD


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaim** [dis'kleim] _**v.t.**_ (VP 1, 17A) say that one does not own, that one has no connexion with: _to ~ responsibility for sth._ **~er** _**n.**_ statement that ~s: _to issue (send sb.) a ~er. _Menurut kamusku sih begitu katanya. Gak mudeng? Aku juga sama, kok.

This chapter is brought to you by two teaspoon of wishful thinking. Enjoy.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ichigo!" Rukia bergegas menuju ke aula bawah tanah dan mendapati pria itu sedang duduk bersila, diselimuti oleh reiatsu tebal, dengan keadaan tubuh penuh luka dan darah mengalir dari berbagai tempat. Rukia mendekati pria itu dengan hati-hati, sambil mempertahankan reiatsunya sendiri. Kemudian Ishida datang menyusul ke aula, "Kuchiki-san! Apa yang terjadi?"

Rukia menoleh pada pria berkacamata itu, "aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sedang menulis surat di kamar ketika tiba-tiba aku merasakan reiatsunya meledak seperti ini! Apa ini sering terjadi, Ishida-san?"

"Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Kuchiki-san!" seru Ishida panik. "Gawat! Kalau sudah begini, reiatsu Kurosaki akan sulit disegel. Aku akan memanggil Urahara-san!"

Tiba-tiba entah dari mana, Chad muncul sambil melindungi mukanya dengan lengannya, "percuma memanggil Urahara-san. Aku sudah ke sana begitu aku merasakan reiatsu Ichigo meledak, tapi rumahnya kosong. Nampaknya ia masih di istana—berbicara dengan Sang Raja."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Rukia mengkerutkan dahinya dengan cemas. "Dia terluka. Apa menurutmu dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan tubuh Ichigo yang penuh dengan luka.

Chad membungkuk untuk memperhatikan kondisinya. "Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Kalau ia sedang berbicara dengan pedangnya, mereka pasti akan bertarung. Saat ini, kemungkinan Ichigo sedang bertarung dengan Zangetsu di alam pikiran bawah sadarnya dan luka-luka ini pasti didapat dari pertarungan itu. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghentikannya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu sekarang."

Reiatsu Ichigo terus mengalir menyelimuti tubuh Ichigo yang duduk bersila—seolah-olah Ichigo terbakar oleh api hitam. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Ichigo dan Rukia mengigit bibirnya dengan cemas. "Ichigo," gumamnya. Ia meraih tangan Ichigo yang diselimuti reiatsu.

"Hentikan, Kuchiki-san!" cegah Chad, menghentikan tangan Rukia yang hendak menyentuh Ichigo. "Kalau kau menyentuh Ichigo pada saat ia diselimuti oleh reiatsunya sendiri seperti ini, kau pun akan ikut terbakar oleh reiatsu Ichigo; kalian berdua bisa terbunuh karena reiatsu kalian sendiri."

Rukia mengkerutkan dahinya. "Kalau aku menyelimuti diriku juga dengan reiatsu, reiatsu Ichigo juga akan menyatu dengan reiatsuku. Aku harus mencobanya—aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu." Sahut Rukia. "Tidakkah kau lihat, Sado-san? Ichigo berada di ambang kekalahan! Kalau aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya, akan kulakukan!"

Chad terdiam mendengarnya dan ia tidak mencegah Rukia ketika gadis itu memperkuat reiatsunya sendiri sehingga dirinya pun diselimuti oleh reiatsu. Ketika Rukia menyentuh tangan Ichigo, reiatsu keduanya menyatu. Mata Chad melebar di balik poninya ketika ia melihatnya. Rukia merasakan tangan Ichigo, tapi ia merasa seolah menyentuh bara api. Seolah api dari Ichigo ikut menyelimutinya dan menariknya. Rukia mencoba bertahan, mempertahankan reiatsunya, tapi yang terjadi adalah reiatsu Ichigo meledak dan Rukia merasakan dirinya terhisap ke dalam reiatsu Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san!" Rukia mendengar suara Ishida dan Sado, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah terowongan hitam dan gelap, dengan cahaya di ujungnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Urahara kembali merasakan sesuatu dan ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm…" gumamnya. "Ini sungguh menarik." Lanjutnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Apanya?" tanya Yoruichi dengan sikap tak sabaran. "Dengar, Kisuke, aku bosan dengan sikapmu yang serba rahasia. Aku ingin jawaban. Dan Byakuya kecil juga harus tahu!"

"Sabar, Yoruichi-san. Kuchiki-san harus dipersiapkan sebelum menerima berita ini. Ini berita yang mengejutkan sekaligus membuatku bahagia." Kata Urahara, masih dengan sikap yang misterius.

Byakuya mengangkat sebelah alis dengan curiga. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa putriku sedang hamil putranya Kurosaki, bukan?" tanyanya dengan curiga.

Urahara mendecakkan lidahnya, "astaga, Kuchiki-san, kasar sekali. Memangnya salah kalau mereka berdua akhirnya bersatu dan punya anak?" tanyanya dengan sikap menggoda.

Byakuya menggeram tak sabar, "Rukia adalah putriku—wajar saja kalau aku bersikap protektif terhadap putriku sendiri!" katanya. "Sekarang katakan dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan. Kalau memang kecurigaanku benar, aku akan membunuh putra si maniak Kurosaki itu—aku tak peduli dia putra Isshin atau bukan!"

Urahara menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendecakkan lidah dengan perasaan terhibur. "Walaupun aku akan benar-benar bangga untuk memberitahukan berita seperti itu padamu, Kuchiki-san, sayangnya bukan itu yang kurasakan." Mendengar kata-kata itu Byakuya mendesah lega dan bahunya merosot. "Tapi justru ada berita yang lebih mengagetkan lagi." Byakuya kembali menjadi kaku mendengar kata-kata itu. Urahara memang suka sekali menggoda orang lain. "Aku bisa merasakan reiatsunya—tidakkah kau merasakan reiatsu putrimu, Kuchiki-san? Dia menyatukan reiatsunya sendiri dengan reiatsu Ichigo." Mendengar kata-kata tersebut Byakuya membelalakkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Tapi jarang ada yang bisa melakukan itu! Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak bisa menyatukan reiatsuku dengan Hisana." Kata Byakuya. "Tunggu dulu, kalau Rukia bisa melakukan itu dengan putra Isshin, itu artinya mereka berdua…"

"Benar sekali, Kuchiki-san!" Urahara tersenyum bangga. "Mereka adalah kedua jiwa yang terikat oleh benang takdir." Byakuya tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon berita tersebut. "Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dua jiwa yang terikat benang takdir, Kuchiki-san. Mereka akan bersatu—ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta, ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Ruangan itu hening karena memang Byakuya tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sementara Yoruichi meringis gembira mendengar kabar itu. "Jadi, saranku, Kuchiki-san, kau harus membiasakan diri dengan keluarga Kurosaki—toh, kita berdua akan menjadi besan!" kata Urahara dengan riang.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Byakuya mengkerutkan alis dengan jengkel. "Aku sudah cukup berbesan dengan Isshin maniak dan punya menantu buah jeruk; aku tidak perlu tambahan orang aneh dalam daftar keluargaku. Bisa-bisa klan Kuchiki hancur ditambah dengan kau."

Urahara langsung menangis buaya, meraung-raung dengan sikap dramatis mendengarnya, "Huaaa, kau kejam, Kuchiki-saann! Isshiiinn, lihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatmu iniiii!" Ia melolong dengan dramatis dan air mata buaya mengalir dari matanya. Sementara Yoruichi hanya membuang muka, wajahnya menunjukkan seolah saat itu ia sedang tidak berada di situ.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya ketika ia merasakan reiatsu yang familiar memasuki wilayahnya. Reiatsu yang familiar dan tidak mengancam, namun terasa begitu nyaman. Ia menoleh untuk mencari sumber reiatsu tersebut. "Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari musuh." Ichigo merasakan rasa sakit tajam di rahangnya saat kepalan tangan Tensa Zangetsu bertemu dengan sudut bibirnya dengan keras. Pria berambut jingga itu bisa merasakan darah yang mulai mengalir dari mulutnya dan mendengar bunyi tulangnya bergemeretak ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Tu—tunggu dulu, Zangetsu!"

Ia tak punya kesempatan untuk berkata apapun karena anak muda berambut hitam itu langsung menyergap Ichigo dan pedang mereka beradu. "Kau dan aku tahu kita tak punya waktu untuk menunggu, Ichigo. Ayo," Zangetsu mempererat pegangannya pada pedang. "Serang aku."

Ichigo mengkerutkan dahinya. Ia tak mengerti. Kenapa Zangetsu begitu bersikeras untuk bertarung dengannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan? Kalau dia memang tidak mau mengajarinya, dia cukup bersembunyi saja dan tidak keluar walaupun ia memanggil. Pertarungan ini memang sejak awal sia-sia. Bila Zangetsu mau, ia bisa langsung menebas dirinya dan menyudahi pertarungan ini, karena sejak awal perbedaan kekuatan mereka memang ada sejauh itu. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia melakukan ini? Kenapa ia terus bersikeras melanjutkan pertarungan ini, saat Ichigo jelas-jelas dapat merasakan perasaan kesepian dari pedangnya, mengalir ke urat nadinya? Ichigo kembali mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Ayo, maju, Ichigo!" seru Tensa Zangetsu sambil maju dan menghunuskan pedangnya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong saat anak muda itu maju menyerangnya dan ia melepas pedangnya. Mata biru Tensa Zangetsu melebar, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan laju pedangnya.

Ichigo merasakan baja pedangnya sendiri menusuk perutnya, menembus ke punggungnya. Tapi ia tak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali. Tangan Zangetsu gemetar saat pedangnya menusuk abdomen Ichigo tapi ia tak bergeming. "Jadi, akhirnya kau mendapatkan pelajaran itu, Ichigo." Gumamnya lirih.

Ichigo terdiam, berusaha merasakan rasa sakit yang harusnya terasa saat ia terbelah oleh pedang. "Kenapa… tidak terasa sakit?" gumamnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tensa Zangetsu—kami—adalah bagian dari jiwamu. Kau tidak akan terluka atau pun merasa sakit walau kami menusukmu." Sahut Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu tapi ia bisa melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari wajahnya. Ichigo mengkerutkan dahinya. Ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan kesedihan yang mengalir dari pedangnya di perutnya, mengalir ke seluruh urat nadinya; membuatnya ingin menangis bersama dengan pedangnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Ichigo lirih, tak mempercayai suaranya sendiri.

"Ichigo," suara pemuda berambut hitam itu gemetar dan Ichigo merasakan kesedihannya bertambah dua kali lipat. "Kau ingat waktu aku bilang 'aku tidak siap' ketika kau mengatakan siap mengorbankan segalanya? Itu karena… kau tahu kau akan kehilanganku—kau akan kehilangan kekuatanmu dan pedangmu. Tapi aku… aku tidak siap untuk menghilang. Karena sebenarnya yang ingin kulindungi… adalah kamu, Ichigo." Ichigo merasakan matanya melebar tak percaya. "Karena ketika kau menggunakan kekuatan ini, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang jauh melebihi dewa—tapi kau pasti kehilangan seluruh kekuatanmu, dan… aku. Aku akan hancur—menghilang—dari duniamu."

.

.

Rukia tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Ia berada di dalam alam bawah sadar Ichigo, ia melihat seluruh pertarungan itu, bagaimana Ichigo hanya menangkis saat pemuda asing itu menyerang, dan bagaimana Ichigo pada akhirnya melepaskan pedangnya dan membiarkan pemuda itu menusuknya dengan menggunakan pedangnya.

Ia mendengar bagaimana Ichigo akan kehilangan segalanya—bagaimana ia akan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya dan pedangnya. Ia mendengar pengakuan sebuah pedang yang begitu ingin melindungi tuannya dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya. Rukia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Air matanya menetes jatuh ke atas gedung tempat ia berdiri, jatuh ke atas beton. Di saat itulah Ichigo menoleh dan mata biru safirnya bertemu dengan mata cokelat Ichigo.

.

.

Ichigo menoleh ketika merasakan detak reiatsu yang familiar tidak jauh dari mereka. Ichigo melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Rukia berdiri tegak lurus di atas gedung pencakar langitnya. Ichigo tidak tahu bagaimana gadis itu bisa datang ke sini, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu, gadis itu mengetahui semuanya, melihat dan menyaksikan semuanya. Ternyata reiatsu familiar yang ia rasakan tadi selama ini adalah milik gadis itu.

"Nampaknya kita kedatangan tamu, Ichigo." Kata Tensa Zangetsu. Ia menaikkan satu alis ketika melihat Zangetsu tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Rukia. "Bulan telah datang mencerahkan malam. Tapi sebentar lagi aku tidak akan ada di sini untuk menikmati indahnya bulan." Ia mendesah dan menggenggam tangan Ichigo. "Jaga gadis itu, Ichigo. Cuma dia yang bisa menjaga sinar mentari di tempat ini." Kemudian ia tersenyum sedih. "Sayonara, Ichigo."

Di hadapan matanya, Tensa Zangetsu menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Ichigo menahan napas. Apakah akan seperti ini jadinya bila ia kehilangan kekuatannya? Apakah dirinya juga akan hancur menjadi kepingan kecil seperti pedangnya? Pedangnya adalah salah satu bagian dari jiwanya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan bila tak ada pedangnya?

"Ichigo…"

Pria berambut jingga itu menoleh pada suara Rukia. Ia tersenyum lembut dan lelah. "Hai." Sapanya dan ia melihat air mata Rukia yang menetes turun dari pipinya. Ichigo menyentuh pipi gadis itu dengan punggung jarinya. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Rukia terisak dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Ichigo. "Kau… kau berniat berkorban lagi? Lagi-lagi? Demi siapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau berniat merusak dirimu sendiri, bodoh!" isak gadis itu di dada Ichigo. Tangannya mencengkeram jubah hitam Ichigo.

Ichigo melingkarkan tangan kanannya di sekeliling pundak Rukia. "Untuk semua orang yang kucintai. Untuk adik-adikku, satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Untuk teman-temanku, untuk Ishida, Renji, Chad, dan juga Tatsuki. Untuk membanggakan Urahara-san dan Yoruichi-san, untuk ayah dan ibu yang ada di alam sana…" Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Juga untukmu. Aku tidak mau kau menikahi rubah itu. Kau milikku." Gumam Ichigo lirih, suaranya terdengar tak jelas karena ia berbicara di rambut gadis itu. "Kau… milikku." Ia mempererat pelukannya di sekeliling gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berada dalam pelukan pria itu, Rukia mulai menyadari sesuatu yang hilang. Ia mundur dari pria itu untuk melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. "Ichigo… kau… reiatsumu…?" Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan bingung dan tak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan reiatsumu?" tanyanya.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. "Aku menukarnya."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Urahara merasakan sesuatu. Ia mendongak dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya. "Apa? Secepat ini?" gumamnya kaget ketika merasakannya. "Tapi… bagaimana mungkin…?"

"Ada apa lagi, Kisuke?" Yoruichi bertanya. Kalau suaminya sudah tidak mengerti suatu hal, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang benar-benar serius. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa reiatsu Ichigo sudah menurun dan menghilang sama sekali. "Kisuke? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa reiatsu Ichigo…?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku tahu Isshin juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama, tapi secepat inikah?" Urahara mengkerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Byakuya pun juga ikut merasakannya—merasakan bahwa reiatsu tersebut menghilang sama sekali, sama seperti waktu itu. Ia mendesah dan dalam hati ia lega masih bisa merasakan reiatsu putrinya. "Itu artinya, bocah itu sudah siap menghadapi pertarungan di hadapannya. Ia sudah siap untuk mengorbankan apa saja untuk menghadapi Aizen." Kemudian ia terdiam. "Bocah itu… benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Isshin."

"Mereka lebih mirip dari yang mereka akui." Komentar Yoruichi.

Urahara menunduk. _Maafkan aku, Isshin._ Pikirnya. _Nampaknya, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Sesuai dugaanku, sejarah akan kembali terulang._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Menukar?" Rukia mengkerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya?"

Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan mengusap air mata dari pipi Rukia. "Bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau cemaskan."

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh? Kalau itu menyangkut dirimu, mana mungkin kami tidak cemas? Apa kau tidak tahu berapa banyak orang yang bergantung padamu? Berapa banyak orang yang menyayangimu? Kalau kau mengorbankan dirimu, lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" Rukia kembali terisak.

Ichigo mengkerutkan dahinya, ia paling tidak suka melihat anak kucing kesayangannya menangis. "Jangan menangis, Anak Kucing." Gumamnya lirih. "Justru karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian, aku mengorbankan diriku. Reiatsuku hanya sebagian kecil yang harus kukorbankan." Rukia terisak, air mata mengalir dari mata birunya ke pipinya. "Kau tidak perlu cemas," gumamnya lirih, menarik kepala Rukia ke bawah dagunya. "Semua ini akan segera berakhir. Kau akan segera kembali ke ayah dan ibumu. Tak akan ada lagi Aizen. Aku akan mengurus semuanya."

"Ichigo… kau… harusnya kau tidak perlu berdarah demi aku." Gumam Rukia lirih.

"Aku telah memilih untuk berdarah untukmu. Bukan hanya kamu, tapi semua orang yang kupedulikan. Juga demi ayah dan ibu di alam sana." Kata Ichigo. "Jadi semua pendapatmu kutolak."

Dahi Rukia berkedut mendengarnya dan ia mendorong Ichigo menjauh darinya. "Apa yang kau katakan itu? Mana ada penyelamat yang menolak pendapat dari orang yang diselamatkan? Cara penyelamatan macam apa itu?"

"Berisik. Yang diselamatkan tidak usah banyak omong. Kau cukup gemetaran saja di pojok dan berteriak, 'tolong aku', begitu." Tukas Ichigo. Kata-kata itu dibalas dengan sebuah sundulan ke dagu oleh kepala Rukia. Ichigo tersungkur di atas beton gedung pencakar langit seperti sandal yang terlupakan.

"Apanya yang 'tolong aku'? Aku tidak gemetaran, dasar Serigala Mesum!" seru Rukia jengkel. Kemudian ia mendesah. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kataku. Selalu saja begitu."

"Aku mendengarmu, kok. Buktinya aku masih mengetuk pintumu." Bantah Ichigo seraya bangkit dari posisinya yang tersungkur di atas beton gedung pencakar langitnya.

Pipi Rukia berubah warna menjadi pink ketika mengingatnya dan ia mengepalkan tinjunya pada pria itu. "Kalau kau membawa-bawa insiden itu, aku akan…"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo tergelak dan menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya, "kau sama sekali tidak berubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, Kucing Kecil." Katanya dengan sayang. "Aku… benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, _Rukia_." Jantung Rukia melewatkan satu detak ketika mendengar nada penuh cinta yang mengalir dengan kental dari caranya menyebut namanya. Rukia mendesah dan membiarkan pria itu memeluknya. Saat itulah Rukia menyadari, mungkin ia memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan bangsawan pencuri ini. Tapi di saat yang sama ia juga bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka juga ditakdirkan untuk berpisah seperti ini?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia membuka matanya dengan grogi dan ia melihat Ishida dan Sado di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan cemas. "I-Ishida-san?" ia mendesah dan mencoba bangkit. "Apa… apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau terhisap masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar Ichigo, Kuchiki-san. Untungnya kau hanya terhisap masuk saja—mungkin itu karena reiatsu kalian terhamonisasi, sehingga Ichigo tanpa sadar menerimamu masuk ke dalam dirinya. Tapi kalau kasusnya berbeda, mungkin saja kau bisa terbakar oleh reiatsu Ichigo sendiri." Jawab Sado. "Kalau kau sudah sadar, itu artinya sebentar lagi pun Ichigo akan kembali."

Sesuai dugaan Sado, mereka kemudian mendengar Ichigo—yang masih duduk bersila—menarik napas dalam-dalam dan pria berambut jingga itu membuka matanya. Matanya jatuh pertama kali pada satu-satunya gadis berambut hitam di ruangan tersebut. Dengan segera, Rukia mendekati Ichigo yang masih duduk bersila. "Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil membelai rambut jingga Ichigo dengan hati-hati.

Ichigo tersenyum lelah. "Aku baik-baik saja, Anak Kucing." Jawabnya lirih. Tak lama setelah ia menjawab, ia oleng dan jatuh ke depan, ke pangkuan Rukia.

Rukia menjadi panik, "ah! Hei! Ichigo!"

"Berisik. Aku bukannya pingsan, kok." Kata Ichigo pelan. "Aku cuma… kehabisan tenaga saja." Lanjutnya, menenggelamkan mukanya ke pangkuan Rukia.

Rukia mendesah lega mendengarnya dan ia membiarkan kepala pria itu berada di pangkuannya, bermain dengan rambut jingganya. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh." Desahnya lirih dengan senyum lembut.

Momen itu hancur berantakan ketika mereka mendengar Ishida berdeham dengan pipi berwarna pink, "anu, nampaknya kita tidak dihiraukan di sini, Sado-kun. Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita tinggalkan sejoli ini berdua dan kita pergi mencari makan?" tanyanya dengan volume suara yang sengaja dikeraskan sehingga Ichigo dan Rukia menjadi merah mukanya.

Sado mengangguk, mengerti maksud temannya itu. "Tentu, Ishida. Mari kita pergi." Katanya dengan senyum kecil. Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan aula, meninggalkan kedua sejoli yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisi mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hitsugaya berhenti menulis ia mendengar pintu diketuk dari luar. Ia mendesah, "Momo, tolong bukakan pintunya." Panggilnya. Tapi ketika tak ada jawaban dari Momo dan terdengar pintu yang terus diketuk, Hitsugaya kembali mendesah keras dan mendorong kursinya menjauh dari meja, "sebentar," panggilnya. Tanpa curiga, ia membuka pintu—setelah ini ia akan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Ia membuka pintu dengan sikap bosan, "ada apa?"

"Hi—Hitsugaya-sama," Hitsugaya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya ketika melihat Momo, gadis yang harusnya ada bersamanya di ruangan itu, berada di luar, di genggaman tangan orang yang tak asing.

"Aizen!" seru Hitsugaya dengan geram. "Lepaskan dia!"

"Yang Mulia Hitsugaya, jangan menaikkan nada anda padaku." Kata Aizen dengan senyum dingin. Tangannya mempererat genggamannya pada leher Momo yang pucat karena kehabisan udara. "Aku tak akan segan untuk membunuh gadis ini—kau tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, bukan?" tanyanya dengan sopan—terlalu sopan.

Hitsugaya mengertakkan giginya—bagaimana mungkin pria itu ada di sini tanpa seorang pun yang membunyikan alarm? Dia pasti ke sini untuk mencari tahu letak Rukia—padahal ia sendiri masih tidak tahu di mana ia berada. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam sini?" tanya Hitsugaya melalui kertakan giginya. Apa dia sudah membaca laporan yang ia kirimkan pada Raja Byakuya? Apakah dia tahu kalau seluruh laporan itu palsu? Lebih penting lagi, bagaimana cara ia membaca laporan itu kalau ia mengirimkannya pada Raja Byakuya? Ataukah dia malah sama sekali belum membaca laporannya? Kenapa ia langsung datang ke sini dan kenapa bukan ke Kerajaan Senbonzakura saat kemungkinan Rukia masih ada di sana masih sangat besar? Ia tahu bahwa mata-mata di Senbonzakura sudah ditemukan—ia menerima surat dari Kyouraku kemarin. Lalu kenapa pria ini malah datang ke sini? "Kenapa datang ke sini? Apa maumu?"

"Bagaimana? Mudah saja. Kau tahu penjagaan keamanan dalam Kerajaanmu terlalu mudah dibobol, Hitsugaya-sama." Kata Aizen dengan santainya, masih dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam leher Momo hingga kakinya tak menyentuh lantai. Momo megap-megap, berusaha menarik oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. "Dan untuk pertanyaan yang kedua, aku tahu kalau kau tahu persis apa yang kuinginkan, Hitsugaya-sama." Lanjut Aizen, tak mempedulikan penderitaan gadis dalam genggamannya.

Hitsugaya meraih pundak sebelah kanannya dan ia merutuk pelan ketika tidak merasakan gagang pedangnya yang biasanya ia ikat di punggungnya. Kemudian ia baru ingat kalau pedangnya ia tinggalkan di dalam kamar tidur. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya dalam hati. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, Aizen." Kata Hitsugaya melalui kertakan giginya, berusaha untuk tidak menyergap Aizen tanpa persiapan. Ia tahu Aizen ingin tahu lokasi Rukia—tapi bagaimana memberitahunya saat dia sendiri juga tidak tahu di mana gadis itu berada?

Momo mengerang dan air mata mulai jatuh ketika lehernya digenggam lebih erat lagi—Hitsugaya bisa mendengar tulang leher Momo berbunyi di dalam genggaman Aizen dan mata turqouise Hitsugaya melebar dengan penuh amarah. "apa kau yakin?" tanya Aizen dengan sopan.

Hitsugaya menggeram marah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, "lepaskan dia, Brengsek! Katakan apa maumu!"

Aizen mengkerutkan dahinya tak suka ketika mendengarnya, "sudah kubilang, jangan naikkan nadamu padaku, Hitsugaya-sama." Katanya seraya menutup kepalan tangannya di sekeliling leher gadis malang itu.

Hitsugaya tak bisa bernapas ketika ia mendengar suara tulang yang patah di genggaman Aizen dan melihat Momo tak lagi bergerak—terkulai di genggaman Aizen seperti bunga yang layu. Dengan mudah, Aizen melepaskan tubuh Momo yang telah tak bernyawa, jatuh ke lantai marmer dengan bunyi berdebum. Hitsugaya tak bisa merasakan apa pun dan hanya bisa menatap tubuh Momo yang terkulai tanpa nyawa. "Harusnya kau mengindahkan kata-kataku, Hitsugaya-sama. Sekarang gadis ini harus menanggung akibatnya." Hitsugaya masih tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, tak mendengar apa-apa. Inderanya yang masih berfungsi hanyalah penglihatan, yang terus fokus pada gadis yang telah tak bernyawa di lantai. Ia tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa berbicara, tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

"Sekarang katakan padaku; di mana Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Aizen sambil memincingkan mata.

Aizen kembali memincingkan mata ketika laki-laki mungil itu tidak menjawab. Suhu di ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Mata Aizen melebar merasakannya. Lapisan es tipis menyeliuti dinding dan lantai, sementara Aizen bisa melihat nafasnya sendiri yang terhembus lewat mulut dan hidungnya. Aizen tersenyum dingin merasakan reiatsu Hitsugaya meningkat. Sudah dimulai.

"AIZEEEN!" Hitsugaya meraung penuh murka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's Note:

Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya—tapi akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter sembilan. Horas! Beban-beban di kepala—eh, pundak saya hilang satu per satu. Tadinya banyak banget, numpuk sampek saya stress dan kondisi tubuhku drop, saya langsung sakit radang tenggorokan selama tiga minggu. Tapi kondisiku udah membaik, dan waktu luangku akhirnya bertambah jadi saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini dalam waktu tiga hari. Sekali lagi, Horas!

Yah, nggak ada yang penting yang harus diceritain. Sekadar info, kalau mau bayangin adegan terakhir, bayangin aja Bleach vol 45, di mana Hitsugaya teriak karena dia sudah menusuk Momo. Aku ngetik chapter ini sambil baca itu—supaya feelnya dapet (tapi kayaknya gak ngaruh deh, tetep gak dapet ya?). Lagian kayaknya kalian semua udah pada tahu kalau sebagian besar adegan dalam chapter ini nyontek dari manganya, jadi gak perlu penjelasan panjang lebar kali ya?

Sekali lagi, maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Yang bikin terlambat adalah karena perhatianku teralihkan oleh dua couples yang membuatku teringat akan Ichiruki, yaitu Kurosaki Tasuku dan Kurebayashi Teru (Dengeki Daisy), serta Hades dan Persephone. Wow, okay, hold on, mungkin ada yang gak tahu tentang couple kedua, mengingat mereka gak terlalu terkenal dibandingin sama Ichiruki. Mereka adalah pasangan terkenal dari mitologi Yunani; Hades, Raja Dunia Kematian, dan Persephone, Dewi Musim Semi. Tuhh kan, denger statusnya aja ketauan kenapa aku suka banget sama couple yg satu ini—sama seperti Ichiruki, mereka terpisah oleh dua dunia yang berbeda dan jati diri yang bertolak belakang. Nyaahh, saya sedang bersemangat membuat cerita untuk couple ini dan nyari informasi tentang mereka dari Mbah Google X3! Yahh, malah promosi. Bubar! Bubar!

Okay, cukup curhat ngocolnya. Karena gak ada review anonim yang perlu dibales, saya mau log off dulu; capek, mau tidur. Okeh, untuk yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini, plis klik **REVIEW** XD!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Seriously, apakah aku harus mengulang ini berkali-kali?

This chapter is brought to you by a lullaby from Bob Acri. Please do not complain, just enjoy.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Matsumoto Rangiku memang seorang wanita yang malas—ia mengakuinya. Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena pekerjaannya yang membosankan; menyusun paperwork. Memang dia sama sekali tidak membuat paperwork itu, tapi menyortingnya ke susunan alphabet dan susunan divisi yang benar adalah pekerjaan paling membosankan yang pernah dilakukannya. Ia ingin paling tidak bisa lulus masuk ke divisi prajurit-prajurit yang berada di garis depan pertahanan dan ikut mempertahankan Kerajaan Hyourinmaru secara aktif—bukannya di pekerjaan di belakang meja seperti ini. Setidaknya kalau itu adalah pekerjaan aktif seperti melindungi Kerajaan, dia akan menanggapinya dengan serius dan pasti memiliki paling tidak sedikit rasa nasionalisme, benar bukan?

Rangiku—atau yang biasanya akrab dipanggil Ran—menghembuskan napas dengan jengkel seraya kembali mencoba berkonstrasi pada pekerjaannya menyorting kertas. Kata kuncinya di sini adalah 'mencoba'. Seperti biasanya, wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu hanya mendesah jengkel dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa dengan malas.

"Ahh, membosankan. Pangeran Hitsugaya benar-benar sengaja ingin membuatku mati bosan—padahal aku sudah minta supaya dimasukkan ke divisi yang dipimpinnya, tapi kenapa dia malah memberikanku pekerjaan macam begini, sih?" gerutunya pada ruangan kosong tersebut. Tentu saja seluruh gerutuannya hanya dibalas dengan hembusan angin yang berhembus lewat jendela.

Tidur siangnya terganggu oleh sebuah suara pedang yang menembus daging dari balik pintu. Ran segera bangkit dari sofanya dan ketika mencium bahaya, Ran segera mengambil pedangnya yang bersandar di tembok, bersembunyi di bawah mejanya, dan menyembunyikan reiatsunya. Ia tahu ia mengambil keputusan yang tepat karena sesuai dugaannya, pintu kantornya terbuka. Ran menahan napas mendengar suara langkah melewati kantornya dan pergi menjauh. Ia mendesah lega tanpa suara dan mengintip dari balik mejanya.

Ketika ia merasa bahwa keadaan sudah aman, dengan tanpa suara ia mengendap-endap keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat bahwa penjaga yang berjaga di depan kantornya telah terbunuh dengan sebuah tusukan di perut. Ran meringis melihat mayat itu dan melihat sekeliling. Lantai marmer putih itu bersih kecuali kubangan darah yang mengumpul di sekitar mayat tersebut. Pembunuhnya begitu berhati-hati, ia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bercak darah di mana pun. Ran segera berlari ke lantai dua, letak kamar tidur pangeran Hitsugaya. Jika ada pembunuh di dalam istana, berarti yang pertama kali akan diicar adalah pengeran atau Ratu.

Dengan segera dan tanpa basa-basi, ia membuka kamar Sang Pangeran. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan untuk dilihat, tapi ia benar-benar lega ketika melihat kamar itu kosong dan masih bersih. Itu artinya penyusup tadi belum sempat masuk kemari. Tunggu dulu, kalau kamar ini kosong, berarti Pangeran ada di tempat lain. Jangan-jangan Pangeran ada di ruang kantornya? Benar juga, tadi ketika menyuruhnya untuk menyalin laporan-laporan pencarian yang ia buat, dia bilang kalau ia akan ada di dalam kantornya—dan bukan di dalam kamarnya! Gawat! Padahal nampaknya penyusup itu menuju ke arah di mana ruang kantor Pangeran berada.

Kecurigaannya terbukti ketika ia merasakan suhu udara di sekelilingnya menurun drastis hingga ia bisa melihat hembusan napasnya sendiri dari mulut dan hidungnya. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah reiatsu yang kuat meledak—Ran tercekik, merasakan beratnya tekanan roh tersebut dan jatuh di atas lututnya dengan napas terengah dan keringat dingin mengalir dari tengkuk dan dahinya. "Ini…" ia berusaha bernapas. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah reiatsu Pangeran Hitsugaya. Ia mencengkeram kepalan tangannya sendiri ketika ia melihat lapisan es yang mulai terbentuk di atas lantai marmer tempat ia berlutut.

Saat ia mendongak—berniat untuk bangkit—matanya menangkap sebuah pedang yang bersandar di samping tempat tidur. Pedang yang berdetak sesuai dengan reiatsu pemiliknya—detakan kerinduan untuk mendampingi pemiliknya.

.

* * *

.

"AIZEEEN!"

"Anda terlalu emosi, Hitsugaya-sama. Tenangkan diri anda, setelah itu baru kita bicara." Kata Aizen masih dengan senyum dingin yang tenang tanpa merasa terintimidasi sama sekali dengan reiatsu yang mengalir seperti air terjun dari anak muda itu. "Kalau tidak, saya terpaksa menggunakan cara kekerasan."

Hitsugaya mengertakkan giginya. "Kau tidak berhak berkata apapun tentang kekerasan setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinamori. Jangan pikir aku takut padamu, Aizen! Jangan remehkan aku hanya karena umurku yang masih muda!"

"Anda tidak bersenjata, Hitsugaya-sama. Dengan apa anda akan melukai saya?" Tanya Aizen masih dengan senyum dingin yang tenang. "Kalau anda masih tidak melihat pedang yang tersampir di pinggang saya, maka anda bodoh sekali. Kalau anda membuat saya naik darah, saya bisa dengan cepat membunuh anda—bahkan sebelum anda menyadarinya."

Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar, reiatsunya mengalir di sekitarnya. "Aku tidak peduli. Kau tidak berhak mengayunkan pedangmu di tempat ini." Katanya, kali ini dengan kepala dingin. "Kau telah menyusup ke tempat ini, membunuh bawahanku—bahkan membunuh asisten pribadiku. Hanya untuk tujuan apa? Untuk bertanya di mana Rukia berada? Kalau begitu, biar kutanya satu hal." Aizen memincingkan matanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak tahu di mana Rukia berada?"

Aizen tersenyum dingin. "Anda pasti tahu. Andalah yang memimpin pencariannya. Aku merasa aneh karena Raja Byakuya menyembunyikan laporan-laporan yang anda berikan. Karena itu aku langsung ke sini. Tujuanku hanyalah untuk mengetahui posisi Rukia dan Kurosaki. Tidak lebih."

Alis Hitsugaya kembali berkerut. "Kau salah duga, Aizen. Aku tidak tahu di mana Rukia berada. Dan aku juga tidak tahu keterlibatan Kurosaki dalam hal ini. Kalaupun kau membunuhku sekarang, aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Kau terlalu ceroboh, Aizen. Tanpa pikir panjang, kau menyimpulkan bahwa hanya aku yang mengetahui posisi Rukia hanya karena aku yang memimpin pencariannya dan karena Raja Byakuya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir yang disembunyikannya adalah sesuatu yang lain?" Mata Aizen melebar mendengarnya. "Kau pikir kami masih tidak tahu apa yang kau incar dari Rukia? Memangnya kenapa kau pikir bahwa bahkan aku pun tidak tahu di mana letak Rukia? Kau pikir Kerajaan Senbonzakura tidak akan tahu kalau kau akan menyerang terlebih dulu ke sini?"

Mata Aizen melebar panik mendengar kalimat Hitsugaya yang terakhir dan ia lebih panik lagi mendengar suara terompet dari luar. Suara terompet dan genderang—menandakan bahwa ada pasukan perang di luar Kerajaan. "Kau—? Kalian sudah mengetahui rencanaku?" Tanya Aizen tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa—?"

"'Bagaimana'? 'Bagaimana' katamu? Mudah saja." Hitsugaya menyembunyikan matanya di balik rambut peraknya. "Kami sudah menangkap kedua mata-matamu; Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez." Mata Aizen melebar tak percaya mendengarnya. Reiatsunya mengalir dengan panik. "Di luar sudah ada pasukan perang Senbonzakura, mereka menunggu sinyalku untuk masuk ke dalam. Mungkin kau punya pedang dengan kemampuan yang hebat, Aizen, tapi kau harus mengakui bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menghalau ribuan kompi pasukan hanya dengan begitu saja yang akan menyerbu ke dalam setelah aku memberi sinyal." Aizen memincingkan mata mendengarnya. Keringat dingin mengalir dan yang ada hanyalah rasa sesal tak berguna.

"Menyerahlah, Aizen." Kata Hitsugaya pelan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap dengan dingin mata cokelat Aizen yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan rasa takut. "Kau takkan bisa memenangkan permainan ini."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tangan mungil Rukia yang cekatan mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari dahi Ichigo. Dengan bantuan Sado, Rukia membawa Ichigo ke kamarnya dan Rukia yang menjaganya selama dia tidur. Nampaknya pria berambut cerah itu masih terlalu lelah untuk berakitvitas hari ini. Pertarungan panjang dengan Tensa Zangetsu telah menguras tenaganya. Gadis berambut hitam itu menghela napas, sesekali mengusap lembut dahinya bila keringat kembali mengalir dari dahinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setelah beberapa saat beristirahat, Ichigo mulai menunjukkan gejala demam. Wajahnya mulai memerah, napasnya memburu, dan suhu badannya mulai tinggi. Rukia yang menjaganya hanya bisa menggunakan kain basah untuk menurunkan suhunya sambil sesekali mengusap keringatnya. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tidurnya. Mungkin karena kelelahan, pikir Rukia. Staminanya terkuras dalam pertarungan melawan pedangnya sendiri sampai sedikit demam. Rukia menghela napas. Ia tidak terlalu cemas tentang keadaan Ichigo. Ia tahu pria itu sudah selamat dalam menghadapi hal yang lebih buruk—tentunya pria itu bisa melawan sedikir demam.

Rukia mengambil kain dari dahi Ichigo dan kembali membasahinya dengan air sebelum meletakkannya kembali dengan lembut ke atas dahi Ichigo. Di saat itulah tangan besar Ichigo terangkat, menyentuh tangannya. "Rukia?" suara pria itu serak.

"Ya, ini aku." Kata Rukia lembut. Dengan cepat, Rukia menuangkan air minum ke dalam gelas dan menyodorkannya pada pria itu. "Minumlah, suaramu serak begitu." Katanya sambil membantunya duduk. Ichigo langsung menenggak air tersebut sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"A—aku… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo masih agak bingung setelah meminum air pemberian Rukia. Rukia menerima gelas yang sudah kosong itu dan meletakkannya ke atas meja.

"Kau tadi terlalu serius bertarung dengan Tensa Zangetsu, kau pingsan di pangkuanku. Aku harus minta bantuan Sado untuk membawamu ke kamarmu. Kau ini berat, tahu." Kata Rukia sambil melipat tangan. "Lalu setelah beberapa saat kau tidur, kau mulai agak demam, jadi aku cuma bisa melakukan ini untuk menurunkan suhu badanmu." Rukia menunjuk baskom berisi air dingin dan kain basah yang tadi berada di dahinya. "Sudah merasa enakan, sekarang?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengusap kepalanya. "Entahlah, kepalaku rasanya seperti ditendang kuda." Erangnya.

Rukia tersenyum geli, "kalau begitu tidurlah lagi. Aku akan cari obat untuk meringankan sakit kepalamu. Aku akan membangunkanmu untuk minum obat dan untuk makan malam. Setelah makan dan istirahat, kau pasti pulih kembali." Kata Rukia sambil membantunya kembali berbaring di atas kasur. Rukia mengusap dahi Ichigo dan mengusap dahinya sendiri untuk mengukur suhu badannya. "Suhumu sudah agak turun, itu bagus." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lega. "Istirahatlah, Ichigo. Kau terlihat buruk."

"Aku _merasa_ buruk." Aku Ichigo sambil mengerang.

Rukia mengusap rambut Ichigo lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk mencari obat dan membiarkannya istirahat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Menyerahlah, Aizen." Kata Hitsugaya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, menatap mata cokelat Aizen yang hampir menyiratkan rasa takut. "Kau takkan bisa memenangkan permainan ini."

Hitsugaya merasakan sebuah reiatsu familiar yang mendekat dan ia menyadari bahwa ada bawahannya yang mendekat. Aizen tersenyum dingin—ia juga merasakannya. "Menyerah, katamu?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum licik. "Jangan meremehkan saya, Hitsugaya-sama."

Hitsugaya mengkerutkan dahinya—sudah menduga apa yang direncanakan oleh pria itu selanjutnya. "Matsumoto! Mundurlah!" serunya.

Tepat di saat itu, Rangiku muncul di hadapan mereka berdua, namun ia tidak sendiri. Sebuah pedang terjulur di depan lehernya. Aizen tersenyum melihat salah satu bawahannya yang paling setia, "Gin, kau terlambat." Katanya dengan dingin. Hitsugaya merasakan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak melihat sekretarisnya disandera—dan lebih kaget ketika melihat bahwa ternyata Aizen tidak sendirian. Hitsugaya mengutuk keberuntungannya.

Gin tersenyum sambil menekankan pedangnya di leher Rangiku. "Hai, Komandan Aizen. Maaf, aku tadi harus menghabisi para prajurit yang menghalangi jalan ke sini." Hitsugaya merasakan darahnya membeku saat ia mengatakan itu. Gin telah menghabisi lebih dari satu kompi prajurit spesial Senbonzakura? Sendirian? Itu mustahil! Orang-orang ini pasti hanya berbohong untuk mengintimidasi dirinya, tapi harus ia akui, hal itu berhasil. Hitsugaya sekali lagi mengutuk keberuntungannya. _Sial, apa sampai sini saja?_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hitsugaya-sama!"

Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Rangiku ketika wanita berambut pirang itu menyerukan namanya yang dengan cepat melemparkan sebuah pedang yang masih bersarung ke arahnya. Kening Hitsugaya berkerut, mengenali pedang tersebut dan dengan sigap melompat ke arah wanita itu, menangkap pedang familiar yang merupakan pedangnya. Segera setelah benda itu berada dalam genggamannya, Hitsugaya menariknya, "Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!" seru pangeran mungil tersebut dengan penuh amarah. Sekali lagi, tempat tersebut kembali diselimuti oleh es tipis dan bunga-bunga salju. "Sekali lagi kukatakan, Aizen; Menyerahlah!" Hitsugaya menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Aizen.

Aizen tersenyum licik, "kuberitahu kau, Hitsugaya-sama; kau tidak berada dalam posisi di mana kau bisa memerintahku." Katanya dengna dingin seraya menghunuskan pedangnya.

Hitsugaya mengertakkan giginya. Jika Aizen sudah menghunuskan pedangnya, tempat ini akan segera jadi neraka. _Cih_, Hitsugaya berpikir. _Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rukia kali ini datang membawa senampan makan malam dan obat. Menu makan malam hari ini adalah roti Prancis isi sirloin dan tomat dan jamur yang dipanggang bersama dengan keju mozarella dan segelas limun strawberry. Ichigo meringis gembira melihat isi piringnya.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku. Waktu aku bilang kau sakit, Yuzu langsung memasak makanan yang enak-enak untukmu. Dia masih menyisakan pai lemon dan untukmu, kau tahu." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Tahu tidak? Tadi Renji makan seperti orang yang tidak makan selama sebulan." Rukia bercerita sambil terkekeh geli mengingat tingkah laku Renji ketika makan malam tadi.

Ichigo tersenyum meremehkan, "kalau si brengsek itu memang selalu begitu. Apapun makanan yang disajikan, dia selalu makan seolah dia belum makan sebulan, walaupun beberapa jam sebelumnya dia sudah makan." Katanya sambil mengiris potongan kecil dan melahapnya. Keju tersebut meleleh di mulutnya. Mata Ichigo terpejam dan dia mengerang nikmat. "Sial, masakan ini enak sekali! Aku harus minta Yuzu untuk masak ini lagi besok." Komentarnya.

"Enak sekali, ya? Kapan-kapan, aku ingin minta Yuzu mengajariku." Komentar Rukia. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi pil-pil. "Ini obat untuk mencegah sakit kepala. Apa kau sudah merasa enakan sekarang?" tanyanya. Ichigo mengangguk sambil memotong sesuap lagi. Pandangan pria berambut jingga itu masih fokus pada piringnya, sehingga ketika ia merasakan hangat tangan Rukia menarik dagunya ke atas untuk melihat sepasang mata safir Rukia, Ichigo merasakan dirinya memerah. Kedua tangan mungil gadis itu meraba wajahnya, tangan kiri menyentuh pipinya dan tangan kanannya menyentuh dahinya untuk mengukur suhu badannya. "Kau jadi merah? Apa kau sakit lagi?" tanya Rukia dengan cemas, membungkuk untuk melihat lebih jelas, tapi hal itu membuat kedua wajah mereka menjadi semakin dekat—membuat wajah Ichigo semakin memerah. Tangan cekatan Rukia mengukur suhu badan Ichigo kemudian membandingkannya dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. "Aneh, demammu sudah turun. Apa kau masih merasa pusing, Ichigo?" selidik Rukia lagi dengan kedua tangan meraba kedua pipi Ichigo.

"Ah, aku—aku sudah tidak apa-apa! Sungguh!" kata Ichigo dengan buru-buru, menarik kedua tangan Rukia menjauh dari wajahnya, tapi akibatnya sekarang kedua tangan Rukia berada di genggaman Ichigo.

"Tapi wajahmu merah. Itu gejala demam yang lain lagi. Mungkin kau membutuhkan obat yang lebih baik." Kata Rukia dengan cemas.

Ichigo mempererat genggamannya pada tangan gadis itu, "dengar, kucing manis, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau terlalu cemas. Aku tinggal minum obat yang kau sediakan dan tidur. Aku yakin besok pagi, aku pasti sudah segar kembali." Kata Ichigo meyakinkan gadis itu. Rasa panas yang dari wajahnya sudah mulai menghilang, itu berarti wajahnya sudah tidak terlalu merah lagi sekarang.

Rukia terlihat masih tidak yakin. Ia baru saja akan membantah perkataan Ichigo ketika sebuah ketukan memotong percakapan mereka.

"Ichigo? Kau di dalam?" itu suara Ishida.

Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Rukia dan menegakkan sikap duduknya, "ya, Ishida. Masuklah." Serunya dari dalam.

Pintunya dibuka oleh Ishida yang, seperti biasanya, berwajah pasif. "Urahara datang. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu," katanya. "Dia bilang ada sesuatu penting yang harus dia sampaikan padamu."

Mendengar berita tersebut, Ichigo mengkerutkan dahinya dengan serius dan mengangguk. "Suruh dia masuk."

Rukia bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Anu, kalau ini penting, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Katanya lirih. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau mengganggu.

"Tidak. Tetaplah di sini. Kalau si tua itu bilang kalau ini pribadi, baru kau boleh keluar." Kata Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk tanpa suara. Ketika Ichigo mendengar kalau Urahara datang, seluruh tubuhnya jadi kaku, dan ia merasakan suasana serius menyelimuti tempat itu. Tapi untuk apapun pria eksentrik itu datang, Rukia tahu dia datang dengan alasan serius dan penting. Dia tahu Urahara takkan sengaja datang kalau bukan untuk sesuatu yang penting.

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu masuk, masih dengan menggunakan busananya yang nyentrik; sebuah topi bergaris putih dan hijau, jas buntut berwarna hitam kehijauan, kemeja putih, celana fantovel hitam kehijauan, dan sepasang sandal kayu. Sebuah kipas lipat di tangan kanannya menutupi senyumnya, dan sebuah tongkat di tangan kirinya.

"Selamat malam, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-chan." Sapanya dengan ramah dan sopan, walaupun senyum lebarnya membuat sinyal yang sebaliknya. Ketika Ichigo mengangguk dengan sopan dan Rukia membungkuk sopan, senyum lebarnya menyusut menjadi sebuah kerutan dahi, "ada hal serius yang harus kuberitahukan padamu—ah, tidak, pada kalian berdua."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hyourinmaru!"

Pedang Hitsugaya dan pedang Gin beradu, menciptakan percikan api yang samar. Hitsugaya mengertakkan giginya dan mengayunkan pedangnya sekali lagi untuk kembali beradu dengan pedang Gin. "Mundur kau, Gin! Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" seru Hitsugaya dengan geram, tapi dia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dan Gin mengangkat pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan tersebut.

Pria berambut perak tersebut hanya tersenyum, "aku tidak tahu atas dasar apa kau berkata bahwa 'aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini', Hitsugaya-sama. Aku adalah bawahan Aizen-taicho, orang yang baru saja membunuh bawahan mungil kesayanganmu, dan aku juga adalah orang yang baru saja membunuh Rangiku. Kalau menurutku, itu adalah definisi yang tepat dari 'orang yang terlibat'." Katanya sambil menangkis serangan lain dari pangeran mungil tersebut.

Matsumoto Rangiku terbaring di lantai marmer putih dengan dada kiri, tepat di mana jantungnya berada, berlumuran darah; darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan mata birunya terbuka tanpa ada sinar kehidupan di dalamnya. Hitsugaya tahu bahwa pria yang disebut Gin ini menusuknya segera setelah ia melemparkan Hyourinmaru ke arahnya. Ia tidak bisa merasakan reiatsunya sama sekali. Sial, wanita itu sudah meninggal! Hitsugaya semakin marah dibuat dua orang ini.

Dengan sebuah seruan, Hitsugaya kembali mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga dan pedangnya kembali beradu dengan pedang Gin, menyelimutinya dengan lapisan es dan salju. Gin hanya tersenyum dan menarik pedangnya sebelum berbisik, "tusuk dia, Shinsou."

Pedang tersebut memanjang dengan cepat, Hitsugaya menghindar secara refleks, tapi pedang Gin berhasil menggores lengan bajunya. Pria mungil itu berkedip dan pedang Gin kembali memendek sebelum kemudian Gin maju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Hitsugaya membawa pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan dari pria itu. Pedang mereka beradu dengan kekuatan yang besar sehingga muncul percikan api. Tapi Gin dengan kuat mendorong mundur Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya masih kecil, masih belum berpengalaman, sehingga dengan mudah, ia terlempar dari kedua kakinya ketika Gin mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat melawan pedangnya.

Hitsugaya menangkap keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri sebelum dia jatuh berdebum, dan ia berhasil mendarat di atas kedua kakinya. Pria mungil itu kembali memasang kuda-kuda. "Kalian takkan bisa bisa lari dari semua ini!" seru Hitsugaya. Ia mengangkat pedangnya ke atas dan lapisan es mulai terbentuk kepalan tangannya yang menggenggam pedang, "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" serunya.

Bersamaan dengan seruan tersebut, sebuah suara terompet dan genderang berbunyi. Aizen mengkerutkan dahinya mendengarnya. "Kurasa itu adalah sinyal untuk seluruh pasukan di luar untuk segera masuk, ya?" tanyanya dengan agak kesal. "Gin, kita mundur dulu. Tidak usah membuang-buang tenaga yang tidak perlu. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keberadaan Rukia." Katanya dengan santai seraya membalikkan badan untuk pergi.

Gin dengan patuh menyarungkan pedangnya dan mengikuti atasannya. "Baik, Aizen-taicho."

Hitsugaya membelalakkan matanya, _hanya segitu saja perlawanannya? Apa maksudnya ini?_ Ia mengertakkan giginya sebelum berteriak, "tunggu! Apa maksudmu mundur begitu saja setelah membunuh dua bawahanku? Jawab aku, Aizen!" Hitsugaya meluncur maju sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah punggung Aizen.

Hitsugaya hanya sempat melihat mata cokelat Aizen yang melirik ke belakang ke arahnya dengan malas dan senyum liciknya yang sekilas terulas sebelum ia merasakan rasa sakit tajam di dadanya. Otaknya tak sanggup memproses apa yang terjadi atau apa yang dilakukan Aizen terhadapnya, matanya hanya sanggup melihat cipratan darah yang menciprat keluar entah dari mana, indera perasanya hanya sanggup mencerna rasa sakit yang menggerogoti dada dan sekarang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Indera penglihatannya hanya melihat dinding beton dan lantai marmer bernoda darah yang terbalik. Oh, dia tumbang—itu saja yang dia tahu. Kemudian semuanya gelap, tapi ia tak tahu bila ia masih hidup atau sudah mati…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya, tapi akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 10! Horas! Dan akhirnya saya bisa menulis adegan perkelahian! Sekali lagi, Horas!

Aku nggak percaya di umur seperti ini aku bisa kena cacar air. Bayangkan the horror, dikurung di kamar, gak boleh keluar, gak boleh kena angin. Kalian udah tahu Indonesia panasnya kayak gimana kan? Udah gitu, mandi aja sakit semua badanku. Aaaghhh… the agony! DX Untungnya, kalau udah kena cacar air sekali, gak bakal kena lagi seumur hidup. Ya kan, ya?

Selain karena cacar air, Pandora Hearts, Inuyasha, dan Dengeki Daisy lagi-lagi jadi penghambat ide-ide Ichiruki, karena tiba-tiba saya diserang oleh ide-ide InuyashaXKagome atau malah ide-ide anventure Pandora Hearts. Arrgh, bagaimanakah nasib The Knight and Princess dan I Love My Shinigami? Haruskah saya discontinue saja?

Saya terbuka untuk ide-ide dan masukan dari para readers tentang kelanjutan TKP dan ILS. Kalau ada yang punya ide, plot, atau masukan tentang bagaimana TKP atau ILS harusnya berlanjut, silakan PM saya atau tulis di kotak review di bawah ini, dan saya akan menulisnya. Jangan lupa tulis nama kalian, tentu saja dari mana dan siapa ide itu berasal akan saya tulis di bagian Author's Note. Cukup kreditkah bagi kalian? Atau ada yang pengen dikirimin duit? Wkwkwk, sori, mahasiswa gak punya duit :D

Untuk **Bleachmegafan01**: terima kasih atas reviewnya yang bejibun, aku benar-benar terharu :') tapi aku agak tersinggung kamu bilang 'plagiat'. Aku cuma nyontek adegan dari komik dan aku mengakuinya dan sudah memperingatkan para readers, aku juga sudah ngasih disclaimer ke setiap chapter. Aku ngaku aku nyontek, tapi masak itu bisa disebut plagiat? Aku gak tahu plagiat itu yang kayak apa menurutmu, tapi di chapter sebelumnya aku juga nyontek beberapa adegan dari komik, lho. Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih karena kamu sudah mau review, karena saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah review, jadi terima kasih banyak. Jarang ada orang yang mau review chapter satu-satu, saya juga termasuk di dalamnya, karena saya ini malas. Bahkan beberapa author hebat di fandom juga jarang ada yang mau ngereview kalau ficnya gak benar-benar bermutu. Jadi, aku bersyukur masih ada orang seperti dirimu. Hiks, sekali lagi terima kasih. :')

Oke, sekian curhat ngocol Morte, good day to you. Akhir kata, please **REVIEW!** :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo is the official owner of bleacher—including the softener. Wait, is he not?

Note: _italic_—flashback/ngomong dalam hati/penekanan dalam kalimat. (Aku tahu kalian bisa bedain.)

This chapter brought to you by my reckless self. Please enjoy at your own discretion.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kuchiki Byakuya mengkerutkan dahinya mendengar apa yang terjadi di Kerajaan Hyourinmaru. Ia ingin sekali berteriak frustasi, tapi hal itu diurungkannya. Ia masih diam mendengarkan berita yang disampaikan oleh Penasihat Kyouraku.

"Pangeran Hitsugaya masih hidup—namun beliau masih dalam keadaan kritis. Saat ini, Unohana-sama sedang merawat lukanya. Dengan adanya kejadian ini, Raja dan Ratu Hyourinmaru bersedia melakukan kerja sama dengan anda, Yang Mulia. Salah satu korban adalah asisten pribadi Tuan Hitsugaya, Hinamori Momo, yang meninggal dengan keadaan leher patah. Dicurigai dari reiki yang tersisa di tubuh Hinamori-san, bahwa yang membunuhnya adalah Aizen Sousuke. Korban lainnya adalah sekretaris Pangeran Hitsugaya, Matsumoto Rangiku, namun dia masih hidup dengan luka minimal. Dari reiki yang tersisa dari tubuhnya, diperkirakan yang melumpuhkannya adalah Ichimaru Gin. Itu saja yang bisa kami dapat dari tempat kejadian. Sisanya mungkin bisa diketahui lebih lanjut bila Matsumoto Rangiku atau Pangeran Hitsugaya sudah sadar."

Kuchiki Byakuya terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana pendapatmu, Kyouraku-san?" tanyanya.

Kyouraku mengangguk tanpa suara, "Saya yakin, Ichimaru Gin mungkin berusaha mengkhianati Aizen, Yang Mulia. Itu, atau masa lalunya dengan Matsumoto Rangiku yang membuatnya melakukan itu."

"Tapi Ichimaru Gin bekerja untuk Aizen." Bantah Byakuya. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya."

Kyouraku mendesah. "Anda benar, Yang Mulia. Untuk saat ini, kita tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun dalam pihak Aizen." Katanya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian berkata, "Untuk sementara ini, tahanan Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez masih belum berkata apa-apa. Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez masih terus meminta bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."

Nama Kurosaki Ichigo membuat Byakuya tertarik. "Apa yang dikatakan tahanan itu?"

"Dia bilang, kalau dia diijinkan bertarung dengan Kurosaki Ichigo dan dia kalah, maka dia akan mengatakan semuanya. Sebaliknya, kalau Kurosaki kalah, maka dia akan membunuh anak itu—apapun perintah Aizen." Kata Kyouraku.

Byakuya terdiam sejenak. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju balkon, di mana angin berhembus dan matahari bersinar cerah. Ia menutup mata dan menarik napas_. _"Bawa aku pada tahanan itu."

.

.

Penjara bawah tanah itu lembab, dingin, dan pengab. Meskipun sudah tidak mengunjungi tempat ini selama dua belas tahun, penjara bawah tanah tak pernah berubah sejak kunjungannya ke sini terakhir kali. Byakuya berjalan di belakang Penasihat Kyouraku, sementara dua penjaga lain mengikuti di belakangnya. Tempat ini tidak terlalu penuh. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang dikurung di sini; beberapa di antaranya adalah penjahat yang tidak memiliki hati. Contohnya, pembunuh berdarah dingin, pemerkosa wanita, penculik dan pembunuh anak-anak—orang-orang yang menurut Byakuya adalah sampah masyarakat semuanya dibuang ke bawah sini. Entah mereka masih hidup atau sudah mati, Byakuya tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

Saat ini ada dua tahanan baru; Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez yang menunjukkan warna aslinya dan Ulquiorra Schiffer yang masih tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Jika dulu Byakuya menilai Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez adalah orang yang intuitif dan langsung, sekarang ia melihat lebih dari itu. Ia melihat pembunuh berdarah dingin dalam diri seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez. Ia pembosan, namun bila sudah memiliki tujuan, ia tidak akan melenceng dari tujuan tersebut. Dan saat ini, tujuan utamanya adalah membunuh Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Jeagerjacquez, kau ada pengunjung." Panggil sipir penjara yang berada di depan Penasihat Kyouraku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu penjara dibuka dan sipir penjara membawa Grimmjow ke hadapan Penasihat Kyouraku dan Raja Byakuya. Grimmjow menyeringai, memperlihatkan taringnya, "Oh, apa yang diinginkan seorang Paduka Raja dan Penasihat Raja dari seorang tahanan menyedihkan seperti diriku?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Raja Byakuya tak mempedulikan nada ejekannya dan langsung pada intinya. "Aku dengar kau ingin bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mendengar nama itu, Grimmjow menggeram seperti binatang buas. "Lalu kenapa? Kau akan mempertemukan aku dengannya?"

Raja Byakuya terdiam sejenak. "Katakan padaku. Kalau kau menang dari Kurosaki Ichigo, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Grimmjow terbahak, "Hah! Membunuhnya, tentu saja!"

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan kalau kau mengalahkan Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Raja Byakuya sekali lagi.

"Hah! Aku tidak tertarik pada uang, hadiah, atau apapun juga. Membunuh Kurosaki sudah cukup untuk membuatku puas! Jadi kau benar-benar akan mempertemukanku dengannya?" tanya Grimmjow dengan kilau berbahaya di matanya.

Raja Byakuya terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Ya."

Mendengar jawaban pendek yang tegas tersebut, Kyouraku menoleh cepat pada Rajanya dengan tatapan tak percaya, sedangkan Grimmjow terbahak sambil menyeringai mengejek, "Aku tak percaya ini! Kau pasti begitu putus asa kalau kau sampai dengan gampangnya memberikan Kurosaki padaku seperti memberikan domba pada penjagal! Katakan apa yang kau mau!"

Byakuya memincingkan matanya. "Jika Kurosaki menang, aku ingin kau membeberkan semuanya tentang Aizen dan rencananya padaku."

Grimmjow menatap Byakuya dengan tatapan yang meragukan. "Itu saja? Kau serius ingin menukar kartu As-mu dengan informasi tentang Aizen?" Tatapan Byakuya yang tajam sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Grimmjow. Ia terbahak lagi, "Ha! Baiklah! Kuterima tantangan ini! Asal kau tahu saja, membunuh Kurosaki adalah satu-satunya tujuanku. Aku takkan mematuhi Aizen kalau dia tidak menjanjikan Kurosaki."

Mendengar hal itu, Byakuya kembali menghela napas. _Aku minta maaf, Isshin_. Ia bisa membayangkan pria itu pasti sedang mengkerutkan dahinya dengan perasaan marah dan bila ia ada di sini sekarang, ia pasti sudah terkena Getsuga Tenshou dari pria itu untuk telah memberikan putranya pada penjagal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kerajaan Hyourinmaru diserang?" Ichigo dan Rukia menarik napas kaget berbarengan. "Tidak mungkin! Shiro-kun tidak apa-apa? Apakah Momo-chan terluka?" Rukia dengan bingung dan gelisah bertanya pada pria nyentrik itu.

Urahara menunduk dengan wajah suram. "Sayangnya, Momo-chan tidak selamat, Kuchiki-chan."

Mendengar berita itu, Rukia tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia terkulai di lantai seperti bunga yang layu, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Rukia!" Ichigo turun dari tempat tidur, membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Rukia dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya. Sesaat, dalam ruangan tersebut sunyi, hanya terdengar suara tangisan Rukia dan suara napas kedua pria tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Hitsugaya?" tanya Ichigo pelan beberapa saat kemudian.

Pria itu mendongak dari topinya dan dengan hati-hati menjawab, "Ia masih hidup—kritis."

Mendengar hal itu, tangisan Rukia menjadi lebih keras. "Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Shiro-kun—"

Ichigo mempererat pelukannya, membelai rambut Rukia dengan lembut. "Sshh, tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Aku yakin Hitsugaya tidak akan semudah itu dibunuh."

"Tapi, tapi… Momo-chan…" Rukia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan jelas dan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memeluk gadis itu. Ia tidak suka melihat Rukia menangis. "Jangan menangis lagi, Rukia. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membunuh Aizen. Dendam Momo akan terbalaskan. Aku janji. Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi." Ichigo meletakkan wajahnya di leher Rukia untuk menghirup wangi tubuhnya, menempelkan tubuh mungil Rukia pada tubuhnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, Rukia." Bisiknya lembut. Rukia menenggelamkan diri ke pelukan Ichigo.

"Ehem, anuu… daripada aku jadi obat nyamuk di sini, lebih baik aku keluar dulu sampai kalian selesai melakukan—apapun yang sedang kalian lakukan." Urahara berkata dengan cepat, canggung, dan dalam beberapa detik saja, pria eksentrik itu keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih berpelukan dengan canggung.

Wajah Ichigo jadi tidak jauh berbeda dengan rambut Renji. _Pak tua itu…_ Ichigo merutuknya dalam hati. Gara-gara mereka terlalu fokus pada satu sama lain, mereka jadi melupakan keberadaan pria itu. Ichigo lupa kalau pria itu punya kemampuan untuk mengubah suasana romantis menjadi canggung.

"Ichigo?" Rukia mengintip dari dadanya. Keadaannya membuat mata Ichigo melembut. Air matanya masih belum kering, membuat jejak dari mata safirnya turun ke pipinya sedangkan ia masih sesenggukan. "Maaf aku membuat bajumu basah." Katanya dengan suara yang serak. Mata Ichigo melembut.

Tanpa berpikir, Ichigo mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium dahi Rukia dengan lembut. Ia menarik kembali Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis lagi, Rukia. Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka dengan wajah menangismu."

Rukia mendesah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Katanya, masih dengan suara serak.

Ichigo mengkerutkan dahinya. "Aku janji aku akan mengalahkan Aizen. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu menangis lagi."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terbaring di situ. Yang ia tahu adalah seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu berat dan kepalanya terasa pening. Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu sudah memasrahkan dirinya pada nasib yang kejam. Ia tahu mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya—mati kelaparan di tengah-tengah padang rumput dan takkan ada seorang pun yang akan menangisi kepergiannya._

_Sepotong tangan menjulurkan sebuah kesemek di depan mata birunya. "Makan ini," sebuah suara berkata. Ia tidak bisa melihat ke arah si pemilik suara karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. "Kamu pasti pingsan karena kelaparan, kan? Makan ini."_

_Dengan susah payah, ia menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara. "Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia minum air bersih._

_Seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak tersenyum padanya. "Namaku Gin. Salam kenal."_

"_Gin," gumamnya pelan. "Nama yang aneh."_

Sepasang mata biru terbuka pelan. Ia mengerang pelan ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang menyerang di bagian dada kirinya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Ia tidak tahu ia berada di mana atau apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba semuanya kembali; istana yang diserbu oleh Aizen, pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang ia pikir takkan pernah ia temui lagi, disandera oleh orang tersebut, melihat pangerannya bertarung dengan Aizen dan melihat tubuh Momo yang tak bernyawa, ditusuk oleh orang tersebut…

Rangiku mengerang pelan, memijat kepalanya. Ia ingat semuanya.

"Anda sudah bangun, Matsumoto Rangiku-san." Sebuah suara lembut membuat Ran mendongak dan mencari sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikepang. "Pasti anda sedang bingung sekarang. Nama saya Unohana Retsu dan saat ini anda sedang berada di Kerajaan Senbonzakura." Katanya sambil tersenyum keibuan.

"Ah," suara Ran serak. "Kenapa…?"

Wanita yang memanggil dirinya Unohana Retsu itu berjalan menuju meja di sebelah tempat tidur dan menuangkan segelas air untuk kemudian ditawarkan padanya. "Minumlah. Kau sudah tidur selama dua hari. Kau pasti haus."

_Dua hari? _Ran berpikir. Ia tak menolak air itu dan berusaha duduk untuk meminumnya—dibantu oleh wanita keibuan itu. Ia menenggak tiga tegukan besar dengan terburu-buru hingga terbatuk-batuk. "Akh—aku tidur selama dua hari?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Unohana mengangguk. "Benar. Kau beruntung sekali. Di antara semua korban yang ditemukan, yang paling sedikit terluka hanya kamu." Ran mengkerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, tidak menangkap apa yang dimaksud wanita itu. Unohana melanjutkan, "Ketika pasukan kami tiba di istana kalian, mereka menemukan seluruh pasukan di dalamnya mati terbunuh. Pasukan kami berniat untuk segera masuk ke dalam, tapi Pangeran Hitsugaya telah memberi perintah khusus untuk tidak mengganggu sebelum diberi sinyal untuk masuk ke dalam. Komandan pasukan kami seharusnya sudah masuk ke dalam, tapi mengingat mereka berada di wilayah Kerajaan Hyourinmaru, mereka tidak bisa membantah mandat dari Pangeran Hitsugaya. Ketika Pangeran Hitsugaya memberi sinyal, sudah terlambat. Mereka tidak menemukan Aizen atau pun Ichimaru. Di dalam seluruh istana hanya ada mayat. Ketika kami menemukan Pangeran Hitsugaya, ia ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat. Pendarahannya parah dan lukanya sangat fatal, tusukan Aizen menembus organ vitalnya. Kami menemukan Pangeran dan asistennya, Momo, tergeletak tak jauh di dekatmu."

Ran membelalakkan matanya. "Yang Mulia Pangeran? Apakah dia selamat?"

Unohana menatap Ran dengan suram. "Beliau selamat. Dia masih hidup, tapi dalam keadaan kritis. Di saat seperti ini, hanya keinginannya untuk hidup saja yang bisa menyelamatkannya."

Mendengar hal itu, Ran menghela napas lega. "Pangeran terlalu keras kepala untuk mati." Gumamnya pelan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Momo?" tanyanya.

Unohana menutup mata sejenak, lalu menatap Ran dengan serius. "Kami menemukan mayatnya." Tiga kata itu membuat dada Ran terasa sesak. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan pipinya basah dan menyadari bahwa ia menangis. Ran membatu. Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Gadis itu kemungkinan besar disandera oleh Aizen untuk mendapatkan suatu informasi tertentu dari Hitsugaya-sama. Aku yakin Hitsugaya-sama sudah melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi sayang sekali, Aizen yang tak berperasaan itu membunuh gadis malang itu; lehernya patah. Setidaknya ia meninggal tanpa rasa sakit." Lanjut Unohana dengan hati-hati.

Selama beberapa saat, ruangan itu hening selama Ran berusaha memproses semua informasi ini dalam kepalanya. "Katamu, aku adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dengan luka paling sedikit," kata Ran pelan dengan hati-hati.

Unohana mengangguk, "itu benar."

"Apa maksudnya? Apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Ran tanpa memandang ke arah Unohana.

Unohana menarik napas. "Para pengawal tadinya tidak tahu kalau kau masih hidup." Katanya setelah beberapa saat. "Ajudan peringkat 3 divisi 9 menyatakan bahwa dia tidak merasakan reiatsumu sama sekali ketika melihat tubuhmu sehingga dia dengan cepat menyimpulkan kalau kau sudah mati." Katanya. "Satu-satunya reiatsu yang masih ia deteksi saat itu hanyalah reiatsu kecil dari Pangeran Hitsugaya. Itu tandanya ia masih belum menyerahkan diri pada kematian. Tapi ketika Hisagi-san memanggil orang-orang dari divisi 4, mereka dengan cepat menyadari bahwa jantungmu masih berdetak. Reiatsumu masih ada, namun tersegel—begitu menurutku. Dengan cepat aku menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar yang membuatmu dalam keadaan mati suri itu adalah mantera pelumpuh, Hakufuku—dan dirapalkan dengan cepat dan kuat juga. Berdasarkan dari jejak reiki yang kudeteksi darimu, aku bisa mendeteksi reiatsu milik Ichimaru Gin. Jadi aku berkesimpulan, Ichimaru-lah yang merapalkan mantera pelumpuh itu padamu. Apa alasannya masih belum diketahui." Unohana mengakhiri ceritanya. "Hanya itu saja yang aku tahu."

Ran terdiam. "Ijinkan aku untuk ikut pasukan kalian." Katanya setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Unohana dengan heran.

Ran mendongak dengan wajah basah oleh air mata, namun matanya berkilau penuh dengan determinasi. "Aku akan membalaskan dendam Momo-chan. Kumohon, ijinkan aku ikut pasukan kalian. Ijinkan aku untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam pertarungan ini!"

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

Suara Yoruichi membahana di dalam ruangan tersebut. Byakuya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mirip dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kau dengan sengaja memberikan Ichigo pada Grimmjow! Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, Byakuya?" seru Yoruichi dengan marah.

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, Yoruichi!" bantah Byakuya dengan kening berkerut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya para penasihat melihat emosi di wajah Byakuya. "Kalau kau tidak tahu, Kerajaan Hyourinmaru diserang! Aizen sudah mulai bergerak! Grimmjow takkan mengatakan apapun kecuali Kurosaki mengalahkannya! Kalau Kurosaki menang, kita bisa memiliki aset yang bernilai untuk mengalahkan Aizen!"

"Lalu kau dengan sengaja memberi makan Kurosaki pada Grimmjow? Sungguh, Byakuya! Kupikir kau lebih pintar dari ini!" Seru Yoruichi dengan geram. "Aku telah berjanji pada Masaki untuk melindungi putranya! _Kau _telah berjanji pada Isshin untuk menjaga keluarganya, sialan! Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau membunuh putera Isshin!" Tuduh Yoruichi dengan satu jari pada Byakuya.

Wajah Byakuya menjadi merah karena marah, perasaan bersalah, dan malu menjadi satu. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Yoruichi. Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Strategi yang baik terkadang harus mengorbankan sesuatu."

Byakuya hanya menangkap mata emas Yoruichi yang berkilat marah. Ia berkedip dan wanita itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan rasa sakit tajam menusuk pipi kirinya dan wajahnya terlempar ke kanan. Byakuya mundur dua langkah sambil memegang pipinya untuk melihat Yoruichi dengan mata emas yang berkaca-kaca dan tangan kanan yang masih di udara.

"Beraninya kau—" Yoruichi memulai, "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau Ichigo adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk menghentikan perang ini? Beraninya kau bilang strategi yang baik! _Strategi_! Selama ini aku selalu berpikir kau orang yang terhormat dan lebih cerdik dari ini, Byakuya. Ternyata aku salah menilaimu. Kau tak lebih dari orang munafik!"

Seluruh ruangan terdiam. Para penasihat yang baru saja melihat kejadian tersebut tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Raja mereka baru saja ditampar dan dimaki oleh seorang wanita yang tak mereka kenal.

Keheningan yang canggung itu dipecahkan oleh pintu ruang takhta yang terbuka—menunjukkan pria berambut gading yang bertopi garis putih-hijau. Setengah wajahnya tertutup topi dan dia menggunakan jas berwarna hitam kehijauan dengan sandal kayu di kakinya.

"Urahara Kisuke." Ketika melihat siapa yang datang, Byakuya bernapas lega.

Urahara menatap Byakuya dengan pandangan serius. "Nah, daripada kalian bertengkar mengenai apa yang terbaik yang harus dilakukan, bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan sendiri pada subyek yang sedang kalian perdebatkan?" Dari belakangnya, muncullah warna oranye familiar yang membuat Byakuya dan Yoruichi ternganga. Kurosaki Ichigo sendiri menatap mereka dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam.

"Ichigo," napas Yoruichi tersendat ketika melihat putera baptisnya berada di tengah-tengah mereka. "Apa yang kau—?" Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada suaminya. "Kau! Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Kisuke?" Seru Yoruichi.

Urahara tersenyum di balik topinya, "Nah, nah, kecilkan volume suaramu, Yoruichi-san. Tentu saja kami tidak menguping; kalau itu yang kalian pikirkan." Kata Urahara. "Sebenarnya, kemarin, aku sempat mengunjungi Grimmjow itu di penjara bawah tanah. Sebenarnya akulah yang menawarkannya tentang pertarungan melawan Kurosaki-san—dengan persetujuan Kurosaki-san tentu saja. Latihannya selama ini adalah untuk saat ini—dan tentu saja untuk pertarungannya melawan Aizen." Kata Urahara. "Kalian tidak boleh melupakan prioritas utama. Kurosaki-san sudah menyetujui usulku untuk bertarung melawan Grimmjow untuk pertukaran informasi. Kurosaki-san telah menetapkan prioritasnya, yaitu Kuchiki-chan. Sekarang aku tanya pada kalian berdua; apa prioritas kalian?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

Dengan pertanyaan objektif tersebut, Yoruichi dan Byakuya menunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

"Byakuya-sama," Ichigo maju dari belakang Urahara. "Aku sudah memutuskan hal ini sendiri tanpa paksaan dari siapapun. Urahara sendiri yang menceritakan seluruh latar belakangnya dan aku mengerti situasinya. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mengalahkan Aizen—bertarung dengan Grimmjow termasuk salah satunya."

Byakuya mengamati bocah berambut oranye itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Beri tahu aku, Bocah. Kau mengerti seberapa besar kekuatan Aizen—bahkan tanpa Kyouka Suigetsu, bukan?" tanyanya. Ichigo mengangguk. "Lalu katakan padaku—apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin mengalahkan Aizen?"

Ichigo menunduk, gambar Rukia yang menangis dalam pelukannya kembali terbayang di benaknya. "Aku hanya ingin mengubah keadaan." Kata Ichigo pelan tapi pasti. "Aku ingin mengubah segalanya… agar Rukia tidak perlu menangis lagi."

Mendengar hal itu, mata biru keabuan Byakuya melebar. "Rukia, katamu?" tanyanya. Ichigo mengangguk. Byakuya terdiam sejenak sementara benaknya membayangkan Rukia yang sedang tersenyum gembira. "Apakah dia aman?" tanyanya.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Ya. Aku sudah memberi pesan khusus agar jangan mengikutiku. Tapi kau tahu betapa keras kepalanya dia." Katanya.

"Begitu." Byakuya mengangguk kemudian menatap mata Ichigo. "Baiklah. Aku percayakan putriku padamu, Kurosaki. Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau."

Ichigo terbelalak, "maksud anda…?"

Byakuya mengkerutkan dahinya dan menutup mata. "Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang harus dikatakan. Kau tidak perlu lagi menanyakan apa yang kumaksud." Sembari berkata begitu, Byakuya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan entah ke mana.

Ichigo tersenyum diam-diam. Mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya berkat yang akan keluar dari mulut Byakuya.

.

.

* * *

.

_Ichigo mengkerutkan dahinya dengan serius. Di hadapannya, Urahara Kisuke untuk pertama kalinya, memperlihatkan ekspresi yang mirip dengan perasaan bersalah. "Nak, aku tahu aku sudah berjanji pada Isshin untuk melindungimu. Aku harap kau maafkan aku." Katanya dengan rendah. _

_Ekspresi Ichigo melembut, "Kau tidak punya apapun untuk dimaafkan, Urahara-san. Aku mengerti situasinya." Katanya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ekspresinya mengeras dengan determinasi, "Aku sudah berjanji pada Rukia. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkan Aizen."_

.

* * *

.

.

Grimmjow mendongak ketika mendengar suara derak pintu besi yang dibuka kemudian ditutup kembali. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, tapi ia tak menggubris. Tak lama kemudian, langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan pintu penjaranya dan kemudian terdengar suara sipir dari luar. "Grimmjow, Raja Byakuya memanggilmu untuk bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mendengar hal itu, Grimmjow mendongak dengan seringai jahat yang membuat siapapun merinding. Ketika pintu besi ruang penjaranya dibuka, dengan cepat, Grimmjow melangkah. Sebelum sipir tersebut tahu apa yang terjadi, kepalan tangan Grimmjow mendarat di rahangnya kemudian tepat di ulu hatinya. Grimmjow dengan cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang penjaranya.

"Ada tahanan keluar! Ada tahanan keluar!" Dengan cepat alarm berbunyi—berupa bunyi terompet. Lima orang penjaga penjara dengan cepat mengepungnya, tapi dengan lihai, Grimmjow menghindar dari setiap penjaga dan berhasil melumpuhkan tiga orang penjaga. "Bantuan dibutuhkan! Bantuan dibutuhkan!"

Grimmjow melangkah tanpa tahu ke mana tujuannya. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja. Dengan keberuntungan di pihaknya, ia menemukan tangga yang mengarah ke atas. Ia tahu tangga itu pasti mengarah keluar dari lubang neraka ini—tangga ini akan menuntunnya menuju Kurosaki brengsek itu! Akhirnya, dia bisa merasakan darah Kurosaki mengalir di tangannya.

Setelah menaiki tangga menuju ke atas, ia sadar ia berada di tempat gelap dengan atap yang miring. Ia sadar mungkin ia berada di dalam kabin di bawah tangga. Ketika ia melihat pintu kayu di sampingnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Cahaya matahari tengah hari yang menembus dari kaca teras membuatnya harus memincingkan mata. Tentu saja karena di dalam penjara bawah tanah tak ada cahaya kecuali dari obor. Grimmjow menarik napas panjang—menyambut udara segar yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

Seketika itu juga, inderanya meningkat dan ia bisa dengan mudah menangkap reiatsu Kurosaki yang membara nonstop. Grimmjow sekali lagi menyeringai haus darah. Dengan cepat, ia berlari ke arah tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Orang-orang di ruangan tersebut bisa mendengar suara terompet alarm yang menandakan ada tahanan yang kabur, tapi suasana di ruangan tersebut masih serius dan tak ada satu pun yang panik. Ichigo dengan cepat merasakan perubahan reiki di udara. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah di mana reiatsu tersebut berasal. Ia kenal reiatsu ini. Dulu ia sering sekali dikejar-kejar oleh reiatsu ini. "Grimmjow." Gumamnya pelan.

Urahara mengangkat alis. "Grimmjow yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Dan dia sendirian."

Byakuya mengkerutkan alisnya, "Bagaimana dia bisa kabur? Aku sudah mengirim beberapa penjaga untuk mengawalnya."

Ichigo mendengus pelan, "Beberapa, katamu? Grimmjow itu setara dengan sepuluh orang penjaga kelas rendah—mungkin lebih. Kalau cuma 'beberapa' orang pengawal seperti katamu, dia tidak akan punya masalah untuk menghabisi mereka. Apalagi kalau tujuannya untuk membunuhku." Katanya dengan senyum getir. Ichigo menggenggam pedangnya dengan sebuah seringai ketika merasakan reiatsu itu mendekat. "Maaf, tuan-tuan. Sepertinya aku harus menyambut tamuku."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's Note:

I can't help but notice bahwa ada sedikit kericuhan dalam fandom FBI. I've actually read that, that—whatever you want to call it—and I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. Aku memang malas, aku akui itu. Selain itu, aku juga disibukkan sama kuliah dan acara keluarga. Aku cuma pengen tahu, apa ada yang keberatan kalau aku _tidak_ membalas review? Karena—jujur aja—aku gak punya modem, aku harus ke warnet untuk ngepost new stories. Pergi ke warnet, artinya uang melayang. Dan karena jadwal yang padat, aku juga gak bisa berlama2 di warnet. Semakin lama di warnet, artinya semakin banyak uang yang melayang (and you know how much money we college students have.)—dan membalas review satu-satu itu memang bukan pekerjaan sulit, hanya saja makan waktu lama dan nggak efisien (ketularan makul manajemen). Nevertheless, aku selalu berusaha untuk selalu membalas review2 (whether it's anonymous or not) yang kuterima because I feel very appreciated by them. Dari bacaan yang bikin ricuh itu, aku juga sadar kalau ternyata di setiap fandom ternyata ada sistem senior-junior-newbie ya? (di setiap fandom ato cuman di FBI?) Aku nggak tahu kalau itu ada, karena selama ini aku mengganggap orang-orang yang aku review levelnya lebih tinggi dariku. Jadi aku selalu hati-hati supaya nggak menyinggung perasaan mereka kalau mengkritik tentang typos or whatever.

So tell me, do you guys agree with this person? (I'm sure you know whom I'm talking about.) Secara pribadi, aku netral. Iya, memang aku jadi self-conscious tentang diriku yang sering males ngereview dan jarang balas review. Aku jadi introspeksi diri dan menurutku juga dia ada benarnya. Mestinya gak usahlah ada sistem senior-junior-newbie begitu. She has opened my eyes, no doubt. Tapi sebaliknya, I also couldn't help but feel that she's a hypocrite. Still, I don't think it's fair for her to just dishonor someone like that—especially when she was the one at fault. Well, gak butuh aku argumen panjang lebar di sini yah. Aku juga gak terlalu peduli. I'm just a spectator—I'm neutral.

Untuk **Bleachmegafan01**: Ini udah update, maap ya sudah menunggu lama. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya, ya. Kamu gak harus review per chapter satu-satu kok. Itu pasti melelahkan—aku tahu itu. Kalau bisa, please review lagi di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya :D

Untuk **Guest**: I don't know who you are, tapi terima kasih atas reviewnya dan terima kasih pula karena sudah repot2 mau nungguin chapter ini :D Kalau bisa, review lagi, ya. Dan jangan lupa dikasih nama, supaya aku gak bingung manggilnya :D

Oh, well, enough of this blabbering. Just **REVIEW! **Or if you want, kalian bisa ngomel2 gaje di kotak reviewku tentang kericuhan ini—just **NO FLAME**, please.


End file.
